Snow Day
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: It started with a snow ball fight on the Plass...! Please review x
1. Chapter 1

**AN: To commemorate the rather massive amount of snow that fell outside my flat overnight – please cross your fingers for more tonight then I might be able to skive work tomorrow – I wrote this story. The scene where Owen tries to warm Ianto's hands was running in my head all day :P**

**Please review – and if you have snow near you, take care x**

Ianto stopped in his tracks as he made his way carefully across the Plass, the cold wet thud of the snowball impacting with the back of his head. As he turned cautiously on the slippery snow covered surface he spotted his attacker grinning at him from his position a few feet away.

"Very mature Owen." Gwen said shaking her head.

"What?" Owen smirked.

Ianto crouched down to the floor, scooping a handful of snow up with one hand, making it into a ball with his other hand before firing it quickly and efficiently at the medic, hitting him square in the face. Gwen sniggered as Jack and Tosh laughed, Owen spluttering the snow from his mouth.

"You may want to move." Owen said glancing at Tosh who was stood beside Ianto as he bent down briefly to pick up a second fistful of snow before hurling it at the Welshman. Tosh squealed as she scurried out of the line of fire and towards the invisible lift with Jack and Gwen in close pursuit, as Ianto got the full brunt of Owen's attack. Ianto reached down to the floor again as he gathered up another handful of snow and began to form it into a solid ball.

"Are you two going to be long?" Jack asked from the safety of the perception filter.

"Probably." Ianto called, his eyes never leaving his target as he continued to mould his snowball, and Owen grinned.

"Right. Have fun." Jack said with an eye roll that almost challenged Ianto's before initiating the lift, the three occupants slipping gracefully beneath the level of the Plass.

"Are you going to throw that, or just play with it?" Owen asked looking at Ianto's hands.

"Throw." Ianto replied swiftly as he hurled the ball at Owen, smiling as it exploded on impact, covering him with wet snow.

Owen brought both arms down to the floor and used them like a shovel aiming to toss a mass of snow at Ianto. The Welshman had spotted the tactic Owen was initiating and mirrored it, two piles of snow flying through the air and crashing into one another, leaving both men spluttering. Ianto laughed as he watched Owen spit another mouthful of snow out.

"You done yet?" Ianto asked.

Owen shook his head. "Nope." He said before tossing a ball Ianto hadn't seen him build straight at him, hitting him full on the face, knocking him backwards and splitting his lip.

"Oh shit." Owen said as he jogged over. "Ianto mate I'm sorry." He said as he brought his hand up to the younger man's face and brushed his thumb over his lip, the blood washing away briefly before emerging once more from the slit.

"It's okay." Ianto said with a genuine smile.

"I think you'll live." Owen said gently, brushing the lip once more and becoming relieved when no more blood came out.

Ianto nodded. "Back to work?" He asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"Cold?" Owen asked.

"My hands are freezing. That's what I get for forgetting my gloves." Ianto mused.

Owen gently took hold of Ianto's hands, cupping them and rubbing them between his own, before bringing them up to his lips and blowing hot breath onto them, before rubbing them again.

"That a medically accredited method of treating frost bite?" Ianto asked nervously but playfully.

Owen smirked. "You don't have frost bite Ianto." He said as he blew hot air once more over Ianto's cold hands.

"Thanks." Ianto said softly.  
Owen smiled as he looked up at Ianto with his hands still gripping firmly to other mans. "You sure you're okay?" He asked. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm fine. Can't feel a thing." Ianto replied. "Then again my lips are rather numb." He added as an aside. Owen leant forward and pressed his lips against Ianto's firmly, brushing his thumb over one of Ianto's hands as he broke contact with his other hand and brought it up the back of the other man's head. Pulling him close as the kiss deepened he was surprised and elated when Ianto kissed back. When the two men parted for air Owen grinned.

"Okay I felt that." Ianto breathed.

"Good." Owen said simply.

"So… back to work… or…" Ianto offered with a smirk.

Owen grinned. "Oh I think we're entitled to a snow day." He replied before setting off across the Plass away from the Hub's entrance, tugging Ianto by the hand as he went.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am in danger of having too many stories on the go at once again as I continue to extend the stories that were intended to be one-shots. Here's another story for all you Ianto/Owen fans out there – and I know you exist! Let me know what you think of Owen in this – I've tried to make him closer to the original character than he was in my other story "We're Getting Badges" where people commented that he was a little too "nice". There will be more chapters after this one – Jack is going to want to throw his opinion into the ring, as I'm sure you can all imagine. Please review x**

"Thanks." Owen said as Ianto handed him a coffee and sat down on the opposite end of the sofa to him. Taking a grateful sip he smiled at the fact that Ianto could make his delicious coffee at home as well as at the Hub.

"You know I've known you for what four years now, and I have never been inside your home." Owen commented as his eyes scanned the sparsely decorated apartment they were settled in. Aside from the sofa they were currently occupying the room housed a large flat screen TV with a pile of DVD's beside it, a low coffee table and a rather ill looking pot plant.

"I'm never here to receive social calls." Ianto said with a smirk.

"Work for a slave driver do you? So do I." Owen replied with a grin.

Ianto smiled. "I've never seen your apartment either." He pointed out.

"I'm sure we can rectify that." Owen said with a twinkle in his eye as he drank from his mug.

As Ianto returned the look his mobile sprang into life. "Ah," He began, "the slave driver." He mused as he answered. "Hey Jack." He said cheerfully. "I'm at home." He replied to the unheard question as he rolled his eyes at Owen who sniggered. "Owen? He's sat on my sofa drinking my coffee." He said, flinching slightly as Owen playfully smacked his arm. "And he just hit me. Is there something you want Jack, because as I recall the rift monitor was pretty quiet for today, and I think we all deserve a snow day?" Ianto asked, Owen's eyes widening in shock at the tone he was using. "Bye." Ianto said after listening to a lengthy reply and tossing his phone onto the other chair.

"What?" Ianto asked looking at Owen who still looked somewhat agog.

"Nothing." Owen replied. "What did he want, or is that a stupid question?" He asked.

"He wanted a coffee, and realised I wasn't back yet." Ianto explained. "I think he was a little surprised to learn that I was with you." He added.

Owen smirked. "So am I." He murmured.

Ianto placed his coffee mug down on the table. "Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"About what?" Owen replied.

"You kissed me Owen. Rather unexpectedly." Ianto commented.

"You didn't seem to mind." Owen pointed out smugly.

"Never said I did. I said it was unexpected. For several reasons. What's going on?" Ianto asked.

"What reasons?" Owen asked, avoiding the question.

"You being straight… you hating me…" Ianto began but Owen cut him off.

"I don't hate you." He replied incredulously. "Why do you think I hate you?" He asked.

"The phrase 'Fucking Tea Boy' is hardly complimentary." Ianto pointed out.

Owen smirked.

"And your tendency to throw medical equipment and office supplies at me is hardly my preferred method of having my attention attracted." Ianto continued. "And then there was the snowball. Though I am starting to think that came with an ulterior motive." He added.

"It did." Owen admitted.

"So I repeat my question: what's going on?" Ianto asked.

"Are you and Jack still… whatever you and Jack are?" Owen asked.

"Stop changing the subject." Ianto complained.

"I'm not." Owen replied. "Are you?" He asked again.

Ianto shook his head. "Not for a few months. I wanted more than he was willing to give me, and it turned out I wasn't the only person warming his bed. I ended it before I let myself get any more hurt than I already was." He explained.

Owen nodded. "I thought things had changed, but I didn't want to get my hopes up." He said lowering his eyes to study his mug intently.

"Owen?" Ianto prompted softly.

"I hated watching you with him. The way he played with you like some kind of toy. The way he abandoned you when you needed him. The times he cheated on you." Owen spat angrily.

"You knew?" Ianto asked, eyes wide in shock.

"I wanted to tell you. There was so much I wanted to tell you." Owen confessed, his tone turning soft again.

"I doesn't matter." Ianto said gently. "He wasn't very discreet when it came to cheating on me. He didn't have anyone to clear up his mess for a change." He explained.

"He cleared up after himself Ianto. He just didn't bank on me undoing some of his handiwork." Owen admitted somewhat ashamedly.

"What?" Ianto asked.

"I retrieved the CCTV footage he'd deleted… planted a few items in his bunk when he was out. I'm sorry if what I did ended up hurting you, but I had to find someway for you to find out. I just couldn't have me telling you what he was up to." Owen explained.

"Why not?" Ianto asked confused.

"Because I don't hate you Ianto… far from it in fact. I didn't want you to think I was taking enjoyment out of seeing you hurt. I couldn't bear seeing you hurt." Owen returned his attention to his now chilled coffee.

"Thank you." Ianto said after a few moments silence.

Owen's head snapped up in surprise. "Thank you?" He echoed.

Ianto nodded. "For what you did. If you hadn't… well… he'd still be hurting me wouldn't he?" He said simply.

Owen leant forward and placed his mug on the table before settling back in his seat. "And are you over him?" He asked cautiously.

Ianto nodded. "I will always care about him. The way I care about all my friends. But I'm not in love with him if that's what you mean. Not anymore."

A look of relief swept over Owen's face as he went to speak again. As he opened his mouth to speak his own mobile sounded. "Shit." He cursed as he pulled it roughly from his pocket and answered it without checking the caller ID. "What?" He said angrily. "I'm still at Ianto's – is there an emergency?" He asked the caller who Ianto determined must be Jack again. "Does this call have a point then?" Another pause as Jack replied. "You take arrogance to a whole new level do you know that?" Owen snarled before hanging up and slamming his phone rather forcefully onto the coffee table beside his abandoned coffee.

"Dare I ask?" Ianto said gently.

"He said, and I quote 'Try and find out if he's seeing anyone new, and let me know'. I'll leave the reason for that to your imagination." Owen said rubbing his hand through his hair roughly.

"I am." Ianto replied.

"You are what?" Owen asked.

"Seeing someone new." Ianto expanded.

"You are? Who?" Owen asked shocked. "You could have mentioned something sooner – preferably before I made a total idiot of myself." He ranted jumping to his feet and snatching his phone from the table, hurrying towards the door.

"You." Ianto called as Owen disappeared from the room and into the hall. He sniggered as he heard Owen's footsteps halt. The footsteps sounded again, but this time they were coming closer and Ianto smiled cautiously as Owen popped his head around the door.

"Me?" He asked.

"Isn't that the ulterior motive we were referring to earlier?" Ianto asked rising nervously to his feet.

Owen nodded as he entered the room fully. Ianto smiled fully as he crossed the gap between the two men slowly, stopping a few inches away from Owen.

"Are you sure?" Owen asked, his voice low and fearful and unlike his usual spark and confidence.

Ianto nodded. "Are you?" He asked.

Owen looked up at Ianto. "Definitely." He replied with a smirk before he closed the gap between the two men completely, his lips crashing into Ianto's as they clung to one another.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am glad so many of you are coming around to the idea of Owen and Ianto. The pairing doesn't have much of a presence on here, and the more I think about it the more in common I think these two characters have. I hope Owen continues to be in canon. **

**  
Dedication: "Orion Lyonesse" for her much appreciated review. It was nice to get a review of my writing style for a change, as opposed to them largely being based on my plots. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Please keep those reviews coming x**

"God damn him." Owen snarled as he pulled out of the kiss with Ianto, the shrill sound of his mobile sounding in the otherwise silent room.

"I'll make more coffee." Ianto sighed as he wandered off towards the kitchen, not keen to listen to the conversation that would be happening once Owen answered his call.

"What now Jack?" Owen moaned into his phone. "Bloody weevils – okay I'm on my way. Do you want me to bring Ianto too?" He asked. "Yes I'm still with him – why is that so surprising?" He asked exasperatedly. "Right we'll be ten minutes." Owen said before hanging up.

"Why do I get the impression I'm making coffee in the wrong place?" Ianto asked emerging from the kitchen with two empty mugs in his hands.

"Weevil sighting in Bute. Jack and the girls have gone after it but it apparently took a swipe at Gwen. Jack thinks she needs a couple of stitches." Owen relayed the details.

"Marvellous." Ianto said with a sigh.

"Tell me about it." Owen complained as he pushed his phone into his pocket. "We'll pick this back up later yeah?" He asked with a smirk.

Ianto smiled and nodded. "Without sounding overly cliché, we need to talk. But I don't think the Hub is the ideal setting for that."

"No." Owen agreed. "Rift permitting do you want to grab something to eat at mine later?" He offered as Ianto placed the redundant mugs onto the coffee table and the two men walked into the hall and pulled on their respective jackets.

Ianto nodded. "Sounds good. Though that should be rift and Jack permitting." He remarked as they walked out his apartment and down the stairs of his building.

Owen laughed softly. "True." He admitted. "He was surprised that I was still here. Does everyone think I hate you?" He asked as they set off down the street through the snow once more.

"Pretty much." Ianto replied as he snuggled down into his jacket hoping to soak up all its warmth.

"Self preservation." Owen commented seriously. "I thought if I treated you the opposite of how I was feeling, that maybe I would end up feeling that way. That seeing you with him wouldn't hurt so much."

"And I take it that didn't work out for you?" Ianto remarked with a gentle smile.

Owen grinned. "Not so much." He said as they stepped onto the Plass. "Look Jack's obviously back on the prowl and seems keen to get back in your pants. I think you need to know that if he starts flirting with you I might have to hit him." He said as they hovered outside the tourist information office door.

"Throw the stapler at him. Bruises quite well." Ianto said as he pushed the handle down and they stepped inside.

"I'm serious Ianto." Owen said, placing one hand on Ianto's arm as he reached around the counter to open the secret door.

Ianto looked back over his shoulder at him. "I know." He said softly. "Trust me, I have no plans to fall back into bed with him. I'd like to hope I have sufficient willpower to fight him off if he tries anything. Plus there's this new guy I've just met who I'm keen to learn more about." He explained.

"New guy?" Owen echoed with a small grin.

Ianto nodded. "Seems I didn't know him as well as I thought I did." He said softly.

Owen smiled.

"Come on. Go patch Gwen up whilst I do the coffee run. Hopefully there'll be no more drama this afternoon and we can go back to yours and talk." Ianto said pressing the button that opened the secret door.

Owen nodded. "Do we need a cover story for where we've been?" He asked as they passed through the wall and boarded the lift down to the Hub.

"We've been at my apartment. If they find that hard to believe you can say you were throwing things at me if it helps." Ianto replied.

"I promise to tone down the throwing of items. Hard ones at least." Owen retorted as they stepped in to the Hub through the cog door.

"It would be appreciated." Ianto said as he made his way across the Hub towards the kitchen. "Coffee anyone?" He called.

"Thanks Ianto." Tosh replied from her workstation.

"Gwen?" Ianto called.

"I sedated her." Jack's voice echoed in the small kitchen making Ianto jump.

"She okay?" He asked pulling four mugs down from the shelf.

"Just a small cut but it was deep and I think the weevil shook her up a bit." Jack replied. "How are you?" He asked.

"Fine." Ianto commented.

"Can we have a word in my office when you're done? Bring your coffee with you." Jack requested before leaving Ianto to his task.

Once he'd made the four coffee Ianto balanced them on a tray and set off around the Hub.

"You okay Tosh?" He asked as he set her mug down on her crowded desk.

She nodded. "Fine thank you Ianto." She smiled up at him briefly before returning her attention to her monitor. Ianto smiled before setting the tray down on Gwen's vacant desk and retrieving Owen's mug and taking it down to the medical bay and placing it on the table at the side of the room away from where the medic was working on the unconscious Gwen.

"Coffee's up." He said as he walked over.

"Thanks." Owen said focusing on the neat row of stitches.

"She okay?" Ianto asked.

Owen nodded. "She'll be fine. I'm sure Jack was more than capable of dealing with this himself, but I don't think its me that he wanted back here." He said glancing up at Ianto.

"No. He wants a word in his office apparently." Ianto replied.

Owen shook his head lightly. "Why am I not surprised? Bet I can guess which word too." He mused as he returned his attention to his patient.

"Whatever word he chooses, it won't work." Ianto reassured laying his hand gently on Owen's shoulder before climbing the stairs back up to the main level of Hub. Retrieving the last two mugs from his tray he set off towards his Captain's office, knocking lightly on the door and entering once access was granted.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for the reviews – particularly to the person who suggested that Jack was going to "do away with" Owen when he found out about him and Ianto. Jack is many things, but I don't believe murderous is one of them! I promise nobody will die during this story, not even out immortal friend. Please keep reading and reviewing x**

**Snow Watch: Six inches fell outside my flat overnight, and it has continued to fall none stop since seven o'clock last night. Needless to say I have not been at work today, and to be honest its not looking promising for tomorrow either. If you are experiencing snow where you are – and I believe most of the nation is – please be careful. Whilst the snow continues, so does my writing – I need to pass the time somehow, and I can't think of a better distraction, can you? x**

"Take a seat." Jack said from his chair, gesturing the free chair at the opposite side of his desk with one arm as Ianto deposited his mug on his desk, keeping his own coffee clasped in his hands. Ianto settled into the chair he was being offered and took a sip from his coffee as he waited for Jack to begin.

"How's Gwen?" Jack asked as he leant back in his seat.

Ianto nodded. "She's okay. Owen's just finishing up the stitches." He explained.

"Good." Jack replied. "The rift predictor seems to imply that we're going to have a pretty quiet afternoon, so I was thinking of sending the team home early." He said.

"Sounds like a good idea. Maybe the rift isn't a big fan of all this snow either." Ianto offered with a smile.

Jack grinned. "Maybe not." He conceded.

"Is there anything you need before I head off?" Ianto asked making to stand up.

"I was hoping you'd stay." Jack said simply.

Ianto faltered in his quest to become upright so instead sat back down somewhat abruptly. "What for?" He asked.

"Really?" Jack asked with one eyebrow raised and a smirk twitching across his lips.

Ianto shook his head lightly as he regained the use of his legs and stood up. "We've been through this Jack, and you know where we stand. I'll finish up my coffee and let everyone know they can go." He said as he made his way towards the office door.

"Are you seeing someone else?" Jack asked.

"Whether I am or not is irrelevant to this conversation. I'm not staying." Ianto replied as he took hold of the door handle.

"Why?" Jack asked, his tone neutral bordering on conversational, like whatever answers Ianto provided wouldn't touch him.

Ianto released the handle from his grasp and turned to look back at his former lover. "Because I'm not that stupid anymore. I'm not stupid enough to come running when you throw some attention my way, whilst knowing you spend the time you're not with me with somebody else. I'm not going to let you use me anymore. Not when…" He stopped speaking.

"Not when what?" Jack probed.

Ianto sighed. "Not when there are people out there that want me and only me. I'll see you tomorrow." He said cryptically before turning his back to Jack and leaving the office before the immortal man had chance to respond. He navigated the steps down from the office and wandered over to Tosh who was still tapping away at her workstation.

"Once you've finished your coffee you can go home. The predictor seems to think we're going to have a dull afternoon, so make a run for it before he changes his mind." Ianto said with a small smile for his friend.

Tosh nodded. "Thanks Ianto." She said downing the last of her drink and scurrying out the cog door.

Ianto walked over and leant on the railings that overlooked Owen's medical bay. Gwen was still asleep on the table, her wound covered with a simple bandage and the barriers raised at the side of the table to ensure she wouldn't fall off. Owen had even covered her with a blanket. The medic himself was sat on the lowest step, his legs stretched along the length of it as he leant back against the wall cradling his mug. He soon spotted Ianto standing there and chanced a soft smile at him.

"Ready to go home?" Ianto asked.

Owen raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He asked.

"The rift predictor is all quiet, so we can leave if we want to." Ianto said simply.

Owen pointed upwards in silent reference to Jack and whether or not Ianto thought he was listening in.

Ianto nodded. "I'm going to go and put the empties in the kitchen, then I'm heading off." He said.

"Okay. Enjoy the rest of your day off." Owen replied.

"I intend to." Ianto replied with a wink and the briefest of smirks before disappearing from view. Owen pushed himself up from his position on the floor and dusted the back of his jeans off. Glancing at Gwen it was clear she would be out for a while yet. Jogging up the steps of the medical bay Owen reached the main work area as Jack strode out of his office.

"How's the patient?" He called.

"Stitched up and bandaged. She's still asleep, but it's probably best for her. I've left her safe and warm. She'll be fine when she wakes up." Owen explained.

Jack nodded. "Do you have a minute before you go?" He asked before disappearing back into his office.  
Owen nodded unseen as he made his way up the steps to Jack's office as Ianto walked out of the kitchen. He threw a questioning glance at Owen. "Not heading home?" Ianto asked trying to keep his tone normal.

"One last chat first." Owen replied.

Ianto shook his head lightly and rolled his eyes. "Guess I'll be going then. Bye Owen." He said as he walked towards the cog door, waving his mobile in the air for the briefest of moments as the door rolled open.

"See you Ianto." Owen replied before walking into Jack's office. "What can I do for you boss?" He asked brightly as he settled into the available seat without invitation, much the same way as he always did.

"What did you find out?" Jack asked.

"What about?" Owen replied.

"Ianto." Jack said as though it were obvious. "Is he seeing anyone?"

"To be fair Jack we didn't spend the brief time we were at his apartment talking about you. The snow ball fight got a little out of hand and we were both soaked at the end of it. We went back to his to dry off a bit. What do you care anyway, its not like you were ever serious about him. Cardiff run out of new warm bodies already has it?" He smirked, trying to not flinch as he felt his mobile vibrate with a text in his pocket.

"What did you mean earlier, about me taking arrogance to a whole new level?" Jack asked, ignoring the question Owen had asked.

"I just don't like you messing with his head. If you're after a quick shag Jack I can point you in the direction of several less than salubrious clubs." Owen offered.

Jack shook his head. "No thanks." He said simply. "Go on then – enjoy the afternoon. Keep your phone on mind in case I need you."

Owen nodded as he rose to his feet. "Don't work too hard." He said as he wandered out the office, pulling his phone from his pocket as he made his way towards the cog door and reading the text.

"I'll be waiting on the Plass. You promised me dinner."

Owen grinned as the cog door rolled closed behind him and he rode the lift to the tourist information office. Stepping out onto the boardwalk he climbed the steps and went up onto the Plass, spotting Ianto sat on the large steps that surrounded the area and were used as seating. Strolling over he smiled as Ianto looked up and saw him approaching.

"So what do you fancy for dinner?" Owen asked.

Ianto grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to those of you who reviewed my last chapter already. I'm on a bit of a roll here, so don't be surprised if there isn't at least one more tonight. **

**  
Snow Update: It stopped for about two hours… then started again rather heavily… and now has apparently stopped again. However, its freezing outside, so I dread to think what state the roads will be in tomorrow. A second snow day for me will mean lots of fiction for you.**

**Please review you wonderful people you x**

"Wow. This view is amazing." Ianto said as he stood in front of the ceiling to floor windows that filled most of two walls in Owen's apartment. Daylight was beginning to fade over Cardiff and in the late afternoon gloom the lights of the city sparkled before him. Snow was still visible and had coated the entire city in a thick blanket that would last for days to come.

"Do you want a beer? Please don't ask me for coffee – I only have instant and I know you wouldn't want to stoop that low. Plus it's been in the cupboard for years. With the amount I drink at work, I don't tend to drink it when I'm here." Owen called from the kitchen area.  
Ianto smiled as he walked over. "Beers fine." He said as he brought his hand up to his shirt and loosened the tie he was still wearing before removing it all together and stuffing it into his suit jacket pocket before sliding that off and laying it on the back on one of the sofas. "What are you cooking? In fact scrap that – you can cook?" He asked surprised.

Owen grinned as he handed Ianto a bottle of beer. "Rather well." He admitted. "I used to cook for Katie all the time when she became ill, and after she… well I had to fend for myself. With the number of pizzas and Chinese food we get through when we're on duty, its nice to eat real food when I get the chance."

"We aren't the healthiest team ever are we?" Ianto mused. "It's a good job we run around as much as we do or we'd be the size of houses." He added with a smirk.

"Certainly is." Owen agreed as he pulled a selection of vegetables out from the fridge and began prepping them.

"Anything I can do?" Ianto asked taking a swig from his bottle.

"Nope I'm good. It's going to be lasagne – that okay?" Owen checked.

Ianto nodded as he slid onto a stool on the other side of the bench to Owen. "Can I ask about Katie?" He asked gently.

Owen nodded. "We met in a bar in London whilst I was working at the hospital there." He began, not looking up from his task. "She was gorgeous." He mused. "We began dating which was a huge thing for me – even then I didn't date because my work schedule would almost rival Torchwood. But she was special. We were together for three years when I proposed. Six months before we were due to be married she got sick. Her memory kept going. Not just little things like forgetting where she'd put her keys. Random things like how to make a cup of tea or where we lived. Sometimes even who I was." His voice caught in his throat but he shook it off as he continued. "She was in theatre when she died. Turns out it wasn't a tumour but an alien. That's how Jack found me, and how I in turn found Torchwood." He said with a false smile on his face as he looked up at Ianto.

"Owen I'm so sorry." Ianto said sincerely.

Owen nodded. "Me too." He said wistfully before shaking his head to clear the memory. "What about you? I spotted the photo of Lisa on your fridge today when you were in the bathroom. She was beautiful." He said carefully, remembering how Ianto had been after her death.

"She was. God knows what she was ever doing with me." Ianto smiled tightly as he took a swig from his bottle. "She worked at Canary Wharf as you know. We were together for about eighteen months before Torchwood fell." He spoke sombrely. "I was going to propose. We hadn't been together long, but I was going to propose because I loved her and she loved me back. I'm not that close to my family and she needed me and accepted me like nobody else ever had."

"Does your family still live around here?" Owen asked gently.

"My Sister lives in Cardiff with her husband, and I have a niece and nephew. My Mum left when I was five, and my Dad died the year I moved to London." Ianto said simply as he took another swig from his bottle.

"My Mum kicked me out when I was sixteen. She apparently loves me, but she doesn't like me all that much." Owen said as he placed a pan on the stove and turned on the heat.

"Was your plan for this evening to depress us both, or is this just an unfortunate turn of events?" Ianto asked.

Owen chuckled. "Okay lets not talk about our past anymore." He said. "Or work." He added.

"I have a question." Ianto said as he downed the last of his beer.  
"Shoot." Owen said enthusiastically as he dropped some mince into the hot pan and began to brown it.

"Since when do you go for guys? Last time I checked you were a serial womaniser." Ianto pointed out.

"Last time I checked you only went for Jack." Owen replied.

"Owen." Ianto admonished gently. "I'm serious." He said.

"I am a serial womaniser Ianto, and I always have been. Apart from with Katie of course. Since when do I go for guys? Since you." Owen answered. "Only you."

Ianto's eyes widened slightly.

"Whilst we're on the admitting things though, if you are so convinced that I hate you why did you let me kiss you? Why did you kiss me back? Why are you even here?" Owen asked.

Ianto opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. He held his mouth open for a few seconds before closing it again. After a moment or so he answered. "I don't know." He said simply.

Owen sniggered. "Liar." He replied as he began constructing the lasagne.

Ianto chuckled. "I don't know why I let you kiss me. The reason I kissed you back was because I felt something when you kissed me. Something I never felt with Jack. I'm here because I want to know what it was." He confessed.

Owen placed the lasagne into the oven without looking at or speaking to Ianto. He wiped his hands on a nearby towel before tossing it onto the bench and rounding it swiftly. He placed a hand on either side of Ianto's face as he pulled him in for a fierce kiss, smiling into it as the Welshman twisted the in his seat and pulled him close.

Ianto spoke breathlessly as they parted. "You feel that?" He asked.

Owen nodded. "I feel that." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Have I made Jack OOC? I don't know. Read on, and let me know what you think.**

**Snow Watch: Still no snow, but something about minus five… Snow Day 2 likely for tomorrow.**

**Please Review x**

"It's getting late. I should be going." Ianto said as he glanced at his watch and saw it was a little before midnight. They'd eaten the lasagne that Owen had made, and Ianto hadn't been lying when he told him how good it was. The rest of the evening had been spent talking about things they were interested in, and things they would call hobbies if Torchwood ever allowed time to do them. Kisses were shared frequently and they ended up nestled on one half of the sofa, Owen curled slightly in Ianto's hold as they looked out into night.

"You can stay if you want." Owen offered as he sat up and looked back at him.

Ianto smiled as he placed a sofa kiss on the Londoner's lips. "I need to get home. Get some sleep." He said.

Owen nodded. "Probably best." He admitted looking a little rejected.

"I just don't want to rush things. I don't want either of us doing anything we'll regret later." Ianto said laying a delicate hand on Owen's cheek.

Owen smiled gently. "It's okay." He said. "I agree – honestly." He assured.

Both men rose to their feet and Ianto reclaimed his suit jacket, pulling it on before moving towards the door of the apartment where he took his coat from the hooks nearby and slipped it on.

"Do you want a lift home?" Owen offered.  
Ianto shook his head. "I'm okay. It's only a ten minute walk, and I don't imagine the driving conditions are all that good with the snow." He smiled.

"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Owen said suddenly and surprisingly nervous.

Ianto nodded. "You will." He said. "I had a great time tonight Owen. Thank you for dinner." He said.

Owen smiled. "You're welcome." He said.

Ianto reached out his hand and placed it on the back of Owen's head, pulling the older man close as he captured his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. "Sleep tight." He whispered as they parted.

"Night." Owen murmured with a smirk as he pulled the door open for Ianto and the Welshman walked out and over to the lift. Stepping inside he gave Owen a small wave as the doors closed at the lift sank steadily to the ground floor. The smile on his face was still beaming as he stepped through the front door of Owen's building and onto the cold and frozen street. He got a few metres down the street before he noticed the Torchwood SUV parked on the opposite side. With an irritated sigh he checked the street for traffic before crossing and tapping angrily on the drivers side window. Jack rolled the window down halfway.

"Need a ride?" He asked calmly.

"What are you doing here?" Ianto asked.

"Are you screwing him?" Jack asked simply.

Ianto bristled. "Goodnight Jack." He said before turning on his heel and setting off back down the street in the direction of home. He heard the engine roar into life and grow closer, and he sighed once again as the SUV pulled into a space further down the street and Jack climbed out.

"I mean I didn't really believe it till I saw you walk you out just then. You forget there are CCTV cameras on the Plass so I saw your little rendezvous earlier. Then there is the fact you both went AWOL earlier. Owen's claims you went back to your apartment to dry off, but hey maybe that's just his version of weevil hunting. So I ask again, are you screwing him?" Jack snarled.

"No." Ianto said simply. "Stalking is low Jack, even for you." He spat before moving to walk past the immortal man, but being stopped by Jack taking hold of his arm.

"Get your hands off my Jack." Ianto seethed.

"You're lying to me." Jack commented.

"No I'm not. I have not had sex with Owen." Ianto spoke each word simply and pronounced as he pulled his arm free of Jack's grasp.

"Do you plan to?" Jack asked.

"Please remind me why this is anything to do you with you?" Ianto asked.

"You are both members of my team." Jack offered by way of reason.  
"You're hardly in a position to complain about inter-staff relations Jack. We were at it for months, and I'm sure you recall Gwen's brief fling with Owen." Ianto replied, smirking as the pain he knew Jack felt about Owen sleeping with Gwen flew across his eyes. "Still hurts does it? Knowing someone you want wants someone else? Knowing she'll cheat on her husband with him, but not you?" He spoke in a tone of condescension that sparked a rare display of anger in Jack. The immortal man swung his fist and impacted fiercely with the side of Ianto's jaw. As Ianto looked back at Jack, his hand clasped with his bloody lip, the immortal man's face softened.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"I think you need to get back in that SUV, and drive back to the Hub." Ianto said simply.

"Ianto I…" Jack began.

"Get back into the SUV and go home Jack." Ianto cut him off.

Jack turned and stalked back to the vehicle and climbed inside before speeding off down the road without a backward glance to Ianto. The Welshman stood on the street for a few moments considering his options as he rubbed his aching jaw. With a long and pronounced sigh he turned and made his way back towards Owen's building. Going inside he boarded the lift he'd exited just minutes before and stood patiently as it rose to the appropriate floor. Exiting the lift he walked the short distance to Owen's front door and knocked on it softly. When the door opened Owen smiled briefly before his face fell.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked ushering Ianto inside. The Welshman trudged into the apartment and over to sofa where he sat down whilst Owen hurried into the kitchen area and retrieved a bag of peas from the freezer, before wrapping a towel around it and taking it over to Ianto. Pressing the pack to the side of the younger man's face as he crouched down on the floor in front of him he repeated his question.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Jack happened." Ianto said taking hold of the pack himself and leaning back in the seat out of Owen's reach.

"Jack?" Owen echoed.

"He was parked outside in the SUV. He saw us on the Plass and either followed us here, or went to my apartment first." Ianto explained.

"And he hit you? What for being in my apartment?" Owen asked confused but angry.

Ianto shook his head. "He asked me if I was screwing you. I said no, which is the truth. Things spiralled out of control a little, and I used what I know to hurt him. He snapped and took a swing at me." He said.

Owen sighed. "What did you say?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter." Ianto muttered.

"If it's reason enough for him to hit you, I think it matters." Owen pointed out.

"I thought he was about to complain about relationships within the team, so I pointed out the irony of that with two prime examples. Him and me. And you and Gwen. He has always wanted her, and it hurt him that you had her when he couldn't." Ianto explained.

"Brilliant." Owen said softly as he settled on the floor. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Ianto nodded. "Had worse." He admitted.

"Where is he now?" Owen asked.

"I suggested he went back to the Hub. Whether he took my advice or not I don't know. At this point I don't really care." Ianto said as he took the peas away from his face and stretched his jaw out.

"You wanna crash here?" Owen offered.

Ianto nodded. "I don't want to go back to my apartment in case he's there. I might say or do something we'll both regret." He said.

"It'll be okay." Owen reassured.

"I wish I shared your confidence." Ianto sighed as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back on the top of the sofa wondering if his life would ever be okay.

"I'll get you a blanket." Owen said getting up. "Unless you want to risk sharing my bed?" He offered.

Ianto opened his eyes and looked up at Owen. "Lead the way." He said simply.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Glad you all approved of the previous chapter, and of Jack's reaction. I worried that maybe he'd over reacted and done something that Jack wouldn't do, but you all seemed to decide that it was a response that was realistic. **

**Snow Watch: No new snow overnight, but I am now victim of the widespread ice. Maybe I'll make it back to work tomorrow…**

**Please review x**

Ianto pushed himself up so he was leant back on his elbows in the bed as he blinked a few times the following morning. The ceiling to floor windows continued into Owen's bedroom, though they were thankfully tinted, and it allowed him an unrestricted view of the Cardiff cityscape. The snow was still present on the street below which would mean another interesting journey to work, but at least the team would have the SUV if they needed to head out on an alert. His gaze drifted to the other side of the bed, which despite its emptiness appeared to have only been vacated recently. Ianto swung his legs out of the bed and dropped his bare feet onto the floor. Standing up he stretched a little before rounding the end of the bed and wandering out of the room and making his way to the living area, wondering whether or not to risk the questionably aged coffee Owen had mentioned the day before. He rubbed his jaw ruefully, the ache still present from Jack's punch. Ianto knew it would be sporting an impressive bruise by now and considered that he might need to come up with a viable excuse for the mark. As he reached the kitchen he found Owen settled on the stool by the bench with a mug in his hands and a concerned expression on his face. He was still dressed in the boxers and tshirt he had gone to sleep in the night before, and outfit not dissimilar to the one Ianto was wearing.

"Morning." Ianto said with a soft yawn.

"Hey." Owen said simply. "Sleep okay?" He asked.

Ianto nodded. "Thanks for letting me stay over." He said.

"No worries." Owen replied. "There's tea if you want some. I really wouldn't touch the coffee." He said gesturing at the kettle.  
"You okay?" Ianto asked as he flipped on the kettle.

Owen shrugged.

"Vague." Ianto mused. "What's up?"

"I just don't want to go in today." Owen remarked as he brushed his hand through his short hair. "I don't know how you want me to act around you, or him." He commented.

"I don't think you charging in there and throwing your own punches is going to help if that's what you're offering." Ianto replied.

"Even if he deserves it?" Owen asked.

"Even then." Ianto said as he poured the hot water from the kettle into a mug. "I'll talk to him." He said as he leant back on the bench and held the mug between his hands in front of his face.

"Yeah that went well last night." Owen said roughly.

Ianto sighed. "What do you suggest then? Do you think I should walk in there and hit him? Or have you go in and defend my honour? Violence is not the answer. It isn't today, and it certainly wasn't last night. Hitting him back will only bring us down to his level, and I don't want that."

"What do you want?" Owen asked angrily.

Ianto slammed the mug back down on the bench top. "I want a coffee." He muttered before storming out the kitchen and going back down to Owen's bedroom. Marching inside he dressed quickly, tossing the tshirt Owen had leant him onto the bed before putting yesterdays suit back on. Pulling on his shoes and tying up the laces he stalked out of the room and headed for Owen's front door, meeting the medic in the hallway.

"I'm going to go home and change." He said by way of explanation.

"Look I'm sorry for snapping okay? I didn't sleep that well last night. Strange man in my bed and all." Owen mumbled an apology.

"I don't want to fight with you too Owen, but you have to let me deal with Jack my way. Right now he's just running on a theory. If you fly in there and kick up a fuss you make his theory real, and I don't think either of us wants that just yet." Ianto reasoned gently. "I'll see you at the Hub. Lets see how Jack reacts this morning, before we do anything crazy."

"And how are you going to explain this?" Owen asked delicately fingering the bruise on Ianto's jawline and recently healed lip.

Ianto couldn't help but lean into the touch. "I'll think of something." He said softly.

"So you want me to what? Wander in like I always so and if I'm asked I didn't see you after you left?" Owen asked.

Ianto nodded. "I think its best that way." He said.

"It's your call I guess." Owen said taking his hand down from Ianto's face.

"I'll get to the Hub before you do anyway – when do I not? The whole thing will have blown over by the time you arrive." Ianto reassured, though Owen wasn't convinced he wasn't trying to assure himself too.

Owen nodded. "Just be careful yeah? If he touches you again, we do my way." He said.

Ianto dipped his head down and planted a soft kiss on Owen's forehead. "I'll see you later." He said before walking out the apartment door. Owen sighed as he wandered into the bedroom and dropped himself down onto the bed. He smiled gently as he reached out his hand and claimed the tshirt that Ianto had left. Lifting it up to his face he inhaled the subtle scent of the man who'd occupied his bed, and his thoughts for most of the night. Owen had struggled to settle into sleep when the two men had climbed into bed the night before. They'd taken turns in the bathroom, but when Ianto had returned to the bedroom dressed in just his boxer shorts and requested a spare tshirt from Owen he'd realised that sleeping over was precisely what he'd be doing. Pulling the duvet up over their bodies as they nestled down into the large bed Ianto had glanced over at Owen and smiled softly.

"Night Owen." He'd said simply before rolling onto his side, his back facing Owen and soon falling asleep. As Owen had led flat on his back with one arm bent under his head he'd stared at the ceiling as he had listened to the change in Ianto's breathing as he'd drifted off. For the rest of the night he'd enjoyed minimal sleep, merely dozing on and off, unable to get comfortable and unable to stop thinking. He'd risen early that morning and left the Welshman asleep in his bed needing time away from Ianto to gather his thoughts. As he sat on the bed clutching the tshirt that was still warm from being worn, he realised that all he needed at that moment was for Ianto to come back.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: In the words of the famous song "There may be trouble… ahead…" **

**Please keep those reviews coming x**

The main Hub area was empty as was usual for this time of the morning when Ianto strolled in through the cog door. He was hoping he looked calmer than he felt as he moved around the desks gathering up any left over plates and mugs from the day before and taking them into the kitchen where he turned on the coffee machine. The reassuring hum sounded from the machine as it came to life and Ianto checked his watch before pulling five mugs down out of the cupboard above the bench. Whilst the Hub was quiet now, he knew from endless experience that the three none resident members of the team would be arriving one by one within the next half an hour desperate for coffees. Presuming Jack was in the Hub as well he would no doubt surface sooner rather than later in search of caffeine and probably Ianto. The Welshman decided it would be better to get the possible confrontation over with before the prying eyes of the team turned up to act as audience so poured out two steaming mugs of coffee and carried them cautiously out of the kitchen. Looking up at the office before he set his foot on the first step up there he could see no obvious sign of life. Climbing the metal staircase nervously he juggled the two mugs into one hand as he raised his free hand up to knock on the door. Jack's voice sounded from within granting him access and Ianto walked slowly inside, just in time to see the immortal man climb out through the manhole in the floor. Jack finished buttoning his shirt as he rounded his desk and pulled his braces up over his shoulders.

"Thank you." He said stiffly as Ianto deposited his coffee onto the desk and stepped back.

"Anything else I can get for you sir?" Ianto asked calmly as Jack finally raised his gaze to look at him. He had the decency to flinch at the sight of the purple mark that ran from the dip of Ianto's chin to the corner of his mouth.

"No thank you." Jack replied. Ianto nodded and turned to leave.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked. Ianto turned and looked back at the immortal man and saw him looking up at him with concern, regret and a hint of fear.

"Not especially, but I carry on don't I? I always carry on." Ianto remarked before continuing out of the office and down the steps into the main work area. As he reached the bottom of the steps the cog door rolled open and the three remaining team members wandered in. Tosh eager as ever at the front, Gwen sauntering in behind her, and Owen bringing up the rear looking a little on edge.

"Oh my god Ianto what happened?" Tosh asked as she deposited her bag on her desk and unravelled the scarf from around her neck, her face full of concern.

"It looks like you've been in a fight." Gwen remarked.

"I have." Ianto said simply.

"What?" Tosh gasped.

"Me, Owen and a few snowballs. Turns out that the one that smacked me in the face yesterday did a little more damage than we first thought. I looks worse than it is." He said in a tone that sparked no further questioning from the girls.

"You should be more careful." Gwen admonished turning to face Owen who had watched the entire discussion from a safe distance, his face unreadable.

"He certainly should." Jack's booming voice rang out around the Hub and the team all turned to look up at their Captain.

"I do hope you've apologised." Tosh said lightly as she settled into her chair.

"He has. He even cooked me dinner last night to make up for it. Did you all know he was a chef?" Ianto asked with a small smile for the Londoner.

"You can cook?" Gwen asked.

Owen nodded. "Beats eating take out all the time." He replied.

"Wow." Gwen said simply.

"Maybe we all need to spend more time at Owen's." Tosh joked.

"Well some of us have spent time there before – did he not cook for you Gwen?" Jack asked with a vindictive tone from his lofty position.

Gwen shook her head. "Not unless you class a cup of coffee as cooking." She said slumping into her seat a little embarrassed by the referral to her and Owen's short lived affair.

"Well I didn't get coffee if that's any consolation." Ianto said in an attempt to ease the sudden tension in the room.

"Speaking of coffee, any chance Ianto?" Owen asked quickly.

Ianto nodded. "I'll bring them over." He said before slipping off into the kitchen.

"Owen a word." Jack said pushing back off the railings he had been leaning on and disappearing into his office.

"Looks like you're gonna get told off for damaging Jack's toys." Gwen's voice rang out in a sing song fashion that oozed sarcasm.

"Oh piss off Gwen." Owen muttered angrily as he stomped up the stairs and walked straight into Jack's office, taking up his place in the middle of the floor, standing with his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"Good night last night?" Jack asked not looking up from the paperwork he was pretending to read and sign with his pen in his hand hovering over each sheet.

"Was alright. Least I could do." Owen replied deciding Ianto's apology dinner story was plausible enough to try and go with.

Jack looked up at him, his eyes studying his face intently and making Owen feel a little self-conscious.

"Okay." Jack said simply. "I need the paperwork from the Tubanti incident on my desk by lunch time." He changed the subject with ease.

Owen nodded. "No problem." He said before turning and walking back out. Heading for his desk he spotted Ianto approaching out of the corner of his eye carrying his coffee and so detoured suddenly and went down into the medical bay, hopeful that he'd be followed.

"Your coffee as requested." Ianto said calmly as he placed the mug on the small table to the side of the room where Owen was flipping through paperwork pretending he was looking for something.

"Cheers." Owen said simply.

"Well?" Ianto whispered after a few minutes silence.

"Either he buys what you said up there – which I am not wholly pleased about but we'll discuss that later – or he is the worlds greatest bluffer – in which case remind me never to play him at poker." Owen spoke quickly and quietly.

"Right." Ianto said simply.

"Any thoughts?" Owen asked.

Ianto nodded. "Oh yes. And believe me, they aren't particularly good ones. Just watch your back yeah, because I always lost at poker against Jack. Every time." He mused before climbing the steps back up to the main Hub, leaving a worried Owen in his wake.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews. I am taking your wishes for more snow to arrive outside my door and therefore initiating a third snow day for me as a compliment. I don't know if I will survive another day trapped in my house, but I appreciate the fact that you are all eager to read more of this :)**

**Snow Forecast: It is apparently going to fall at around 3am… I'll let you know…**

**Please review x**

After a quiet morning in the Hub with each team member in their own areas working away Ianto's re-emergence from the archives around lunchtime was a welcome distraction.

"I'm going to order food in – any preferences?" He asked as he stood in the centre of the room and looked around at each of his team-mates in turn.

"Anything but pizza. We really need to start varying our diet a bit." Tosh said as she looked up from her monitor.

Ianto smiled and nodded at the request. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Isn't there a new sandwich bar opened up on the Plass?" Gwen offered.

"Yeah I spotted that the other day. Wonder if they're open with all the snow." Tosh mused.

"I take it you'd like me to and find out?" Ianto asked as he moved towards the coat stand and pulled on his thick winter overcoat.

"Thanks Ianto. Anything remotely healthy will do – just no tuna." Gwen requested.

"Chicken salad or something similar thanks." Tosh asked.

Ianto nodded. "Owen? What can I get you?" He asked looked at the unusually quiet medic.

"I don't know. I might come along for the walk. I could do with some air." He said slipping off his stool and pulling his leather jacket on.

Ianto nodded before tapping his comms. "Jack I'm going to the new sandwich bar on the Plass – assuming its open. What can I get you?" He asked.

"I don't mind. Anything will do." Jack said simply before disconnecting from the chat.

"Right. We won't be long assuming it's open. If not, I'll use my initiative." Ianto said as he set off towards the cog door with Owen following.

"Be careful out there." Tosh called.

"No snowball fights." Gwen called.

Owen sighed as he stepped into the lift, leaning back on the wall and closing his eyes. "You'd think after all this time I'd be used to being the bad guy, in fact it's a role I usually enjoy. But when I haven't done anything wrong, and I am taking grief for something that he did to you, it's not so fun." He said sombrely as he exited the lift and walked through into the tourist information office and out onto the boardwalk at a pace that meant Ianto had to jog to catch him up.

"Could you honestly not come up with a better story behind that damned bruise on your face other than me chucking a snowball at you? If you even disregard the fact that if my snowball had caused the bruise it would have appeared a damn sight sooner, I don't really appreciate being the fall guy in this stupid lie you are running. I get the fact that you telling the girls that Jack hit you would incur a barrage of questions, but surely you who knows everything, who can spin lies that sometimes rival Jacks – you have a history of it after all – could have come up with something that didn't make me villain of the piece." Owen snarled before recoiling slightly when he realised what he'd said, and how Ianto's face had fallen as a result.

"Are you done?" Ianto asked, his ability to maintain his composure amazing Owen.

"Ianto I didn't mean to… that's not what I was meaning… I just…" Owen babbled.

"You meant it. You knew exactly what you were saying, and you meant it. I'm going to the sandwich bar. I suggest you find an alternate place for lunch." Ianto said calmly before walking away from Owen, his hands pushed deep in his pockets, his pace a little faster than usual. As he walked up the steps onto the Plass he brought his hand up to his face in an attempt to physically push back the sob that was bubbling over.

"Ianto!" Owen called from behind him, the fast paced footsteps of the Londoner sounding. The Welshman stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. Owen reached him swiftly and rounded him, standing before him and looking at his sombre face.

"Ianto I am sorry. I didn't mean it I swear. I just…" Owen pushed his hand through his hair in frustration. "The way I feel about you… I just snapped and I'm sorry. I just don't want to be the bad guy… not this time."

Ianto let out a calming breath before he spoke. "I am sorry that I implicated you in the cause of this. I panicked and it was the first thing that came to mind. I attempted damage control with whole 'Owen the Chef' remark, but Team Torchwood has a tendency to focus on the bad rather than the good points of peoples character. Trust me, I have long standing experience being on the receiving end." He said coolly.

"Please don't do this. Please don't push me away. Not after it's taken me so long to get to this point." Owen begged.

"What do you want from me Owen? Do you want me to go back in there, call everyone into the conference room and explain to them that Jack punched me because he thinks I'm screwing you, which is something that as yet hasn't happened, but could be on the cards? Do you want that?" Ianto asked incredulously.

"You know I don't. Telling the team is not something I look forward to. Even if you take Jack out of the equation – and god I wish I could – I hardly expect Gwen and Tosh to react favourably, do you? What I want is for us to not fall out because that is exactly what he wants. He wants us to bicker and row and for us to end this before we have chance to start out and if we let that happen I will regret it for the rest of my life." Owen spoke passionately and it surprised Ianto.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Ianto murmured softly.

A small smile graced Owen's lips. "I just don't know what to do about this." He said gently.

"Lets try and make it through the rest of the day without incident. We'll keep an eye on Jack and see if we can figure out what he's thinking. Tonight we'll go back to mine and forget about Torchwood for a night. The whole night." Ianto said as he allowed his fingers to brush Owen's lightly and subtly, aware of the nearby CCTV camera and the fact that Jack might be watching them.

Owen nodded as his smile grew. "He's watching isn't here?" He said with a wry smile.

"More than likely. You'd know if I thought he wasn't." Ianto winked.

"Let's go get lunch then." Owen said turning around and heading in the direction of the sandwich bar.

"Just be glad he can't hear." Ianto said as he jogged to catch him up.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he'd bugged you or something, but I'm assuming by the fact I'm still alive that he hasn't thought of that yet." Owen replied as they reached the door of the sandwich bar and he held it open for Ianto. The Welshman couldn't help but laugh as he walked inside.

"Don't give him any ideas." He said with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you as always for the reviews. As you can probably guess from the lack of updates today I did make it into work, albeit for a meagre three hours. There are threats of more snow tonight, so I could be enduring a third snow day tomorrow and forgoing work once more. I'm sure you'll all be hoping for snow, and to be honest, after the mission to get to work today, so will I.**

**I can't believe that this has spiralled so easily, and so joyously, from an 841 word one-shot to a story of over 12,000 words and counting. I thank you for reading this, and for your kind words.**

**Please review x**

The afternoon passed without event either rift or Jack based. The team was relieved to not have to venture out in the snow and it gave them plenty time to finish up on some of the backlog of paperwork. As the clock swung around to six o'clock they began to get restless and a little bored, so Jack finally submitted.

"Okay lets make the most of the quiet – you might as well go home." He said. "Obviously I need you to all keep your mobiles on in case, but I don't think any of you will be disturbed tonight." He added.

"Brilliant. Uninterrupted night in with Rhys for a change." Gwen said enthusiastically as she got out of her seat and began gathering up her belongings. "What about you Tosh?" She asked glancing at the Japanese woman.

"Bottle of wine… box of chocolates… and a bit of Mr Darcy I think." She said with a smile.

Gwen grinned. "Ianto – got any plans?" She asked looking over at the Welshman who was sat on the sofa with an ever-present mug of coffee in his hands.

"Nope." He said taking a swig from his mug. "I will probably just enjoy the opportunity to catch up on some sleep for once." He got up and wandered into the kitchen with his now empty mug as he heard Gwen turn her questioning to Owen.

"And you Owen… or is that a stupid question?" She asked with a smirk.

"It's a stupid question." Owen replied as he pulled on his leather jacket and made his way to the cog door. "Night everyone." He called over his shoulder before walking out.

"Night." Gwen called back pulling her coat on and hoisting her bag over her shoulder. "Ready to go?" She asked looking at Tosh who nodded.

"Okay we're off Jack. Have a nice night." She called with a smile at her Captain who was watching proceedings from the gantry outside his office.

"Night Gwen… have a good one Tosh." He called back with a trademark grin as they hurried out chatting merrily as they went. Jack let his gaze drift to the kitchen and he set off towards the small room. Walking inside he found Ianto washing up the last of the dishes that had been used that day.

"You should know by now that you can't sneak up on me sir." Ianto said calmly, his back still facing Jack.

"I just wanted to offer my apologies for what I did last night. I shouldn't have reacted that way, and I'm sorry if I hurt you." The immortal man spoke sincerely.

"I appreciate that." Ianto said draining the sink and drying his hands on a towel as he turned around to face him. "I'm sorry for what I said to you – I was trying to upset you and I went for an easy blow." He admitted.

"I'm glad you and Owen are getting on for a change. Has he taken a look at this?" Jack asked brushing his hand lightly across Ianto's jaw.

Ianto stepped out of Jack's touch. "It's just bruised – I'm sure I'll live." He replied.

Jack lowered his hand and sighed. "Okay." He said simply. "Have a good evening." He added before turning and walking out of the kitchen. Ianto dropped the towel onto the bench and made his way out of kitchen making his way towards the coat stand and pulling his overcoat down from it. As he pulled it on his mobile phone sounded in his pocket and he took it out and read the text message.

"Gone home to change. I'll be round later. Didn't think meeting on the Plass would be a good idea x"

Ianto smiled. "Night Jack." He called before walking through the cog door and making his way up and out of the Hub. As he stepped onto the Plass he was relieved to see that a lot of the snow seemed to have melted meaning that he would hopefully be able to drive to work tomorrow for a change, instead of negotiating the treacherous roads. Nestling into the warmth of his coat Ianto crossed the Plass and walked quickly down the roads that led to his apartment. The journey was much faster than it had been for the past few mornings and evenings and he was soon home and revelling in the warmth of his central heating. Going into his bedroom he took off his suit and replaced it with more casual jeans and a thin knit V-neck sweater. He left his feet bare as he padded back out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. He flipped on the light as he walked in and made his way over to his fridge. He pulled it open and did a quick scan of its contents, relieved to see there were still a few bottles of beer left. Food wise things were a little grim, as they often were, but there was always the option of takeaway if necessary. Closing the fridge he turned and powered up the coffee machine. The clock on the wall indicated that it was a little after six forty five and he was beginning to wonder what time Owen would be arriving. A small smile played on his lips as he set about crafting one of his infamous coffees. It had been less than thirty-six hours since the kiss on the Plass that had surfaced a feeling in Ianto that the Welshman thought had long since left him. A feeling that he hadn't experienced since long before the fall of Canary Wharf. Ianto took a sip from his coffee, mildly smug at his own ability, as he began to wonder how he'd managed to allow Owen to affect him this way. Owen of all people. There was a gentle knocking on his front door that jolted him from his thoughts, and he placed his mug down on the bench behind him before sauntering down to his door and pulling it open with a smile.

"Dr Harper." He greeted.

"Mr Jones." Owen replied with a smirk.

"Coffee?" Ianto asked stepping back into his apartment and allowing Owen to pass inside. He shrugged his leather jacket off and hung it on the pegs in the hall and followed Ianto through to the kitchen.

"Got any beer?" Owen asked.

Ianto nodded and smiled. "In the fridge. Help yourself." He said picking up his coffee and taking a drink. "I have no food in by the way. I don't know if you're hungry, but its going to have to be take out if you are." He added as Owen pulled open the fridge door and removed a bottle.

"Got an opener?" He asked waving the beer in his hand.

"Middle drawer." Ianto gestured. Owen tugged the drawer open and pulled the opener out of the meticulously organised drawer, snapping the cap from the bottle before replacing the opener and raising the bottle in toast.

"Cheers." He said before taking a swig as Ianto raised his coffee mug in response.

"So are you hungry?" Ianto asked.

Owen nodded. "Starved. As nice and healthy as the sandwiches were at lunch there were hardly enough to satisfy appetite." He pointed out.

"I'll get the menus." Ianto said as he downed the last of his coffee and placed the mug in the sink. Reaching up onto the top of the fridge he pulled down a shallow basket and placed it on the bench top. "What do you fancy?" He asked as he pulled out menus for a selection of the nearest takeaways that delivered.

Owen placed the beer bottle beside the basket and took the menus out of Ianto's hands, dropping them into the basket. "For a reason I can't fathom, you." He murmured before placing a hand on the back of the Welshman's head and pulling it down into a crushing kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Two updates in one day and that's even with me going to work. I'm just too nice. The real reason is that I'm enjoying writing this way too much, and I am enjoying your reviews as well. More chapters tomorrow but the number will hang largely on whether or not I end up in work, and for how long.**

**Please keep reviewing x**

"I know we were meant to be forgetting about Torchwood for the night, but did Jack say anything to you before you left?" Owen asked before shovelling another forkful of the Chinese they'd had delivered into his mouth. They were sat at a small table at one end of Ianto's lounge, the silver containers of food spread in every available gap and two partially drunk bottles of beer between them.

Ianto nodded as he swallowed. "He apologised for hitting me." He said before picking a spring roll from a container and biting it clean in half. "And I apologised for what I said." He added before popping the last of the spring roll into his mouth.

"Nothing to suggest he still suspects?" Owen checked.

Ianto shook his head. "He said he was glad we were getting on for a change. But I don't think he thinks there's anything more than a new found tolerance there."

Owen sniggered. "That's one word for it." He mused as he helped himself to the last prawn toast.

Ianto smirked. "So do you want to watch a movie after this or what?" He asked as he placed his cutlery down onto his plate and pushed it away from himself slightly before plucking a final spring roll from the box.

"I don't mind." Owen shrugged. "What have you got?" He asked.

"Not much to be fair. Don't really get time to watch them, so I don't really bother buying them anymore. I do own every James Bond ever made, and a few other secret agent type movies, but nothing recent." Ianto said.

"Bond fan eh? Explains the suits I guess." Owen grinned.

Ianto laughed softly. "One of the reasons yeah. Some of us actually like to look smart for work, not like we've just rolled in from the pub." He bantered.

"Sometimes I have just rolled in from the pub." Owen pointed out lightly. "Anyway I don't see how that whole suit get up can be particularly conducive to running after aliens in." He challenged as he clasped his hands together before his face with his elbows leant on the table on either side of the plate.

"I think I manage alright." Ianto responded. "And to be honest I don't do that much running. A gentle jog if essential, but walking is more my speed. Ideally not even that."

"Fair point." Owen conceded. "This the last of the beer?" He asked downing the last of his bottle.

Ianto nodded. "I'm a pretty lousy host I'm afraid." He said.

Owen shook his head. "I'll nip out a get some more – did I see a shop down the road?" He asked rising to his feet.

"Yeah there's an all night place on the corner." Ianto said as he got up and began gathering up the empty containers and dirty plates.

"Anything else you want?" Owen asked. Ianto shook his head. "Okay. Won't be a tick." He said planting a brief kiss on Ianto's lips before walking out the room, the sound of the front door opening and closing again signalling his departure. Ianto carried the takeaway containers into the kitchen and tossed them into the bin. Going back to the table he collected up the dirty plates and cutlery before taking those back to the kitchen and loading them into the dishwasher before turning it on. Lastly he finished his beer and placed the empties into the recycling bin. Flicking the light off in the kitchen he walked back into the lounge when he heard a knocking at the front door. As he walked down the hall and pulled it open he laughed.

"That was fast… Jack." He said as he mood altered and his laugh halted abruptly.

"Ianto." Jack said simply.

"What are you doing here?" Ianto asked.

"Rift was quiet and I got bored, and wondered if you wanted some company. Or am I interrupting something?" Jack explained.

Ianto shook his head. "No… I was just heading to bed actually. Long day and all. Another time maybe?" He lied as he heard the lift being called back down to the ground floor.

"Are you okay Ianto? You seem on edge." Jack commented.

"I'm fine. Really. Just tired. Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow." He said making to close the door.

"Who were you talking to?" Jack asked.

"What? When?" Ianto spluttered.

"You were talking to someone when you answered the door, like you were expecting someone that wasn't me." Jack reasoned. The sound of the lift gliding up to Ianto's floor sounded and the Welshman began to panic.

"No-one. Honest. It was probably the TV. Look I'm tired and to be honest I don't really want to talk to you right now. Can we do this tomorrow?" Ianto said as the lift doors opened and Owen stepped out, but thankfully spotted the back of Jack in time to retreat into the lift and press the button that closed the doors.

"Okay." Jack said softly in defeat. "Sorry to disturb you. Sleep well Ianto." He said before making his way over to the lift.

"Oh use the stairs Jack. The lifts been playing up recently. Wouldn't want you getting stuck." Ianto said with a nervous laugh.

"Noted. Night Ianto." Jack said walking over and down the staircase. Once out of sight Ianto wedged his flat door open with a shoe that was lying in his hall and jogged over to the lift and pressed the button to call it, hoping Owen was still inside and hadn't been found by Jack. Thankfully the door opened immediately and a nervous looking Owen was stood inside holding a carrier bag.

"That was a little close." Owen said as his face softened.

"Just a little." Ianto breathed as Owen stepped out of the lift and they walked back into his flat and closed the door.

"Dare I ask what he wanted?" Owen said as he placed the carrier bag on the coffee table.

"To talk. He was bored at the Hub and wondered if I needed company." Ianto explained, the two men remaining standing in the middle of his lounge.

"And do you?" Owen asked looking up into Ianto's eyes.  
The Welshman shook his head. "Not from him." He murmured as he cupped Owen's face in his hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. Ianto could feel the pounding beat of Owen's heart as their bodies were pressed against each other, the medic's strong arms circling his waist and holding him close. The kiss ended when the two men broke apart gasping for air but Owen's arms remained firmly in place. Ianto rested his arms on the older mans shoulder as he let his fingers drift languidly through Owen's short hair and he looked down into his eyes.

"Stay tonight?" He asked softly and almost inaudibly.

Owen nodded.

**AN2: Do I go explicit or implicit that is the question? Answers via reviews please x**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you to all of you that reviewed and offered your votes for the implicit versus explicit question I asked at the end of the last chapter. The votes were pretty fifty fifty, so what I will do is begin this chapter from the morning after, and then at some point I will upload a one-shot of Ianto and Owen's first night together. That way I wont have to change the rating, and those that don't want to read it won't have to worry about missing any major plot lines. The one-shot will be purely Ianto and Owen smut, and have no bearing on the story.**

**Are you all happy with the pace of the story?**

**  
Please review x**

Owen woke early the next morning and yawned as he stretched, before opening his eyes when his hand impacted with something. Rolling his head to one side his look of confusion turned to one of happiness when the face of a sleeping Ianto greeted him. Owen rolled his entire body on to one side, folding one arm beneath his head like a makeshift pillow so he could look properly at the young Welshman. With his free hand he reached out tentatively and stroked his hand delicately down Ianto's cheek, before grazing his fingers through the soft brown hair on the man's head. Laying his hand gently on Ianto's cheek again he brushed his thumb across the lower lip before leaning forward slowly and pressing his own lips against it. A soft moan emitted from Ianto as he woke up and kissed back.

"Hey." Owen murmured softly when the kiss ended, a grin spread on his lips that he couldn't seem to shake.

"Good morning." Ianto replied. "I wasn't sure you'd still be here." He commented.

"Why? Did you think I'd slip out in the early hours?" Owen asked surprised.

Ianto shook his head. "No. I just… I had an amazing time last night… and I was beginning to think it had been a dream." He blushed as he heard the words he'd just said in his head. "God that was so corny." He said with an embarrassed snigger as he flattened his face into the mattress.

Owen laughed gently as he stroked his hand down the back of Ianto's head before dropping a kiss onto it. "Despite what you might fear Ianto, last night was most definitely real. And I am definitely still here. And there is no where else I'd rather be." He murmured softly as he nestled his head into Ianto's hair.

Ianto turned his face towards Owen as the older man leant back and looked down into his eyes. "How's about I go get us some coffee?" He asked.

Owen shook his head. "You always make the coffee. Allow me." He said dipping his head and kissing Ianto gently on the lips before turning and slipping out of bed. As he crossed the room he grabbed his discarded boxers from the floor and pulled them on.

"Owen?" Ianto called softly from where he was still lying in the bed on his side, the duvet settled just above his bare waist.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can you even make coffee?" Ianto smirked.

Owen grinned. "Honestly, no. Not unless it involves a jar, a spoon and a kettle of boiling water. And I can't imagine that's the kind of coffee you're offering is it?" He admitted.

Ianto shook his head. "Come on." He said shuffling out of the bed and looking around the room for his own boxers. Once located he pulled them on and looked back at Owen who was smirking. "Let me show you how it's done." He said leading him out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

"I thought you already did that?" Owen replied with a wink.

Ianto smiled as he flicked on the coffee machine. He pulled two mugs down from the cupboard above the machine and placed them on the nearest bench top as he felt two warm hands land on his hips, just above the waistband of his boxers. Owen's thumbs grazed from side to side as he planted a firm kiss on the back of Ianto's shoulder before resting his chin there.

"Thank you for last night." He began with his voice low and gentle. "I have wanted this… you… for such a long time, and I hope you want me too. I… can't stop thinking about you… and whilst that scares me… I need you to know how I feel about you." He whispered as he slid his arms around Ianto's waist and up across his chest. Ianto brought his own hands up to cover Owen's before turning his head slightly so he could look at the Londoner.

"I want you too Owen." He replied fondly. "Never doubt that."

Owen smiled. "So… this coffee. How hard can it be?" He asked confidently as he lowered his hands from Ianto's chest and bumped him out of the way of the machine, eyeing up the dials and levers that made up the most prized item in the kitchen.

"You just need to treat it with the right amount of love and attention." Ianto explained. "That way, you will always get the perfect cup of coffee."

Owen nodded. "What?" He asked with a short laugh.

Ianto smiled. "Allow me to demonstrate." He said, bumping Owen back out of the way and setting about tweaking levers and pressing buttons until two steaming mugs of coffee were sat on the bench. Owen took one of them, brought it to his lips and smiled as the aroma breached his nose. Opening his mouth he took his first taste and grinned.

"The chances of me doing what you just did is minimal. This is delicious. What was that syrup you added? I can barely taste it, but I know there's something there." He mused taking another drink.

"Vanilla. Takes the bitterness out of the coffee, without masking the flavour." Ianto said taking a mouthful of his own drink.

"You're like a coffee genius. Where did you learn all this?" Owen asked gesturing at the machine.

"When I left school I spent a couple of years drifting from job to job whilst I figured out what I wanted to do with my life, and whilst things were difficult with my family. I ended up working a lot in coffee shops. I picked up a few tricks." He explained. "Torchwood One paid well enough that with my first pay cheque I bought myself this." He added as he patted his coffee machine affectionately.

Owen smiled. He noted the comment about difficulties with his family, and realised that he really knew very little about Ianto's past, but decided now wasn't the time to get into it. Looking up at the clock on the wall he sighed.

"We need to get to work." He said with a disappointed tone.

Ianto nodded. "I'll hop in the shower then make my way. I take it you'll be late as usual?" He said as he downed the last of his drink and placed the mug in the sink.

Owen smirked as he nodded. "Why break the habit of a lifetime?" He asked as he continued to drink his coffee at an altogether more leisurely pace.

"Why indeed." Ianto replied with a shake of his head. "Right I'll be in the shower. Are you going to head home before you go to work?" He asked as he set off towards the kitchen door.

Owen nodded. "Yeah. Its not unusual for me to turn up in the same clothes two days running, but it'll pose fewer questions if I get changed. I don't really want to have to start making up some story about a gorgeous girl that I bedded last night. Not when I would much rather talk about this gorgeous guy I spent the night with." He said with a gentle smile.

Ianto smiled. "Do you want a shower before you go?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Was that an invitation to join you?" Owen asked.

"It certainly was." Ianto replied before dashing out the room, Owen soon giving chase.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I managed to move my car today for the first time since Tuesday, so fingers crossed I will make it to work without reliance on trains tomorrow. That is assuming that the snow that is currently falling outside doesn't get any worse…

**Thank you for continuing to read and review this. I am becoming moderately obsessed with the concept of Ianto and Owen together…**

**Please review x**

"Good morning sir." Ianto said placing Jack's coffee mug on the desk.

"Morning Ianto." Jack smiled briefly up at him before returning his attention to the paperwork on his desk.

"Are you okay sir?" Ianto asked concerned by the uncommonly sedate and muted Captain.

Jack nodded as he looked up at him again. "I'm fine." He said unconvincingly. "You?"

"Fine." Ianto nodded.

"I know we've been in situations like this before, where one or both of us has done something that affects the trust and friendship that we usually share. I just want you to know that I hope we get back to normal soon because whilst I blame myself for this, I miss you and I miss your friendship." Jack said.

"I'm still your friend sir." Ianto reasoned.

Jack nodded. "Just not enough to talk to me last night?"

"With all due respect it was pretty late when you showed up." Ianto replied.

"Not for the first time though." Jack remarked with a brief wink.

"Yeah well things have changed a lot since then." Ianto commented. "Look sir we're friends and I hope too that we can get back to a civilised working relationship, but I think we need to draw the line somewhere. And you turning up uninvited at eleven o'clock at night isn't acceptable." He said with a calm tone.

"Are you seeing someone else?" Jack asked politely.

"Yes I am. So like I said, turning up in the middle of the night is hardly a good idea is it?" Ianto replied.

Jack looked suddenly disappointed. "Well I hope they make you happy." He said in a slightly forced voice. The sound of the cog door reopening echoed through the Hub. "Best get the team their coffees." Jack said before returning to his paperwork.

Ianto turned around without further reply and left the office. Looking to see who had just entered he was pleased to see that Owen had just turned up.

"Coffee?" He called, causing the Torchwood medic to look up.

"Please." Owen replied with a grin.

"I'll bring it down." Ianto said before wandering down to the kitchen to prepare Owen's drink as the medic descended the steps to his medical bay. A few moments later Ianto arrived with two mugs and handed one to Owen who took a drink and smiled.

"Incredible." He said softly, locking eyes with Ianto.

"Anytime." Ianto replied with a smirk as he took a drink from his own mug, the sound of the cog door and the arrival of the girls filling the air.

"Seen Jack this morning?" Owen asked quietly.

Ianto nodded. "I told him I was seeing someone else, and would therefore prefer it if he didn't turn up uninvited at night."

Owen's eyes widened. "And what did he say?" He asked.

"That he hopes I'm happy." Ianto replied.

"And are you happy Ianto?" Owen asked.

"Very." He said simply before climbing the stairs up to the main area of the Hub to make coffee for the rest of the team.

"So am I." Owen called after him before settling down to do some work.

"Good morning Gwen – how are you feeling today?" Ianto asked with a smile.

"Oh much better thanks Ianto. You seem cheerful – good night last night?" She asked as she slung her jacket on the back of her chair.

"Brilliant thank you. Ready for your coffee?" He asked.

"Please." She said settling down at her desk.

Ianto nodded and made his way to the kitchen, passing Jack who had emerged from his office.

"Morning team – Owen get up here." He called. The medic jogged up from his bay still clutching the drink Ianto had just delivered.

"Morning Jack. Where's the fire?" He asked as he hopped onto the chair by his desk.

"No fire. Not yet anyway." Jack began. "The rift has been uncommonly quiet for the last few days, since the snow began in fact. Tosh I want you to tap into the satellites and see if there is any unusual activity off planet. Gwen can you liase with the police and UNIT and see if there's anything they aren't telling us. We have never had this many days in a row without activity and its rather disconcerting. Ianto get down into the archives – I want you to pull up everything we have on snow and snow related incidents. Snow often falls as a result of something bigger somewhere else and I want to know what that is. Owen I need you to man the tourist office." He said.

"What?" Owen snapped as Gwen sniggered softly before picking up the coffee Ianto had just dropped on her desk.

"This isn't a medical problem yet, so I as the only spare member of the team I need someone up there manning the office." Jack reasoned.

"No offence Jack but from what you've just said it isn't a problem at all. In fact chances are it's an event that happened on another planet four days ago. Why are we wasting our time looking into something that might not even have happened, and doesn't seem to have affected Earth other than a bit of seasonal snow?" Owen asked angrily.

"Because I'm in charge and I told you to." Jack replied.

"But we don't open the office every day – can't I help Gwen talk to UNIT or Ianto in the archives?" Owen suggested.

"I don't think Ianto would really like the idea of you let lose in his archives do you? You will man the office and if anyone needs a hand they can always ask." Jack smirked.

"Brilliant." Owen said roughly before storming off to the cog door and disappearing through it.

"Okay team – get to it. Ianto I want you to bring the files up to my office once you've gathered them." Jack ordered.  
Ianto nodded. "How specific do you want me to be? Being situated in South Wales we have rather a lot of data based around snow." He asked with a smirk.

"I want it all." Jack replied before stalking back to his office.

"Right." Ianto said softly.

"Is he okay?" Tosh asked Ianto quietly.

The Welshman shrugged. "I don't know."

"Anything happened this morning? You're in first – was he alright when you arrived?" Gwen asked.

"He seemed a bit quiet. He turned up at my place last night and I sent him away, but it was late and I wasn't…" His voice trailed off.

"You weren't what?" Tosh coaxed.

"I wasn't alone." Ianto sighed.

"Oh." Gwen grinned.

"Right I'll be in the archives." Ianto said heading down the walkway that led to the huge storeroom which housed the seemingly endless shelves of boxes and filing cabinets. Once inside he placed his mug down on the small desk before turning and slamming his fist angrily into the nearest filing cabinet, a loud metallic thud echoing around the room as he sighed in frustration.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Some reviewers seem to know what's going on here… others don't. I apologise if my writing at the end of the last chapter didn't make the reasons for Ianto's sudden frustration obvious. All is about to be revealed…**

**Please review x**

Owen was spinning around on the chair behind the counter in the tourist office, letting out an irritated sigh with each revolution. He'd been up there for two hours now and unsurprisingly he hadn't seen a single soul. He could only imagine what Ianto did up here when he was on duty. Letting his gaze drift across the desk area of the counter he found a few pens and a tin that any takings were housed in, a pad of paper that he'd already doodled on, and a rather ill looking pot plant. It was apparent from this plant and the one back in Ianto's flat that the Welshman didn't have particularly green fingers. A small smile graced Owen's lips as his mind flooded with memories of Ianto's fingers that though not especially green had talents in other areas. Opening the top drawer of three that were underneath the desk he grinned. The drawer was empty save for a well-thumbed copy of one of Ian Fleming's numerous novels, and a plastic Tupperware box containing half a packet of chocolate hobnobs.

"So this is how you pass your time." Owen mused, taking the box out the drawer, pulling off the lid and helping himself to one of the biscuits. As he chewed merrily on the hobnob the comms unit in his ear sounded.

"Owen can you come and help me carry some files up to Jack's office." Ianto asked.

"Absolutely." Owen mumbled through a mouthful of biscuit.

"And make sure you put the lid back on properly before you leave – I don't want soft hobnobs." Ianto commented before disconnecting the comms.

Owen sniggered as he took care closing the box correctly before placing it back in the drawer beside Ianto's book. Closing the drawer first he rounded the counter and flipped the sign in the door window around the 'Closed' and bolted the door. Pushing the button that opened the secret doorway he slipped through and travelled down to the Hub via the lift. As he stepped through the cog door he glanced around and saw that Gwen was chatting animatedly and somewhat angrily on the phone and Tosh was tapping frantically at her keyboard. Jack was nowhere to be seen, and Owen wasn't sure that was a bad thing. Stepping onto the walkway he set off down to the archives, pushing open the door and calling out.

"Ianto?" He called.

"Here." Ianto popped out from behind a set of shelves with a box of files in his arms.

"How many more of those are there?" Owen asked.

"Twenty seven." Ianto replied.

"Twenty seven?" Owen echoed incredulously.

Ianto nodded. "As I pointed out to Jack 'Snow' is a rather wide search term, especially in Wales. Its almost as wide as searching for 'Rain' or 'Sheep'." He replied. His tone was far from jovial, despite his wit.

"You okay?" Owen asked softly, knowing that the archives were one place Jack couldn't hear them.

Ianto deposited the box on the nearest surface before replying. "I think he knows." He said simply.

"He knows? What about us?" Owen asked nervously.

Ianto nodded. "This is a totally futile and pointless exercise. He has Gwen and Tosh playing around with things they enjoy. He has me digging out twenty seven boxes of ridiculous information, and he has you banished to the office upstairs like some kind of naughty child. His comment about one of us asking you for help if needed was blatantly aimed at me, so I'm just going to give in. If he wants to make a scene, I'm not going to stop him." His voice turned angry and frustrated as he spoke.

Owen sighed as he closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around the younger man who melted into his hold. He planted a soft kiss on the side of Ianto's head before he replied. "I can understand your frustration Ianto, but this is not the way to tackle this. Do you want me to go and talk to him?" He asked with unusual calmness.

"You're the one that wanted to hit him the other day. How can you want to talk to him now?" Ianto asked as he slipped his arms around Owen's waist and closed his eyes as though hoping to escape from the madness.

"Because I don't want the team to find out about us through a yelling match in the middle of the Hub. And we don't even know that he does know about us. Not for sure. Maybe what he said before was the truth. Maybe there is something out there that we need to know about." Owen suggested.

Ianto sighed, knowing that there was a chance Owen was right. "How many of my biscuits did you eat?" He asked with a gentle smirk as he leant back so he could look at Owen.

Owen laughed softly. "I'd only just found them when you called, so just the one." He admitted. "Come on. Lets get these boxes upstairs." He said planting a soft kiss on Ianto's lips before the two men parted. The silence was broken suddenly by the sharp sound of someone slow clapping in the shadows. Neither man really needed to look to see who it was.

"Good effort Owen – you almost had me convinced there. And I know there's nothing to find." Jack said as he emerged into the light.

"Is this really necessary? Why can't you just talk to me? Why does this even have to be an issue?" Ianto asked.

"You lied to me." Jack seethed looking at Ianto with dark angry eyes.

"As I said to you before who I am seeing – and in fact whether I am seeing anyone – is none of your business. My private life is sacred to me, especially in this job, and you are not part of it anymore." Ianto replied.

"Why did you leave me Ianto?" Jack asked calmly.

Ianto sighed. "What?" He asked.

"Answer the question." Jack said.

"Because you were cheating on me. Because to you I was just someone to play with. Because I was just another of a long list of conquests. Because I deserve more than that." Ianto reasoned.

"And you think you'll get that from him?" Jack asked incredulously. "From Owen the serial shagger?"

"At least I know he's faithful. At least I know he cares about me." Ianto said. "Which is more than you ever did."

"I cared about you. I still care about you." Jack replied.

Owen snorted. "Course you did. That's why you kept bringing men and women back to the Hub when Ianto wasn't here."

"Shut up Owen." Jack spat.

"No. I will not stand here whilst you bullshit to his face. If you cared about him you would not have cheated on him. You are such an arrogant shit Jack. Deleting the CCTV footage of your little friends wandering around in here… editing the records so nobody would notice the masses of retcon you must have used on them all going missing. Can I suggest for future reference that you incinerate the contents of your rubbish bin, and don't just toss it out? You never know who might go through it." Owen smirked.

Jack's eyes widened and his face grew angry as he realised what Owen was saying, and what he was confessing to. "You bastard." He snarled.

"That's me." Owen nodded. "Now get the hell over yourself, and stay away from him okay? Stop with these pathetic games and lets get on with some proper work." He barked.

"This is not over." Jack growled before stalking out.

e


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you for your brilliant reviews – I especially loved the comment about Jack being a "Drama Queen". He is rather dark in this story, but I found it necessary to focus on the bad points of his character to make this work. I had to give Ianto a good reason to not be with him and his bed hopping potential seemed ideal. **

**Also – have you all seen the track listing for JB's new album? I LOVE that he's covered a song that I have Jack singing in one of my songfic's. Whilst writing the second part of "Last Request" I could imagine Jack singing the song I used in my head, and I am thrilled that I will get the chance to really hear it.**

**Anyway, let the chaos ensue – I do love Owen in this chapter, even if I do say so myself.**

**Please review x**

Jack marched angrily into the Hub, his blood boiling from Owen's revelation. "Go home." He barked as he headed towards the steps that led to his office.

"What?" Gwen asked, the phone stuck to the side of her head whilst she was kept on hold.

"I said go home. NOW!" He shouted.

"What's going on Jack?" Tosh asked looking over her monitors at the Captain.

"Can nobody do what I ask? Leave. Now. Both of you." He said angrily as he strode over to Gwen's desk and slammed his hand on the cradle of the telephone, terminating her call abruptly.

"What's the matter Jack?" Gwen asked as she replaced the receiver.

Footsteps on metal sounded as Ianto and Owen walked out into the Hub, neither man carrying the boxes of files Ianto had gathered. Jack glanced over at them before turning back to Gwen.

"I want you to go home, and I don't want you back here until tomorrow." He said trying to calm his voice.

"But I thought we had work to do?" She reasoned.

Owen sniggered.

"Don't push me Harper." Jack spat pointing his finger sharply at the medic. "Now Gwen please, just do as I ask. Go home. Spend some time with Rhys. You too Tosh. Go home." He said in a much softer tone as he looked back at the two women who were totally confused.

"Okay Jack." Gwen conceded, still unsure of what was happening.

"See you tomorrow." Tosh said as she followed Gwen out through the cog door. As the door rolled closed behind them Jack turned to look at Owen and Ianto, his arms crossed firmly across his chest.

"You're done here. I want you to get your things, and get the hell out of my Hub. You're finished." He spoke coolly yet with total control. The look in his eyes sent a chill through Ianto.

"What?" Owen said with a nervous laugh. "Again?" He asked.

"It is obvious that I can't trust you, so you are done here." Jack spoke deliberately, his gaze not shifting from the medic.  
"You're sacking me because I'm with Ianto?" Owen questioned.

"You can't do that Jack." Ianto spoke up.

"I am the leader of Torchwood Three, and it is up to me who works here, and who walks away. I need the support of my entire team. I do not need them going behind my back." Jack explained.

"So because I helped Ianto discover your numerous dirty little secrets, you're sacking me? Very mature Jack. You need me, and you know it." Owen replied. "Every single one of us has defied you or your orders at one time or another. None of us are perfect. If you are only employing people that you think you can trust implicitly you have the wrong team here. Name one person in this team that you trust totally, that hasn't defied you, just once." He asked.

"This is not up for debate." Jack replied.

"You never were good at giving answers were you Jack?" Owen sneered. "Fine. You want to sack me, go ahead. But before I go, there's a few things you need to know." He began. "I knew you were cheating on him for six months before I started planting evidence and getting the CCTV back. Six months I kept your secret for. Six months I watched him follow you round like a puppy. Six months I let you hurt him before I stepped in. He is a good man Jack. A good man who doesn't deserve to be treated like he's nothing, like he's meaningless." Owen's voice began to shake as his eyes filled with unexpected tears. "I won't let you hurt him again." He snarled. "I won't let you destroy him. I won't let you take him away from me. If you think throwing me out of here will change how I feel about him you're wrong. You are the most arrogant man I have ever met. And I used to respect you Jack. After Katie… after you saved me… I looked up to you. I admired you. But you're just a bully and a cheat. You're pathetic." He spat.

"How you feel about him?" Jack echoed in disbelief. "Are you trying to tell me that you actually care about him? That you're not just using him like you use everyone else? That you're not just working your way through the team, one broken soul at a time?" He sneered.

"Is that how you see me Jack? A broken soul? Well I wonder whose fault that is." Ianto remarked.

"After all you two have through since you got here, how can you be with him?" Jack asked looking at Ianto.

"How can I not?" Ianto replied simply as he threaded his hand into Owen's. "Nobody has ever fought for me Jack. Never fought to get me, or to keep me. You had me, and you threw me away. Now I've moved on, and if you can't handle that, then that's your problem, not mine. Are you really going to destroy this team over something as stupid as us? What were we Jack, really? We were nothing. We were just sex. This," He said holding his hand interlocked with Owen aloft. "This is something worth fighting for."

Jack exhaled a long steadying breath. "We were never just sex Ianto, and you know it."

"Do I? Really? You never told me Jack. I never knew where I stood. I was just someone to keep you warm. One of many by all accounts." He mused. "I loved you Jack, and I would have done anything for you. But you destroyed any chance we had the minute you let someone else into your bed. Now I have someone else in mine." Ianto said before leading Owen by the hand towards the cog door.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Home." Ianto replied simply. "We will both be back tomorrow. Can I suggest you grow up before then?" He finished before walking through the door and into the waiting lift, riding it silently with Owen up till the two men stepped out onto the Plass.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked.

Ianto shook his head. "I hope you meant everything you said down there, because things are only just beginning Owen." He said.

"I meant it Ianto." Owen said as he raised both hands to Ianto's face. "You are a good man, and you deserve to be loved the way I love you, not treated like you're nothing. You are incredible, and you need to know that." He said fondly.

"You love me?" Ianto echoed softly in surprised.

Owen nodded. "Yeah I do." He said with a nervous smile. "I love you so much, and I won't let him hurt you anymore." He assured.

Ianto swallowed, before a smile filtered out onto his lips. "I love you too." He said as though he'd just realised it himself.

Owen grinned as he pulled Ianto against him, wrapping his arms around his body and resting his chin on Ianto's shoulder. "We'll get through this. I promise you." He murmured.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I am completely overwhelmed by the response to this story, especially when you consider that this is not a popular pairing. I can hardly believe that I am just a few reviews away from 100 – that is phenomenal, and I thank you all. Do I prefer Ianto/Owen to Ianto/Jack? I used to be Ianto/Jack all the way… now its borderline. The more I think about Ianto/Owen together (minds out of gutters please…) the more I think it works. **

**Special thanks to those reviewers who I have turned into compulsive email checkers as they await the next chapter – I am hugely flattered, and only slightly worried for your sanity :P x**

**Please review x**

Ianto woke to find Owen stood looking out the full-length windows of his bedroom, a steaming mug cradled in his hands, dressed only in his pyjama bottoms. It had been a long hard day and Ianto for one was exhausted, so finding Owen up at this hour was rather worrying.

"Hey." Ianto said sleepily as he sat up, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "You okay?"

"Can't sleep." Owen murmured with a glance over his shoulder and a faint smile.

"The coffee probably isn't helping." Ianto pointed out with a smirk as he leant forward a little, wrapping his arms around his knees which were bent in front of him though concealed beneath the duvet, which gathered around his bare waist.

"It's warm milk." Owen said. "Not helping either." He mused as he looked back over the Cardiff skyline.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ianto offered nervously.

Owen shook his head as he turned around. "I'm gonna go back to the Hub. I need to talk to Jack." He said.

"I'll come with you." Ianto said, moving to get out of Owen's bed.

The Londoner shook his head. "Stay here. Go back to sleep." He said as he began to dress.

"You're just going to talk to him?" Ianto confirmed, worried what would happen if either man lost their temper.

Owen nodded. "I promise I won't hit him." He said planting a kiss on Ianto's forehead before leaving the room and a few moments later his apartment. As he stepped out onto the street outside his building the biting winter wind rattled around him and he dug his hands deep into the pockets as he began his walk down to the bay. He hoped the cold wind would refresh him and also soothe him for the inevitable battle that would follow. As he stepped onto the Plass and set off towards the boardwalk he spotted a lone figure leaning on the railings overlooking the water, and at just after three in the morning there was only one person that could be. Taking a deep calming breath Owen made his way over, stopping a few feet along the railings and mirroring Jack's pose.

"Do you love him?" Owen asked cautiously.

"Do you?" Jack asked incredulously, as if it were the most ridiculous concept he could imagine.

"Don't you think things would be easier if you just answered a question once in a while?" Owen suggested.

"Do you?" Jack smirked at Owen, and the Londoner couldn't help matching his smirk before the two men laughed gently and eased some of the tension.

"I'm serious Jack." Owen began again. "Do you?"

"This isn't about Ianto." Jack replied. "This is about me not being able to trust a member of my team. After all we've been through this past year, I thought we were all getting back on track. I need to be able to trust you Owen, or it won't work." He explained.

"What about the fact that he can't trust you?" Owen retorted.

"Touché." Jack smiled ruefully as he looked back out across the bay.

"Look I'm sorry for dropping you in it with him, but you have to know why I did it. If you cared about him at all, if you cared in anything approaching the way he cared for you, you wouldn't have cheated on him. I'm no angel Jack, but I wouldn't cheat. Not on him. He deserves better." Owen explained.

"And that's where you come in is it?" Jack asked.

"I hope so." Owen replied softly.

"Look Owen, like I said, this isn't about how I feel about him. This is about you and me." Jack said.

"Bullshit." Owen said with a gentle laugh. "This is about you and him, and how you've suddenly realised that maybe you let a good thing go." He went on. "I won't give him up Jack. Not to anyone, and especially not to you."

"I'm not trying to get him back Owen. If he doesn't want to be with me, there's not much I can do about it." Jack commented.

"I don't want to lose my job because of this." Owen said softly.

"I don't want you to either, but how can you work for someone you don't respect? Someone you don't even like? In our job Owen, that's kind of key." Jack pointed out.

"I'm sorry for what I said Jack. I didn't mean it. You just… you've been a bit of a prick this week to be honest and I let rip a bit more than necessary. I do respect you Jack… most days I even like you." He admitted with a smirk.

Jack glanced over at his medic again and smiled. "So we're good?" He asked.

Owen nodded. "We're good."

Jack returned the nod. "For the record, I do love him, and I will miss him." He admitted.

"For the record Jack, I love him too." Owen replied.

Jack sniggered.

"What?" Owen asked.

"Owen Harper – in love with the teaboy. Who'd have thought it?" He asked with a grin.

Owen couldn't help but laugh. "Sure as hell not me." He said. "But I am."

"Make sure you tell him. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't realise too late. Don't let him doubt it." Jack said with a hint of regret.

"I won't." Owen replied.

"Go home Owen. You're going to need some sleep before work – I can hardly wait to see Tosh and Gwen's faces when you tell them." Jack said pushing back off the railings.

Owen sniggered. "Can't react worse than you." He pointed out playfully.

Jack scowled, but the hint of a grin was always present. "Go home to him Owen."

The medic nodded. "I will. He was worried I was going to hit you." He said.

"Were you?" Jack checked.

"No." Owen admitted.

"I'll see you both in a few hours." Jack said extending his hand which Owen took and shook.

"You'll see Ianto in a few hours… I'll be late as usual." Owen replied before turning and walking back to his apartment, a grin spreading on his lips when he thought about who was waiting there for him.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Well you have all finally got your way – I am snowed in… AGAIN! How am I spending my time? Well I did a few chores this morning, just to balance out my day. I am now working my way through series one of Torchwood, whilst writing this. I never realised how much of a liability Gwen is to the team during the first episodes, as well as being highly irritating of course. As I upload this I am midway through one of my personal favourites "Countrycide". At the moment Ianto looks in need of a hug, and I would like to offer my services in that department…**

**Please review, and yes there will be more than one update today x**

Ianto was still led in Owen's bed when the medic returned even though he was wide-awake and not sleeping as had been suggested. He wanted to go with Owen, if only to act as referee for the inevitable punch up that would ensue, but understood that the Londoner needed to do this alone. As the bedroom door opened slowly he was relieved to see Owen wasn't bleeding.

"You're still up." Owen commented somewhat pointlessly as he stopped tiptoeing.

"Your powers of deduction are first rate. No wonder you're a Doctor." Ianto replied.

Owen laughed softly as he kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his boxer shorts.

"So you're still alive – is Jack? Or will he be suffering his usual post-resurrection blues later?" Ianto asked as Owen slid back into bed beside him and the two men led facing one another.

"He was breathing when I left him so unless he threw himself into the Bay afterwards he still should be." Owen replied.

Ianto smiled. "Glad to hear it." He replied. "So… dare I ask how it went?"

"It went better than I expected." Owen admitted.

"Well yes you're both still alive." Ianto pointed out.

"I was never going to hit him Ianto." Owen said. "I just needed to talk to him. I apologised for what I'd done and what I said, and Jack admitted as best as he ever would that he was wrong too."

"Jack admitted to being wrong? That's rare." Ianto pointed out.

"He also told me that he loves you." Owen admitted.

Ianto's eyes widened. "What?" He breathed.

"Yeah it surprised me too." Owen replied.

So I take it you still have a job?" Ianto asked changing the subject.

Owen nodded. "I told him I don't want to leave, and he told me he doesn't want to see me go."

"Good." Ianto replied with a smile.

"Are we going to tell Gwen and Tosh?" Owen asked.

"Do we really have a choice?" Ianto asked with a small laugh. "I think we should tell them, before they find out through Jack. How do you think they're going to react? I mean you and Gwen have history, and Tosh is not so subtle about her feelings for you." He asked.

"I wouldn't call what Gwen and I have as history Ianto. We had sex a few times but that was all it was. It was just sex, just comfort. She was struggling with the whole Torchwood scene, and she needed someone that knew what she was going through. I can't imagine you and me being an issue for her." He began. "And Tosh will be Tosh. She knows I'm not interested in her that way." He said. "I think they'll be surprised, but then again aren't we all?" He admitted with a grin.

Ianto smiled back. "You're telling me." He said softly. "I didn't expect to end up with you." He added as he reached out one arm and took hold of one of Owen's hands, bringing it up to his face and kissing it fondly.

"I didn't think you would either. When I kissed you I thought you'd punch me. Or shoot me again." Owen said winking.

"Like I said, I felt something and I wanted to figure out what it was." Ianto replied. "And I apologised for shooting you. Repeatedly." He reminded.

"And have you figured out what it was?" Owen asked.

Ianto nodded. "Yeah. It was hope." He explained. "And that's something I haven't done for a long time. Not even when I was with Jack. I always knew it wasn't real, knew that it would never be anything more, so I learned not to hope. When I kissed you I hoped it was real, and I hoped it would turn into more. And somehow I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Owen smiled. "I won't. I promise." He murmured leaning across the bed and kissing him gently. Ianto slipped his arms around the older man, pulling him into his hold and cradling him to his chest. He planted a soft kiss on Owen's head as he felt the man nestle into his body, slipping his arms around his waist.

"Will you and Jack be okay?" Owen asked softly as he laid his head on Ianto's chest above his heart.

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked as he trailed on hand slowly through Owen's hair, the other wrapped around his back.

"Even before you and he were together, and since you stopped, you two have had this closeness, this connection. I mean I always took the piss of you being his butler, but you're his right hand man Ianto. He couldn't get through a day without you. You and him need to work for Torchwood to work. I don't want us to jeopardise that." Owen tried to explain as best he could.

"Jack and I will be fine." Ianto mused softly as he turned his head away from Owen and gazed aimlessly out the window. "I will go and talk to him first thing. Make sure he's okay. Make sure we're okay." He added planting another kiss on Owen's head. "You should get some more sleep." He suggested.

Owen nodded as his eyes drifted closed. "Night Yan." He murmured as he drifted off.

"Night." Ianto replied softly. He felt Owen's body grow heavy as sleep consumed him. Reaching down as best he could under Owen's weight he grasped the top of the duvet and pulled it up over their bodies. Making sure Owen was tucked in he slid the medic carefully off himself, settling his head gently onto the pillow, smiling a little as he sighed in his sleep but didn't wake. Ianto moved slowly and quietly as he slipped out from between the covers. Dropping his bare feet onto the floor he stood up and pulled on his boxers. Moving almost stealth like around the room he gathered up his clothes, which had been scattered around the night before with somewhat wild abandon, and dressed. A smile quirked the corners of his mouth as the memories returned. He sat down on the chair in the corner of the room as he pulled on socks and shoes, tying the laces tightly as he glanced across at Owen who was still fast asleep in the bed. Getting up once more he rounded the bed throwing one final look Owen's way before slipping out the room and closing the door behind. He made his way down the hall to the front door, pulling on his coat and letting himself out. He had to talk to Jack, and soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I am spending way too much time reading Owen/Ianto smut as research (yeah, right…) for my missing scene from this story. I blame "rosieposy" entirely… **

**Time for cup of tea I think. Get reading and reviewing whilst I go put the kettle on x**

"I know you like to be early Ianto, but even this must be a new record." Jack called down from the gantry with a grin as he checks the time on his wrist-strap and sees that it's barely past 4am.

Ianto stops in his journey across the Hub where he is heading for Jack's office and looks up at his Captain and former lover before replying. "You love me?" He asks in a tone that Jack can't decipher, not that he ever could tell what the Welshman was thinking, even when they were together.

The grin falters and slips from his face. "He told you?" He replies with a hint of embarrassment and fear.

"Yeah he did. He has a tendency to tell me things at the appropriate moment. Maybe you should take lessons." Ianto replied as Jack walks down the stairs, hands deep in his trouser pockets, a subdued look on his face. "What are you hoping to achieve?" Ianto asks.

"What do you mean?" Jack replies confused.

"Are you trying to get me back? Are you trying to mess with my head? Are you trying to mess with his? I don't know what game it is you're playing, but its getting old now Jack." Ianto snaps angrily. "You had me, you could have had me for the rest of my life, but you broke us, you broke what we had, and now you don't get me any more. Now he gets me. Without the games and without any of the pain. Did he tell you he loved me?" He asked.

Jack nods. "He did." He admits.

"What absolutely blows my mind about Owen right now, is that he is worried how him and I being together will affect you and me. We used to have this incredible relationship Jack, even before us. After Lisa… we became really close, and the trust was always there, and I felt like we understood each other. I miss that. How did we get to here? How did we let things get to the stage where I'm lying to the team about how I got this bruise on my face to protect you? How did we get to the stage where we're hurting each other like this? I miss us Jack… the us that we had before we let our excuse for a relationship ruin it. That's the Jack I want back in my life. That's the Jack I miss." Ianto spoke passionately and neither man was surprised when tears began to seep from the Welshman's eyes. Jack reached out one hand, cupping Ianto's cheek and thumbing away his tears before pulling him into a hug that almost consumed him.

"I'm so sorry Ianto." Jack murmured as he held him to his chest. "I'm so sorry for everything." He echoed as he planted a gentle kiss to the side of Ianto's head. The Welshman's arm slid around Jack's waist and he hugged back, for a moment allowing himself to feel safe and comforted in the immortal man's arms. His face became buried in Jack's neck and the scent that had brought them together so many months ago drifted into his nose and threatened to take him again. Pulling back from Jack's neck but remaining in his embrace he looked up at the immortal man, locking his own eyes with the sparkling blue before him.

"I will always love you Jack, for so many reasons, and I hope we can get back what we lost, but that's as far as it will ever go. You know that, yeah?" Ianto explained.

Jack nodded. "I know." He breathed.

A small smile flickered onto Ianto's face as he extracted himself from Jack's arms. "Too early for a coffee?" He asked wiping his hand across his face and through his hair, messing it up slightly.

"I'd go home and change if I were you, unless you want Tosh and Gwen to think you stayed here last night." Jack suggested.

Ianto nodded as he looked down at yesterday's suit. "Not the confession I had in mind for today." He mused.

Jack smiled. "Before you go…" He began as Ianto set off towards the door. He turned back and looked at Jack, who stepped forward cautiously and placed his hand back on Ianto's cheek. Dipping his head forward he placed a soft kiss onto the younger man's lips, a kiss so unlike any other he'd received from Jack that Ianto was too shocked to stop him. "I will always love you too." Jack whispered before turning on his heel and striding back up to his office without a backward glance.  
As Ianto stood routed to the spot in shock his mobile rang in his pocket. "Yep?" He said with a mildly shaky voice as he answered, not checking to see who it was.

"Why are you not still led in my bed?" Owen's voice sounded a strange mixture of sleepy and concerned.

Ianto smiled. "Because I'm an idiot." He said as he walked towards the cog door, the fanfare sounding as he passed through.

"Are you at the Hub?" Owen asked through a yawn.

"You know anywhere else with that unsubtle a door bell?" Ianto joked. "I'm heading back to mine to change. Do you want me to come back to yours after?" He asked as he rode the lift to the surface.

"Are you okay?" Owen checked.

Ianto nodded unseen as he stepped out onto the boardwalk. "I'm fine." He said softly.

"Okay." Owen accepted. "How long will you be before you get here?"

"Why do you miss me?" Ianto asked striding across the Plass.

"More than you know." Owen admitted in a rare moment of honesty.

"I'll be about twenty minutes. I'll grab a bag, throw some clothes in and I'll get changed when I've finished in your shower." Ianto replied.

"Why don't you bring you a few changes of clothes… maybe a toothbrush…" Owen's voice trailed off.

Ianto stopped in his tracks, still holding the phone to his ear but not speaking.

"Ianto?" Owen said.

"I'm here. Sorry I… what did you just ask me to do?" He asked carefully.

"It's just that my place is bigger than yours… nicer views… and I thought maybe you'd… stay?" Owen asked nervously, and it became clear that he wasn't just asking Ianto to stay for night or two.

"Are you serious?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah… is that okay?" Owen asked.

"I'll grab a few things… and we'll… see okay? It's been two days Owen." Ianto replied gently as he restarted his journey.

"I know." Owen conceded. "But I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

"And you're thinking that what? If I move in you can keep me? I'm not a possession Owen. Or is that you don't trust me?" Ianto asked a little angrily.

"Look at it from my point of view. I tell you that the man you have loved forever loves you too, and when I wake up an hour later you're gone from my bed, and when I call you're in the Hub with him. How does that look to you?" Owen retaliated.

"It looks like your problem, not mine." Ianto snapped before hanging up the call and stuffing the phone back into his pocket angrily.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Having finished my cup of tea, and received strict orders from "rosieposy", I have written another chapter. Despite how this one ends, this is not the end. I hope you all enjoy the image of Ianto at the start, and the one at the end, which I won't spoil for you. The "toned figure" I refer to has a starring role in my smut chapter, as I'm sure you can, and will, appreciate.**

**Please review x**

Ianto could hear the shouting from the other side of the cog door, and that only meant it was particularly loud. Taking a deep breath as the door rolled open he was hit by a wave of noise which drowned out the sirens. He walked inside, dumping the bag he'd been carrying on the floor near the sofa and walked cautiously over to Tosh.

"Hey." He said gently laying his hand on her shoulder to attract her attention, her headphones securely placed in her ears.

"Morning Ianto – wow, you look different. Run out of clean suits?" She asked looking him up and down and making him blush. When he'd arrived home he'd berated himself for hanging up on Owen, and for what he'd said and done. After stripping and jumping in the shower he'd decided to slip into something a little comfier, and donned his jeans and a well fitting polo shirt that highlighted his toned figure. He looked infinitely more casual, and all together more suitably dressed for a day chasing aliens.

"Fancied a change. What is the yelling about?" He asked casually, knowing full well that it was Jack and Owen doing the arguing, and that meant only one topic.

"No clue. They were yelling when I arrived, so I just stuck my ear phones in. To be fair it's mostly Owen." She commented before plugging her headphones back in and going back to her screen.

Ianto nodded at her before striding over to the steps and climbing them, entering Jack's office without knocking though he was grateful that someone noticed. The yelling stopped suddenly.

"Wow." Owen said as his eyes trailed over Ianto's body.

"I was going to say something similar, but thought better of it." Jack said as his eyes did a similar scan.

"When you are both done." Ianto said gesturing for them to raise their eyes. "Thank you. Owen we need to talk." He said turning his attention to the medic.

"Really? I don't need an explanation Ianto – just go back to him. I'll have a coffee when you're done." He said.

"Right. So you have no interest in the bag of clothes and toiletries I brought with me this morning? Fine. I'll go unpack at my flat should I?" Ianto replied.

"What?" Owen gasped.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Jack - and I mean this in the nicest possibly way – could you sod off for a minute?" Ianto asked.

"Need I remind you that this is my office?" Jack commented.

"Right now I don't really care. Please?" Ianto replied.

"Fine." Jack sighed as he pushed past the two men and left, slamming the door behind him.

Ianto turned back to Owen. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I have no idea." Owen replied.

"Why are you two yelling at each other?" Ianto reworded his question.

"Its what we do." Owen pointed out.

"Owen." Ianto admonished impatiently.

"I'm yelling at Jack because you're not here. I want to yell at you, but you weren't here." Owen replied wearily as he leant back on the glass walls of the office.

"So yell at me." Ianto invited.

"Why did you sneak out this morning? Why couldn't you tell me you were coming here to see Jack?" Owen asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest in a pose that was too similar to one Jack frequented for Ianto to really cope with. He did he best to shake the comparable image before replying.

"Because you would have asked me why. And I wouldn't have been able to give you a good answer, or at least an answer that you would have liked." Ianto began. "You told me he loved me, and that threw me Owen. I never thought I would get that from Jack. Not ever. And it threw me. By the time I got here I didn't know what I was coming for, what I was expecting, or what I wanted. So I shouted at Jack myself. And we talked, and we said things that should have been said a long time ago." He admitted.

"Do you still love him? I know you said you always would, but do you want him back now?" Owen asked.

Ianto shook his head. "Not even after he'd kissed me." He said.

Owen's eyes widened. "He kissed you?" He said softly.

"Yeah. And it was an amazing kiss. But there was something missing from it. Something I only get when I kiss you." Ianto replied.

"Hope?" Owen offered.

"No." Ianto replied. "Love." He said.

"I don't understand. He loves you." Owen pointed out.

"He does. And I love him. But not like I love you. Not like you love me. Which is why I could have kicked myself earlier. I'm sorry for hanging up on you, and for shouting at you." He said as he stepped closer to Owen. "I love you, and I don't want to lose you, and I want to move in with you, and I want this, us, to be it. I want it to work, and I don't want this to be the end. I don't want this to ever end." His voice was shaking.

"What?" Owen gasped.

"I love you." Ianto whispered as he pressed his lips against Owen's, pushing the older man up against the walls of Jack's office. Owen's arms moved instinctively around Ianto and rested on his hips, tugging him close.

"You're moving in?" Owen asked, his forehead resting on Ianto's.

Ianto nodded. "If you still want me to." He replied.

"I do." Owen said with a smile.  
"Owen?" Ianto said.

"Yeah?" Owen asked.

"I don't know what you had in mind, but was the image of me kissing you up against the glass walls of Jack's office they way you wanted Tosh and Gwen to find out, because they are both staring and pointing." Ianto asked.

Owen sniggered as he turned around and waved down at the two women who looked rather stunned. "Not the way I planned, no. I was going to go for something less graphic." He said looking back at Ianto.

The Welshman nodded. "Oh well." He replied before kissing Owen again, this time with each man wrapping their arms around one another, hands gripping hips and back, fingers laced in hair and clinging to tshirts as they put on a bit of a show.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: If you found the Ianto visuals, and especially the Owen/Ianto visuals from the last chapter "stimulating" you are probably going to thoroughly enjoy the smut when I get around to uploading it.**

**Reaction from the girls here, but I'm sure you can appreciate that this probably won't be the last of it. Who do you all think will react the worst? You're probably right.**

**Oh and this will probably be it for today, but I don't really think you can complain after this many chapters in one day. Don't expect a repeat tomorrow – there is not enough snow for that. In fact I think it might be melting.**

**Please review x**

As Ianto and Owen walked a little sheepishly down the steps from Jack's office Gwen was, unsurprisingly, the first to break the silence.

"So at first we thought maybe Owen had dug out some more of that pheromone spray and doused himself in it, but then it became rather visibly apparent that Ianto was not under the influence. How long has this been going on?" She asked with a playful smirk.

"Two days." Owen replied simply. "That okay, or do I need to debate it with you two as well?" He added.

"Owen." Ianto admonished.

"Well it would be nice for someone's initial response to be something other than disbelief." Owen remarked.

"You must admit this is all rather surprising Owen. Last time we checked you were straight, and Ianto was still with Jack." Tosh pointed out.

"Where is Jack?" Ianto asked looking around the Hub.

"After storming out of his office rather dramatically – though his reasons are becoming suddenly clear – he went down to the cells." Tosh explained.

Ianto nodded. "So who wants coffee?" He asked.

"So who wants coffee? Seriously? That's it?" Gwen asked somewhat amused by Ianto's attempt to change the subject.

"What are you after? A scene by scene account? A line by line dialogue of how this came to pass? If I have a spare five minutes later, I'll draw you a picture." Owen snarked. "A coffee would be fantastic Ianto." He said turning to the Welshman.

"I'll bring it down to you." Ianto said. Owen nodded and wandered off towards his bay after planting a soft kiss on the Welshman's lips first.

"Now, do you want a coffee Gwen, or are you just going to wind my boyfriend up?" Ianto asked, resisting the urge to smirk when Gwen visibly flinched at the label.

"Coffee would be great." She said simply before returning to her workstation.

"Tosh? Coffee?" Ianto asked glancing at the technician.

"Please." She replied.

Ianto nodded before heading off to his kitchen, glad for a breather, to prepare a fresh batch of coffees for the team. He picked up Gwen and Tosh's first and took them out, depositing each on the relevant girls desk with a smile. Upon returning to the kitchen he took Owen's and went down to the medical bay and handed it over.

"Thanks." Owen said with a smile.

"Okay?" Ianto asked.

Owen nodded. "Did you just refer to me as your boyfriend?" He enquired with a smile.

"Yep. Now do some work, and stop staring at my arse." Ianto said as he climbed the steps back up to the main Hub area.

"Don't wear those jeans then." Owen commented, just loud enough for Ianto to hear.

Ianto chuckled as he walked back over to the kitchen for the final time, taking his coffee and Jack's and making his way down to the cells. When he got there he found Jack stood staring into Janet's cell.

"Coffee's up." He said passing Jack his blue and white striped mug.

"Thank you." Jack said with a brief smile as he took the mug, his attention returning to Janet.

"She okay?" Ianto asked looking at the Weevil as he took a sip from his mug.

Jack nodded. "She's fine." He replied bringing his own coffee to his lips and savouring a drink.

"Are you okay?" Ianto checked.

"I'll be fine." Jack answered a little cryptically. "How did the girls take the announcement?"

Ianto sniggered. "It was more of a demonstration than an announcement." He explained. "We may have forgotten about the see-through nature of your office walls. Anyway, they're surprised. Nothing more, but I'm going to give it a few days before I am convinced."

"And I take it that Owen is calmer?" Jack checked, shooting a glance Ianto's way.

The Welshman nodded. "He's in his bay drinking coffee. I suggested he did some work."

"I wouldn't go near him in those jeans then." Jack pointed out.

"He said something similar." Ianto grinned. "Glad to hear the harassment is back sir."

Jack grinned. "So is this new look a permanent thing, or will normal suit service be resumed tomorrow?"

"Thought I'd try it out for a few days. See what happens." Ianto replied downing the last of his drink.

"Not much work probably." Jack mused. "Right I'm going to go talk to Owen. I promise not to kill him." He said finishing his drink and handing the empty mug back to Ianto.

"I would prefer it if you didn't. I've grown somewhat attached to him." Ianto pointed out.

"You're moving in with him?" Jack remarked.

Ianto nodded. "I love him." He said by way of explanation.

"Well I hope it works out for you Ianto. Truly." Jack replied.

"If you could go tell Owen that it might help." Ianto suggested.

"That was my plan." Jack said before walking out the cells and going back up to the Hub. He bypassed the workstations and the questioning look that Gwen was throwing his way, choosing to walk straight down to the medical bay where Owen was sat on the autopsy table sipping idly from his coffee.

"Round 2?" Owen asked.

"I think we are long past round 2 Owen. We must be into three figures by now. We have known each other a long time after all." Jack pointed out with a smirk.

Owen nodded. "Truce?" He suggested.

"Truce." Jack said offering his hand to the medic. Owen shook it and smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: As you may be able to guess, there was no snow day for me today. Tragic I know ****:) **

**I'm sure many of you UK readers already know this but for those that don't: watch "The Bill" on Thursday January 21****st**** at 9pm. A certain Gareth David Lloyd will be appearing, and from clips I've seen he looks to be playing a bad guy… a very sexy bad guy.**

**Please keep reviewing x**

Ianto could hear the sound of Gwen and Tosh chatting as he made his way up out of the archives. They weren't loud enough for him to be able to distinguish words, but as he stepped into the main Hub area and the talking abruptly stopped the topic became clear.

"Please don't stop on my account." He said as he made his way past their workstations. Glancing down into the medical bay he found it empty.

"Jack and Owen are out on a call. They shouldn't be long." Tosh answered his unspoken question.

"Assuming Jack doesn't feed him to the weevil." Gwen smirked.

Ianto shook his head softly as he sighed. "Do you actually have a specific problem with me and Owen, or are you just jealous?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You think I'm jealous? What of you?" Gwen asked as she laughed.

"Wouldn't be the first time, would it?" Ianto pointed out before going over to the kitchen to put on a fresh batch of coffee. As he worked the familiar clicking of Gwen's heels approaching entered the kitchen.

"You want to know what I think?" She asked.

"Enlighten me." He said as he turned around and leant back on the unit.

"I think you're out of your mind if you think he's any different to Jack. Has it never occurred to you how much they have in common, especially in their approach to relationships? Owen admitted himself when I started that his favourite way of spending his free time was to torment people in happy relationships. What makes you think he's changed so much since then that whatever it is you've got going on is any more real that what you had with Jack?" She asked in a tone of condescension and pity that made Ianto have to force back the desire to take a swing at her.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Gwen. To me you just sound like a bitter ex, and to be fair you were hardly in a relationship with him were you? A few quick shags wasn't it? Explain to me again how that is any better than what I had with Jack? You have no idea what I have with Owen, so if I were you I'd just keep my nose out for once." He replied calmly and civilly.

"I give it a month till he gets bored with you." Gwen remarked before turning on her heel and walking out, and straight into a rather irritated looking Owen.

"If you spent just five minutes actually getting to know him, as opposed to bitching and moaning which is about all you've ever done where he's concerned, you would realise that it would take a hundred lifetimes to get bored of him. I love him Gwen, and I am not about to shag him and leave him. Unlike you, he gives me plenty reasons to stick around. Now keep your bitter comments to yourself, and get the hell away from me." He snarled.

"Whatever." Gwen muttered before pushing past the medic and going back to her desk.

Owen took a steadying breath before walking into the kitchen where he found Ianto pouring out a mug of coffee. "Not sharing today?" He asked as he stood behind the Welshman, placing a hand on either of his hips and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I didn't realise you were back, and at the minute I'm not sure they deserve my coffee." Ianto mused as he reached one hand behind him and took hold of Owen's, pulling it around him for comfort.

"I heard what she said to you Ianto." Owen said softly.

"Yeah well she does tend to shout." Ianto remarked.

"Are you okay?" Owen checked.

Ianto nodded. "I am more than used to dealing with a jealous Gwen. I've had plenty experience, though the reason for it has changed. Maybe I'll put something in her coffee." He said with a playful smirk.

Owen turned Ianto around in his arms so they were looking at one another, and it was then that Ianto noticed Owen's face.

"Oh my god what happened?" He asked bringing his hand up to the large scratch on Owen's forehead.

"Oh the weevil got a bit friendly. I'm fine honestly." Owen replied.

"Owen you're bleeding. That's hardly fine." Ianto pointed out.

Owen sniggered. "Okay I'll go patch this up. Can I get a coffee too?" He asked hopefully.

Ianto nodded. "I'll bring some out in a minute."

"Thanks. And don't let her get to you yeah? Trust me, I'm going nowhere." Owen reassured before wandering back out the kitchen, leaving Ianto to work some coffee magic.

A few minutes later each team member had a steaming mug on their desks when Ianto carried two mugs down to Owen's bay. He handed one to the medic who now had a row of small stitches on his head.

"Cheers." He said gratefully.

"I brought you this too – but don't tell anyone or they'll be searching the kitchen for the rest of them." Ianto said pulling a Mars Bar from his pocket. "Thought you might need the sugar."

Owen grinned. "I knew there'd be perks." He commented.

"Yeah people only tend to love me for the drinks and snacks I provide." Ianto replied as he took a sip from his drink.

"Ianto I'm kidding." Owen said.

"Yes Owen I do realise." Ianto said rolling his eyes.

"Good." Owen said. "So you're moving in tonight then?" He asked.

Ianto nodded. "I thought we could give it a week and see if we want to kill each other." He suggested.

"You don't seem confident." Owen remarked.

"You've never lived with me." Ianto smirked.

Owen smiled. "A week is probably a good idea. Like you said it's only been two days."

"Exactly. I'm sure we'll be fine. I just threw some clothes and a toothbrush and razor into a bag. Nothing much, just essentials. We'll have to get some coffee on the way home or I won't survive the first day." Ianto pointed out.

Owen laughed. "You're such an addict." He commented.

"Where as you could go how long without my coffee?" Ianto asked.

"Point taken." Owen replied. "Right, back to work with you. You're beginning to distract me with those jeans again, unless you have more chocolate hidden in them?"

"Afraid not." Ianto said. "Don't work too hard." He said as he made his way out the bay.

"Do I ever?" Owen remarked.

"Nope." Ianto replied before running out of the way of a low flying stapler which was followed closely by Owen's call of, "Sorry – old habits die hard." Ianto laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Two chapters in one night despite not being a snow day for me – thank you for the encouragement and the reviews. There is a chance that this story could just run and run…**

**Please review x**

Ianto was sat at his desk in the archives later that afternoon cradling his coffee mug in his hands. The climate control that they had in operation down there to keep the files at an ambient temperature meant that whilst his polo shirt was more casual than his suit, it was also much colder. He was debating going back up to the Hub to retrieve a jumper from his bag but decided that he was enjoying the peace that could only be assured in the archives too much to move. As he took a sip from his drink he heard heeled footsteps approached and groaned inwardly at the possibility of round two with Gwen.

"Ianto?" Tosh's voice sounded softly.

Ianto smiled in relief. "Hey Tosh – what can I get for you?" He asked spinning around on his chair.

"Oh nothing. I just fancied a chat." She admitted.

"Sure." Ianto nodded lifting a pile of files from the nearby spare chair and signalling for Tosh to sit down.

"Thanks." She said as she settled onto the chair.

"So… do you come in peace?" Ianto asked.

Tosh smiled up at him. "Don't worry – I'm not here to make a scene. That's more Gwen's style than mine, and I think you've had enough earache from her." She admitted. "I just wanted you to know that I hope you're happy, and that I will always support you and your decisions. You're my best friend Ianto, and I think you deserve happiness more than most. And if Owen makes you happy, then I wish you both all the best." She said softly.

Ianto smiled. "That means a lot Tosh – thank you. And as ridiculous as this sounds, Owen does make me happy. He cares about me in a way that nobody has for a long time, and I need that in my life."

Tosh nodded. "Can I ask a question, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to?"

"You can ask me anything you want." Ianto pointed out.

"Did Owen throwing a snowball really cause that bruise on your face, because it looks more fist shaped to me, and I worry that it wasn't Owen that was responsible." Tosh said nervously.

"Owen wasn't responsible." Ianto conceded gently. "I think you know who was."

Tosh nodded. "Ianto I'm sorry. Whatever Jack is feeling he has no right to hit you." She said taking his hand gently in hers.

"We both said a few things we shouldn't have, and whilst I didn't deserve to be hit, I wasn't entirely blameless. Jack and I have talked things through, and he's talked to Owen. We're okay, so I don't want a fuss making." He explained.

"I won't tell Gwen." She said with a knowing smile.

"Thank you." Ianto replied as he squeezed Tosh's hand.

"I just want you to know that when you walked in earlier and we stopped talking we weren't talking about you and Owen – I promise." She began. "We were actually talking about how hot we both think you look today in those jeans." She sniggered.

Ianto blushed. "I am apparently distracting Owen from his work." He admitted.

Tosh giggled. "I am not surprised. I take it you're dressed like that for him?"

"Partly." Ianto explained. "I just feel like a weight has been lifted this past couple of days, and I am finally in a relationship where I don't have to hide who I am anymore. I never felt that with Jack – I was always too scared to let him in, and he would never let me in either. Our relationship never needed it. But with Owen I get to be me, and I don't need to hide behind my suits anymore. Plus Owen mentioned something about how much he liked these jeans the other night, so I thought I'd give him a treat." He smirked.

Tosh grinned widely. "Well you look gorgeous. I was always a fan of the suits, but this new look makes you look happier somehow, and I guess you are." She said.

Ianto nodded. "I am."

Tosh released her hand from Ianto's and got to her feet. "I'll leave you to it." She said turning to go back upstairs.

"Tosh?" Ianto called as he rose to his feet as well. Tosh turned back and smiled as she was pulled into Ianto's arms for a hug. "Thank you." He murmured as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"You're welcome Ianto." She said as she squeezed him back before slipping out of her hold and going back up to the main Hub.

Ianto settled back on his seat and turned back to his computer and his coffee. He downed the remnants, wincing slightly at the coldness of the liquid. Standing up again he took his empty mug and went after Tosh, emerging back into the Hub and carrying his mug to the kitchen. Dropping it into the sink he walked over to his bag which was still dumped next to the sofa and crouched down beside it, unzipping the top and rummaging inside in search of a jumper.

"Cold down there?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded as he looked up. "Freezing." He admitted.

Jack looked at his watch. "Look why don't you and Owen get off. I'm sure the girls and I can cope for the rest of the day." He offered.

"You sure?" Ianto asked.

"Come with me." Jack said walking towards the medical bay. Ianto followed and the two men stood on the viewing level and leant on the railings looking down into the bay.

"He can do that at home." Jack pointed out.

Ianto laughed softly at the sight of Owen asleep on the examination table. "Bless." He commented.

Jack smiled. "Something like that. Get down there, wake him up and take him home. And without getting too personal, can you let him get some rest tonight? I'm sure he didn't get much sleep last night – and I know that is my fault – but I need him more alert than this." He suggested.

"I'll sort him out." Ianto nodded. "Thanks Jack." He added before setting off down the steps and walking over to the table. Reaching out one hand he laid it gently on Owen's shoulder and shook him lightly. "Owen?" He said softly. The medic groaned lightly as he stirred.

"I'm awake." Owen murmured.

"Sure you are." Ianto replied with a smirk. "Come on – let's go home." He said.

Owen smiled. "I like that idea." He admitted swinging his legs down off the table, taking Ianto's hand and leading him back up the steps.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Right this story IS going to run and run, and that's official. **

**Thanks to my regular reviewers for their comments and thoughts about each chapter. Quite often these will spark an idea or a scene which helps my story to develop, so please do keep them coming. If there is a scenario or an incident that you want to see in this please mention it in your review or send me a private message. I have a couple of things planned for this, but your input and assistance is always appreciated.**

**Please review x**

Ianto stood looking out of the window, his feet bare but otherwise still dressed as he had been for work that day, a mug of coffee sat in one hand held against his chest. His other hand was pushed in the back pocket of his jeans as his gaze drifted along the skyline and the horizon. Bringing the coffee to his lips he savoured a mouthful before returning his hand to its previous location.

"I never realised how beautiful Cardiff was. Even from the times I've looked down on it from the roof of the Millennium Centre with Jack, it never looked like this. I guess I was too far away to really appreciate it." Ianto mused, as his gaze remained fixed.

Owen appeared at his side with a beer bottle in his hand. "Definitely one of my reasons for buying." He said as he took a swig from his bottle.

Ianto tore himself away from the scenery and moved over to the sofa, settling in one corner and holding his arms out, signalling for Owen to join him. The Londoner smiled as he positioned himself beside Ianto and leant in as one arm was slung around his shoulder and fixed upon his chest, a small kiss planted on the side of his head. "Thank you for this." The Welshman said softly.

"Which this are you referring to?" Owen asked as he nestled himself in the embrace.

"Asking me to move in." Ianto explained. "I know I accused you of doing it for the wrong reasons and too fast, but I'm glad I'm here."

Owen smiled. "My trusting you isn't why I asked you. I asked you because we work for Torchwood and life is invariably too short. I don't want to waste what little time we may have. I don't want to regret anything." He said seriously.

"Cheery." Ianto remarked, trying to sound light but knowing that Owen was right. Life expectancy was hardly promising when you worked for Torchwood, and the team often wondered if they were living off borrowed time having survived as long as they had together.

"I try my best." Owen said with a smirk. "Did I see Tosh slinking off to talk to you earlier?" He asked glancing up at Ianto over his shoulder.

Ianto nodded. "She just wanted to let me know that she wishes us all the best. And that she thinks I look hot in these jeans." He grinned.

Owen laughed. "You're going to have to wear something else tomorrow or nobody will accomplish anything."

"Yeah I know. I was enjoying the change from my suits." He replied. "What are you cooking for me tonight then?"

"Why am I cooking?" Owen asked.

"Because I can't. I don't know if you remember my flat, but there was no food in there. I don't eat anything there unless its toast or takeout." Ianto pointed out.

"Looks like you'll be on dish duty." Owen said. "We probably should have picked up something other than coffee on the way home then. Takeout?" He suggested.

Ianto sniggered. "Indian?" He offered.

Owen nodded. "I'll grab a menu." He said getting up and going over to the kitchen area as Ianto's mobile sprang to life.

"Hello?" He said answering it.  
"Oh god I totally forgot." He groaned as he sat up.

"I'm about ten minutes away." He said as he rose to his feet and placed the partially drunk coffee on the table. Owen turned to look at Ianto from his position by a drawer that seemed to be jammed full of menus.

"Okay I'll set off now and I'll meet you there." He nodded unseen by the person on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, bye." He hung up and stuffed his mobile back into his pocket.  
"Who was that?" Owen asked.

"My sister, Rhiannon. It's her anniversary and her husband is taking her out for a meal to that French place in town. And I'm meant to be sat in my lounge babysitting my niece and nephew right about now." Ianto explained.

"Oops." Owen remarked.

"Yeah. I'm going to have to go – unless you fancy helping out?" Ianto suggested hopefully.

"How old are they?" Owen asked nervously.

"Four and seven." Ianto replied, smirking as Owen winced.

"Will I still get takeout?" The older man checked.

Ianto nodded. "Couple of DVD's and they'll fall asleep. We can still have some sort of quiet night in." He said.

"I sense I'm going to regret this." Owen said replacing the menu in the drawer and closing it. "Come on then. Let's go meet the family." He said a little reluctantly.

The two men pulled on shoes and coats before leaving Owen's apartment and setting off on the ten-minute power walk to Ianto's. As they reached his building a car which was parked outside opened one door and a woman got out who, despite looking totally unlike Ianto from a distance, had the same blue eyes and, to Owen's amusement, the same look of anger.

"Sorry… sorry. I'm really sorry." Ianto apologised as he hugged his sister warmly.

"The table is booked for six Ianto." Rhiannon snapped as she hugged him too.

"I'm sorry." Ianto repeated. "You look great by the way – hey Johnny." He waved to the man in the front seat of the car who to Owen looked a little like a rugby player.

"Who's this?" Rhiannon asked looking at Owen.

"Oh sorry. Owen this is my sister Rhiannon and her husband Johnny. Owen works with me. He's a doctor." Ianto explained.

Owen nodded and smiled a greeting. "Nice to meet you."

"A doctor? Bit excessive for a civil service office isn't it?" Rhiannon remarked.

"You can never be too careful." Ianto commented ignoring Owen's smirk before checking his watch. "Come on then kids – lets let mummy and daddy go out for dinner." He said opening the back door of the car which two small children suddenly emerged from and enthusiastically clung to their Uncle.

"We'll pick them up no later than ten." Rhiannon explained.

Ianto nodded. "Not a problem." He said as he placed a fond hand on the top of either child's head.

"Behave for Uncle Ianto." Rhiannon ordered fiercely before climbing back in to the car and driving away.

"Who's that man? Where's Uncle Jack?" The small girl asked with the faintest hint of a whine.

"That is my friend Owen. Uncle Jack isn't here sweetheart. He's working." Ianto explained as he pulled her up into his arms.

"Uncle Jack?" Owen echoed.

"Not now." Ianto said looking over at him. "Right – who wants to watch Finding Nemo?" He asked looking from the girl in his arms to the boy still clinging to his right leg.

The two children screamed an emphatic "Yeah!" and so Ianto set off into his building, still cradling his niece in his arms and almost dragging his nephew with his leg. Owen followed at a reluctant and slightly confused pace.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: The suggestion of "Auntie Jack" had me giggling for hours – thank you reviewer ****:)**

**Please keep your reviews and your suggestions coming – and as always, thank you x**

Ianto's niece extracted herself from his arms as he pushed open his front door and ran along with her brother into the lounge. Within seconds Ianto and Owen could make out the sound of the start of Finding Nemo, as well as a heated battle for the remote.

"Stop it." Ianto admonished as he removed the remote from his nephew's hands and paused the DVD. "Before you start watching this I need to introduce you to someone. This is Owen. Owen works with me and he's a doctor. Owen this is Mica and David."

"Hello Owen." Mica grinned a toothy grin.

"Do you like football?" David asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'm not really keen on sports." Owen replied.

"Uncle Jack plays football with me. Is he coming later Uncle Ianto?" David asked.

Ianto sighed. "No he's not." He said restarting the DVD and handing the remote back to David. "Keep the sound down and no fighting. I'll bring you out a drink in a minute." He promised before walking off towards the kitchen with Owen following. Ianto opened a cupboard door and pulled out two plastic glasses before mixing some fruit cordial in each and adding a pink straw to one. As he took them into the lounge Owen sat down on one of the bench tops and waited for Ianto to come back.

"Coffee?" Ianto offered as he entered the room. "You can have a beer when they're asleep." He commented.

"Should I go home?" Owen asked.

Ianto shook his head. "Please don't." He replied. "I'm sorry about the whole 'Uncle Jack' thing. They met him a couple of times when I babysat on a Sunday and he'd stayed over the night before. As you can imagine an overgrown child becomes the new best friend pretty quickly. Its nothing personal – they're just not good around new people." He explained.

"Does Rhiannon know about you and Jack?" Owen asked.

Ianto nodded. "Yeah." He admitted. "She turned up early one Sunday and Jack answered the door wearing just a towel. It didn't take long for her to put two and two together. I had to lie to her that we were in a relationship as opposed to the reason for him staying over being my refusal to spend every night in that pit he calls a room. He stayed over literally five or six times the entire time we were sleeping together. I just have a history of forgetting when I'm supposed to be watching the children. She knows we aren't together any more – explaining the break-up was pretty simple. One of the few times I haven't had to lie to my sister recently." He pointed out regretfully.

Owen nodded. "Will she be assuming that we're together?" He checked.

"Probably. I'll talk to her." He assured.

"Do you have a PS2?" Owen asked suddenly.  
Ianto shook his head. "No. Why?" He asked.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes." Owen replied jumping down off the bench and planting a quick kiss on Ianto's lips before scurrying out the door, and the flat. Ianto walked back into the lounge where Mica and David were sat surprisingly calmly on his sofa watching the movie.

"Is Owen your special friend like Uncle Jack is?" Mica asked.

Ianto smiled at her. "Uncle Jack isn't my special friend any more darling. He is still my friend, but not my special friend. Owen is my special friend now." He explained despite thinking how ridiculous he sounded.

"What about Uncle Jack? Does he have a new special friend?" She asked.

"No Uncle Jack hasn't got a new special friend." Ianto replied.

"Poor Uncle Jack. Maybe Owen could be his special friend too?" David suggested.

Ianto shook his head. "You only have one special friend at a time, and Owen doesn't want to be Uncle Jack's special friend. He wants to be mine." He said fondly.

"Why doesn't anyone want to be Uncle Jack's special friend? Can I be his special friend? Can I?" David squealed.

"No David you can't." Ianto said quickly. "Uncle Jack will find a new special friend. Now, why don't you two watch the movie and if you're good when Owen gets back from wherever he's gone I'll order pizza okay?" He said hoping to distract them with offers of junk food.

"Yeah pizza!" The both cheered before returning their attention to the television again.

Ianto smiled as he watched his young niece and nephew focus intently on the movie they'd seen a hundred times before. He marvelled at how resilient and understanding they were, and how they managed to accept the word of a trusted adult without debate or hesitation. Ianto just wished adults were like that too. A gentle knocking on his front door broke into his thoughts and he walked down the hall to open it.

"Can I get a key please?" Owen asked as he stood there with a full rucksack on his shoulder.

Ianto smiled. "I'll get you a copy." He said as he stepped aside and let Owen back in.

"How's Nemo doing?" The medic asked.

"They are about halfway to finding him. What's in the bag?" Ianto asked.

Owen slid the bag off his shoulder and unzipped the top sufficiently to extract a slim box from it. "I don't play football outside, but I was wondering if this would compensate?" He held the box up for Ianto to see.

"FIFA 10? That might work. They have a Playstation at home so that shouldn't be a problem." Ianto pointed out. "You know you don't have to do this don't you? You don't have to compete." He added softly.

Owen nodded. "I know." He replied gently. "But this is your family, and I want to get to know them. If I'm going to be with you, and if they're going to know we're together, I'd like to think they'd be part of our lives. I'm not trying to become Uncle Owen – god that makes me sound old – but I don't want them to be disappointed when they visit and find me here, as opposed to Jack." He admitted.

Ianto pulled Owen into his arms, planting a kiss on his forehead. "They're going to love you Owen. For different reasons to them loving him. And for much longer." He murmured.

Owen smiled and nodded. "Come on – let's go watch them find Nemo, then I'll set this up." He said taking Ianto's hand and leading him back into the lounge. As they entered David looked up at the couple.

"Uncle Ianto says you're his special friend. Why don't you want to be Uncle Jack's special friend?" He asked.

Owen opened his mouth to answer before glancing at Ianto for guidance.

"Go on." Ianto smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and grinning at the scene before him, and Owen's obvious discomfort.

Owen looked back at David who had muted the movie and so Mica was now also eyeing him questioningly. "I want to be Uncle Ianto's special friend because I love him very much. I love Uncle Jack too – most of the time – but not in the same way. Uncle Jack and I are good friends. Uncle Ianto and I are – apparently – special friends." He spoke slowly and carefully, and with the briefest hint of sarcasm that went straight over the children's heads. "That okay?" He asked looking back at Ianto.

"Perfect." Ianto replied with a wink. "Now – who wants pizza?"


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this, and those of you have read and reviewed "Snow Day: After Dark…" – the missing smut scene. I am debating writing a second chapter based around the shower scene from the morning after.**

**Keep those reviews coming and your idea/requests for scenes in this x**

Ianto eased himself off the sofa where he and Owen had been sat with Mica and David asleep on their knees. Cradling Mica carefully in his arms he made his way towards the front door, smiling as he felt his nieces arms wrap unconsciously around his neck. He held her close to him with one arm as he pulled the door open with his free hand and mouthed a silent "Hello" to his sister and Johnny.

"Everything okay?" Rhiannon whispered as Ianto passed Mica across to Johnny, a soft whimpering sounding from the small girl though she did not wake.

Ianto nodded. "They've had pizza and watched a couple of movies. And David beat Owen at FIFA twice. I'm not even sure Owen was letting him win either." He smirked.

"Go and put Mica in the car – I'll be down with David in a minute." Rhiannon instructed her husband. Ianto placed a gentle kiss on Mica's forehead before Johnny carried her out and he closed the door. He led his sister into the lounge where Owen was dozing on the sofa with David curled in his lap fast asleep.

"He's cute." Rhiannon commented.

Ianto gestured for her to follow him into the kitchen, so she could question him without waking either Owen or David.

"So you got over Jack then." Rhiannon said with a smirk.

"Yeah I did." Ianto said with a small nod. "His name is Owen, he's originally from London, he's 27 years old and he's a doctor. And he loves me." He explained.

Rhiannon's eyes widened. "How long have you been together?" She asked.

"Three days." He said simply.  
"Three days?" She exclaimed before Ianto hushed her, glancing through into the lounge and seeing Owen stir but not wake, David remaining oblivious.

"Three days?" She whispered. "You were with Jack for what six months, you broke up only recently, and you're already in love with someone else?" She asked.

"I'm not telling you this because I need your blessing Rhi, I just need you to accept him, and if the children ask tell them Uncle Jack isn't here anymore, and wont be again." He pointed out.

"So they get an Uncle Owen instead do they?" She asked sharply.

"You say that like I have some kind of revolving door out there." Ianto retorted. "Mica and David have spent a lovely evening getting to know Owen, and as you can see they seem to like him." He pointed to where David's arms were pushed as far around Owen's waist as they could, whilst Owen had one arm slung around the boy cradling him close as they both slept. "He's a good man Rhi, who treats me better than Jack ever did."

"Do you still see Jack at work?" She asked gently as she smiled fondly at her young son.

Ianto nodded. "Yeah I see him now and then." He replied.

"And things are okay?" She asked looking up at her baby brother.

"We're fine Rhi. He's even happy about me and Owen." He pointed out.

"And you're happy?" She checked.

"I'm happy." He smiled.

"Then I am too." She said with a smile. "Right I best get him home, and leave you two to it." She said going back into the lounge. Ianto strolled past her and placed a hand on Owen's shoulder waking him carefully.

"Owen?" He murmured.

Owen groaned softly as he opened his eyes. "Did I doze off?" He asked.

Ianto smiled. "Just briefly. Want to give Rhiannon her son back?" He asked.

Owen glanced beyond Ianto and saw his sister waiting. "Help yourself." He said lifting David from his lap and handing him up to Ianto who passed him onto Rhiannon without a sound after a warm farewell hug.

"Thanks for watching them. Are you still free on Sunday afternoon?" She checked as she held David firmly in her arms.

Ianto nodded. "So far so good. I'll ring you if there's a problem." He said.

Rhiannon nodded. "I'll let myself out. Nice to meet you Owen. Night Ianto." She said planting a kiss on her brother's cheek before wandering out the room and closing Ianto's front door as she left.

Ianto settled back down on the sofa beside Owen, pulling the still dozing man into his arms. Owen rested his head on Ianto's chest and curled up beside him.

"Did you get the Spanish inquisition?" He asked with a smirk.

Ianto smiled. "She thinks you're cute." He replied.

Owen chuckled. "Of course she does." He said lightly.

"She says that she's happy as long as I'm happy, so we're fine." Ianto explained. "Sorry this evening wasn't quite what you had in mind. Do you want to go back to your apartment?" He asked.

"Yeah we can go back to our apartment. Tomorrow we really need to get some spare keys cut." Owen yawned as he sat up and stretched. "And despite how I thought it was going to go, I had fun tonight. They're great kids."

"Even though David thrashed you at FIFA?" Ianto sniggered.

"Even then." Owen conceded. "Come on. We'll grab an Indian on the way back – I'm starving." He said as he rose to his feet.

"I did offer you pizza." Ianto pointed out as he was pulled to his feet and they set off towards the front door, turning lights off as they went.

"We eat dozens of pizzas every week at work. And I was offered Indian first." Owen replied.

"True." Ianto said as he pulled his coat on and they left his flat.

As they stepped out onto the street Owen slipped his hand into Ianto's, holding it firmly as they walked.

"So what's happening Sunday?" He asked, his tone casual as if holding hands with Ianto was something he'd been doing every day his entire life.

"I'm taking Mica and David to the park. Aside from Rhiannon's anniversary each year I take them for a few hours once a month. I'd spend more time with them if I could, but work doesn't generally permit that." He said regretfully.

"You're great with them." Owen commented.

Ianto smiled. "Always thought I'd have one of my own by now, maybe a couple. If Canary Wharf hadn't happened, maybe I would." He said softly.

Owen squeezed his hand affectionately and Ianto's smile returned; though it looked all too false to the Londoner. "Lets go get something to eat." He said tugging Ianto down the road.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Right I am using the chapter to lead me up to two requests that I had for this story, both of which should appear in the next part, or the one after that. Please do keep them coming – I promise I will try and find a way of slipping them in somewhere in my story.

I am rather fond of Ianto and Jack's interaction in this scene. Can you guess what my favourite line is?

Please review x

Ianto jogged up the stairs to Jack's office and knocked, only entering when acknowledged.

"Morning sir – here's your coffee." He said placing the steaming mug on his Captains desk.

"Thank you Ianto. What's that?" Jack asked gesturing to the file the Welshman was holding as he took a sip from his coffee.

"There have been repeated sightings of a, and I quote, 'masked man with sharp fangs that look so real' in a club in town. Last few nights the 'masked man' has been roaming around the same club. Never attacks anyone, never causes any harm, just circles the place, and then leaves." Ianto explained. "I was thinking maybe one of us should go pick him up?"

Jack nodded. "Do Weevils party?" He asked, though Ianto was unsure whether or not the question was rhetorical.

"The club is 'Exit' which is on Charles Street." Ianto said, choosing to disregard the question.

"He's a gay Weevil? Fantastic." Jack said with a grin. "You and Owen can go bring him in later then."

"Shocking." Ianto replied with deadpan sarcasm. "Will there be anything else?" He asked.

"Yeah can you send Owen up here?" Jack asked.

Ianto shook his head. "He's not in yet."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "But you're in." He pointed out.

"Yes… and?" Ianto replied.

"And you live with him." Jack said as though it were obvious.

"I am his boyfriend, not his mother." Ianto said. "He was eating breakfast when I left, but mumbled something about nipping to the shops first thing. Do you need me to call him, or can you wait?"

Jack shook his head. "I can wait."  
"Good." Ianto replied as the sound of the cog door rolling back went up. Looking behind him he saw Owen strolling in. He pushed the door open and called down, "Jack wants you."

Owen detoured towards the steps and sauntered up them before entering Jack's office. "Morning Uncle Jack – what can I do for you today?" He asked with a smirk.

Jack's eyebrows narrowed together as he spoke. "Uncle Jack?" He asked.

"We had Mica and David last night." Ianto explained.

"Oh right – how are my favourite… what are they to me now?" Jack asked keenly, though his tone changed.

"My niece and nephew are fine. They miss you. I think I explained why you weren't there. Owen introduced them to the joy of FIFA." Ianto replied.

Jack smiled. "David is rather a big football fan." He mused. "Anyway, Owen – I need you and Ianto to go to 'Exit' tonight. Rogue Weevil keeps chatting up the patrons." He explained as he moved swiftly back into Captain mode.

Owen nodded. "Not a problem. Can I take an extra hour at lunch?" He asked.

"I don't see why not." Jack replied. "Any particular reason?" He asked.

Owen shook his head. "Secret." He said before smirking.

"Fine. Before you go though I need you to finish the paperwork on your desk. I see Ianto has decided to forgo the jeans today, so I'm assuming you'll get anything done." He commented.

Ianto blushed softly. Instead of reverting back to his traditional suit he had gone for slightly less figure hugging trousers than his jeans, but still something casual. "I'll go make your coffee." He said as he left the room to the sound of Owen and Jack's laughter.

"How did things go with Mica and David – they're a bit of a handful as I recall." Jack said casually.

"They certainly are." Owen agreed. "It was a good laugh, even when David beat me at football. Twice. They're really important to him aren't they?" He said softly.

Jack nodded. "I think we both know that Ianto would have made an incredible father, and he lost that chance when he lost Lisa. They're the closest thing he's ever going to get to children, so yes, they are desperately important to him."

Owen smiled a little. "Well they are always welcome. The Uncle Jack thing was only mildly uncomfortable you'll be pleased to hear. One heck of an impression you made on them."

Jack laughed. "And on Rhiannon I seem to remember." He said. "It's just a name Owen – it doesn't mean anything. I kicked a ball around with David once, and I let Mica sit on my knee during some movie about an ogre. I'm no threat." He assured.

"Shrek." Owen commented.

Jack nodded. "Something like that. Look don't worry. I'm sure they love you. They'll forget about me in no time." He said.

Owen nodded. "Cheers Jack." He said getting up.

"Just so it's clear – tonight's mission is a one off. I'm not pairing you two up permanently. In future you will be out with Gwen, and he will go out with Tosh. I don't want your feelings for one another jeopardising the missions, or the safety of the rest of us." Jack explained.

"Is that why you never teamed up with him?" Owen asked.

Jack nodded. "Precisely. Is that clear?" He asked.

Owen nodded. "Not a problem." He replied before walking out and back down to his desk where a steaming mug of coffee was waiting, a yellow post-it note stuck to the side with Ianto's distinctive writing on.

"What are you up to?" Owen read aloud, pulling the note off and smirking. Digging in the top drawer off his desk he took out his own deck of post-it's and scrawled a reply before going off towards the kitchen. Thankfully the room was deserted – Ianto must have been down in the archives – so he crept in and stuck his note on the coffee machine before scurrying back to his desk.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: "I'd like to see Owen buy Ianto a new big expensive coffee maker for their place as a surprise gift" was requested by 'DarkDancerKayla' – I hope this meets with your approval. And I hope 'reddevilpoes' is happy with the outfits that the lads wear. More mention of those in the next chapter too :)**

**Please keep your requests coming, and please review x**

"Could you look more stereotypical?" Ianto asked with an arched eyebrow as Owen opened the front door to his flat to find the Welshman on the other side. They had both left work earlier that evening, but Ianto had needed to go home to change for their mission, and they'd arranged to meet up at Owen's later for a couple of beers before they headed out to "Exit". The Londoner was wearing tight black leather trousers and an almost as tight black vest.

"Really?" He replied incredulously as he looked over Ianto's outfit. A pair of jeans, which were almost as tight as his others, were being worn with a snug fitting white tshirt.

Ianto smirked. "Yeah okay." He agreed as he stepped inside, slipping his jacket off and hanging it on the pegs by Owen's door.

"So I have a surprise for you." Owen said after planting a soft greeting kiss on Ianto's lips.

"Yeah I sensed something was up. I particularly enjoyed finding your "Who me?" post it stuck to my coffee machine. For future reference you don't sound innocent, even via notes." Ianto pointed out.

Owen laughed. "Come on." He said taking the Welshman's hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"Woah." Ianto said in surprise, his lips forming an 'O' shape that stayed in place as he took in the sight on the bench before him.

"I had no idea what sort of machine to buy, so I went for the most expensive one in the shop. I could hardly make you drink instant all the time – you'd move out within days. I hope its okay." Owen said with a nervous smile.

"Did I mention, Woah?" Ianto asked stepping forward and letting his hand fall from Owen's. He brought both hands up to the glide along the chrome exterior, to touch each handle and switch, as his eyes darted across the machine in admiration. "Owen this is… well this is the best machine on the market. This is too much." He said glancing over his shoulder at the other man.

"For the look on your face, it's worth it. I had the guy in the store deliver it and set it up this lunchtime. He assures me its all ready and waiting for you. Call it a moving in gift." Owen said softly.

Ianto grinned. "Thank you." He said simply.

"No worries." Owen winked. "Now, do you want a coffee, or beer before we go?" He asked moving over to the fridge.

"As much as I am itching to play with this, beer. We'll do coffee in the morning." Ianto said stroking his hand along the chrome a final time before turning back to Owen. "So have you read the file on this?" He asked going into work mode as Owen passed him an open beer bottle.

"Nope." Owen replied swigging from his beer.

Ianto shook his head and smirked. "For the past three nights a person in a mask has been circling the dance floor of 'Exit'. He isn't attacking anyone and he isn't causing a scene. He is just walking around wearing a mask with fangs. Its freaking a few people out, but nobody has attempted to approach him. Apparently the fangs are rather realistic."

"And he is a Weevil." Owen pointed out.

"Exactly. That's why we're going. Find the Weevil, bag him and tag him, take him back to the Hub." Ianto explained taking a drink from his bottle.

"You know Jack is only letting us go out on this mission together because of the nature of the club." Owen remarked. "He doesn't want our feelings for one another threatening the lives of the team." He added.

"He said that?" Ianto asked with widened eyes.

Owen nodded. "Pretty much. And for the first time in his comments about us, I have to agree." He admitted. "I don't think I'd be able to focus on my job if you were there, especially if you were hurt. Or wearing those jeans." He smirked.

Ianto chuckled softly. "Yeah I see his point. Though whoever I'm paired with, if I get hurt you're going to be the one to patch me up. And sometimes I might be wearing jeans." He flirted.

Owen laughed. "Just focus on wearing the jeans, less on the injuries okay?" He said downing the remains of his beer. "Right, do we have everything, remembering for five minutes that we are technically working, and not going out on the lash?"

"Well we can't march in there with our guns so I have a sedative kit in my coat pocket. I'm thinking we find the Weevil, hit him with a sedative, carry him out like he's had a few too many, and get him back to the Hub in a taxi. Everyone seems convinced he's a drunk clubber, so we'll run with that." Ianto suggested.

"Classic." Owen grinned. "And if things get nasty? Remembering that we're Torchwood, and it tends to."

"Comms. Worn at all times but not turned on unless vital. I don't want Jack in my ear the whole night." Ianto pointed out.

"I'm surprised he's not coming with us. He'd be like a kid in a sweet shop." Owen mused.

"Come on then. Lets go." Ianto said placing his empty bottle on the bench top. Owen put his beside Ianto's and followed the Welshman to his front door. "Eyes up please." Ianto said as he led the way, making Owen laugh.

"Spoil sport." He commented.

Ianto grinned as he put his jacket back on, checking his inside pocket for the sedative kit. Owen grabbed his keys and pulled on his own coat before the two men left the apartment and set off on the ten minute walk to the club.

"Have you ever been to 'Exit' before?" Owen asked as they walked.

Ianto nodded. "Once, when Jack went missing. I had a few too many drinks." He admitted.

"Did you pull?" Owen asked with a smirk.

The Welshman chuckled. "His name was…" He paused as he thought. "Ewan, I believe." He said. "I think I was out to convince myself that it was just Jack, and not all men. Turns out I was wrong." He explained. "I thought I would end up running out the club and going to find some gorgeous girl. Instead I woke up in a house in Penarth with a man named Ewan. Hideous coffee I recall." He mused.

"You are such a coffee snob." Owen commented.

"What about you? Ever been to 'Exit'?" Ianto asked.

"No, never." Owen began. "We never had this chat did we?"

Ianto shook his head. "We didn't. I think Jack probably interrupted." He said.

Owen smiled. "Without a doubt." He started. "I'm not gay Ianto. Up until about six months ago I was definitely straight. I think its you… I think its just you." He admitted. "I don't really want anyone else… I don't fancy other guys… I don't even look at other guys. To be honest I don't look at anyone… its just you." He explained softly.

Ianto wrapped one arm around Owen's shoulders as they walked along Bridge Street, and pulled him close enough to place a soft kiss on the top of his head. "That's okay you know? If there is one thing Jack has taught me it's that all these labels we use in this century are totally unnecessary. We are what we are, and we love who we love. I'm not interested in whether you are straight, gay or bi Owen. I'm just interested in the fact that you want to be with me. End of." Ianto reassured.

Owen smiled as they turned onto Charles Street which was thronging with people and music. They made their way up the street to the club where a queue was formed outside. "Please tell me we're using Torchwood to get in?" He asked eyeing up the queue and figuring they'd be stood out there for well over an hour if they joined it.

Ianto nodded. "Tosh hacked in and got our names put on the door. Come on." He said taking Owen's hand and strolling over to the doorman. After giving him their names they were granted immediate access, and made their way inside.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: To begin with "Exit" is a real gay club in Cardiff, but I have never been so my artistic license is being used below to describe the venue.

Don't forget to watch "The Bill" tonight at 9pm on ITV … and pray that Gareth survives the episode.

Please review x

The club was brimming with people as Ianto and Owen went down the steps that took them into the main area. A massive dance floor took up the majority of the room whilst a long bar filled one side. Towards the back and along the opposite side of the room were groups of tables and comfortable seating, all of which were occupied. The bar was five or six people deep along its entire length.

"Plan?" Owen asked, moving his mouth close to Ianto's ear so he could be heard over the noise of the music.

"You go left. I'll go right. See you at the other side?" Ianto suggested.

Owen nodded before slipping off into the crowd and working his way through, keeping his eyes open for the Weevil. Ianto made his way between the edge of the dance floor and the bar, keeping the majority of his focus on the dance floor but throwing the occasional glance to the bar, making use of the mirrors that lined the walls behind the busy bar staff. Pushing his way slowly through the crowd he had long since lost sight of Owen when he felt a hand settle on his hip. As he turned to see who it was the person leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Ianto right?" The man said softly before leaning back out so the Welshman could see his face.

"Ewan – good to see you." Ianto said with a smile.

"So you do remember me? Its been a while – how are you?" Ewan asked. He looked just as he had when Ianto had met him in the club several months ago. He was a touch taller than Ianto, with dark blue eyes and short blond hair. His muscular physique was well displayed by his tight pink t-shirt and dark jeans.

"I'm good. You?" Ianto asked deciding being friendly would be easier than trying to pretend he didn't recognise the man.

Ewan nodded. "I'm great. It's good to see you. You look amazing." He said.

Ianto realised that Ewan's hand was still settled on his waist and his thumb was grazing his skin. "You too." He said as he looked around the club trying to spot either the Weevil or Owen. "Look I'm here with someone so I'd best go find them." He said.

"Not that idiot that left you I hope." Ewan remarked. "You deserve better." He smiled as he winked.

"No not him." Ianto admitted. "It was good to see you." He said moving away from Ewan's touch, but the other man's hand landed on his arm stopping him.

"What? No goodbye hug?" He asked.

Ianto stepped back and put his arms casually around the other man. As he moved in to hug him before returning to his mission the other man placed his hands on either side of Ianto's face and pulled him close, kissing him suddenly and firmly. The kiss ended abruptly when Ianto found himself being grabbed from behind and dragged away from the now grinning Ewan.

"What the hell is going on?" Owen shouted.

"Just catching up. I'm Ewan – and you are?" He asked extending a hand for Owen to shake.

"I'm his boyfriend, and I'd prefer it if you kept your hands off him." Owen retorted ignoring the proffered hand.

"Boyfriend? Funny he didn't mention you." Ewan smirked.

"From what I saw you didn't seem intent on chatting." Owen spat back.

"I am standing here." Ianto pointed out. "It was good to see you Ewan." He said turning his back on the other man.

"Oh it was very good to see you too Ianto. Nice jeans." Ewan leered.

"That's it." Owen snapped pushing Ewan back up against the bar with his face hovering close to the other mans. "Keep your hands off him." He snarled.

"Come on Owen. Have a good night Ewan." Ianto said placing a hand on Owen's arm and leading him away from the bar where they were beginning to draw attention to themselves. He took Owen to the back of the club and found a quiet corner, pushing the older man a little forcefully into it.

"Are you done?" He asked, his hands on his hips.

Owen looked up at him, still angry but also a little ashamed. "Sorry." He said softly. "I just… he kissed you and had his hands all over you… what did you expect me to do?" He asked.

"Who am I here with?" Ianto asked.

"But…" Owen began.

"You." Ianto answered for him. "I am here with you. And I know we are meant to be working, but I am with you Owen. I mean seriously – did you think I would leave you, for him?" He asked placing his hand on Owen's jaw and cupping it.

Owen nodded. "I know. I'm sorry for causing a scene." He replied suitably admonished.

Ianto smiled as he stepped forward and captured Owen's lips in a kiss, pressing the other man up against the wall for a few moments as the kiss deepened. "Now…" He began breathlessly. "The sooner we find the Weevil, the sooner we can get out of here, okay?" He said with a smile.

"Can I suggest we walk around together? Somebody grabbed my arse when I was out there, and if Ewan starts creeping around you again I might be forced to knock him out." Owen said.

Ianto laughed softly. "Come on." He said taking Owen's hand and making his way back to the dance floor. The two men walked slowly through the crowds, edging their way around the floor with their fingers linked the entire time, Ianto brushing his thumb up and down Owen's hand.  
"Ianto – look." Owen said into Ianto's ear.

The Welshman stopped in his tracks as he heard Owen's voice and turned to look in the direction the Londoner's gaze was fixed. Just walking down the steps of the club was a Weevil.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Gareth was a little scary in "The Bill" wasn't he? All that twitching at the end. Excellent bad guy.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. Do we want Ewan to reappear outside of the club setting? **

**Please keep the suggestions coming, and the reviews x**

Ianto and Owen watched closely as the Weevil, dressed in its traditional boiler suit garb, staggered into the club and began pushing its way through the crowd. It wasn't a difficult task to achieve as the patrons parted in front of it, giving the creature plenty room to manoeuvre.

"I can't believe people think it's a guy in a mask." Owen muttered to Ianto.

Ianto smirked as he continued to track the creature as it slunk around the room, and much to his amazement didn't attempt to attack anyone, just wandered about, fanged face lifted slightly as it sniffed its way around.

"What's it doing?" Ianto asked glancing down at Owen.

The medic shrugged. "Eyeing up the talent?" He offered.

"Come on – let's get him out of here, then we can go home." Ianto said as he moved towards the Weevil. He and Owen made their ways to opposite sides of the creature, and as they approached Ianto slipped the syringe out of the sedation kit and gripped it in his hand, ready to administer it. Once he was close enough he reached out and stuck the needle firmly into the Weevil's arm, a piercing growl erupting from the creature.

"Okay big guy – time to get you home." Owen said as he caught the slumping Weevil as the sedative ran through its body and brought it down to sleep. "Grab his ankles." He said to Ianto who had stuffed the spent syringe into his pocket. Leaning forward the Welshman gripped the boot clad feet and hoisted them up before he and Owen carried the creature out through the club and up the steps, to the relief of a number of the crowd. As they reached step level Ianto dropped the Weevil's feet onto the pavement and scanned around for a taxi to no avail whilst Owen propped up the creature like he was just another drunk reveller. Ianto was looking up and down the street once again when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Look I'm sorry about before. It was just really great to see you. Call me if you ever want to hook up." Ewan said with a wink before turning and walking down the street away from Ianto before he'd had chance to reply.

"Lucky I'm holding this Weevil." Owen muttered under his breath.

Ianto chuckled. "Do you want me to go and find a taxi, or should I just call Jack?"

"Yeah why not. He can come and fawn over you as well." Owen sighed, though Ianto knew he was joking.

"What can I say? It must be the jeans." Ianto smirked as he tapped his comms. "Hey Jack, can we get a ride back to the Hub? There are no taxis about, and Owen seems to be struggling with the Weevil." He said winking at the Londoner who was having trouble holding the creature up.

"Maybe if you helped instead of flirting with your former conquests, I'd do better." Owen retorted.

"I'll be there in 5." Jack said with a gentle laugh.

"Cheers Jack." Ianto tapped his comms off before walking back over to Owen and taking the Weevil out of his hold and staggering to a quiet part of the street with him. Pushing the creature to the floor so he was sat down on the pavement leant against a building he looked at Owen. "Problem?" He asked.

Owen shook his head as he rolled his shoulder, which was beginning to ache. "Just not what I had in mind for tonight." He pointed out.

"And what did you have in mind?" Ianto asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was hoping there'd be more time for dancing and groping in the club before Roger here turned up. Or Ewan turned up for that matter." Owen replied.

Ianto smirked. "We'll take Roger as you have named him back to the Hub, get him set up in the cells opposite Janet, and come back if you want?" He offered.

Owen shook his head. "I'm not in the mood for sharing. I'd rather go back to ours. We can always dance and grope there." He suggested with a grin.

Ianto nodded. "I'm sure we can." He agreed. "Look I'm sorry about Ewan. I don't remember him being quite that obnoxious. Then again I don't remember much from that night at all to be honest, so maybe he was. Like I said it was just someone that wasn't Jack." He admitted.

"Am I just someone who isn't Jack?" Owen asked nervously.

"Don't be daft." Ianto said pulling Owen into his arms and planting a kiss on the top of his head. "I love you. I appreciate what you did in there, and I'm sorry for letting him kiss me. It took me by surprise that's all." He murmured into Owen's hair as the SUV rounded the corner and Jack jumped out.

"Room for a little one?" He asked with a wink and a leer.

"Oh piss off Jack." Owen mumbled from the warmth of Ianto's hold.

"Fine." Jack replied suitably shot down. "I'll take him back. You can go home." He said as he heaved 'Roger' onto his shoulders and tossed him into the back of the vehicle.

"Sure?" Ianto checked, still holding Owen.

Jack nodded. "You look like you have your hands full with cheerful there. Have a good night." He replied before getting into the SUV and driving off.

"Do you want to go home?" Ianto asked.

Owen nodded mutely against his chest.

"Are you okay?" Ianto checked.

Owen nodded. "Just comfy." He replied softly.

Ianto chuckled again. "Come on then. Let's go home. You mentioned something about groping?" He asked as he loosened his hold on Owen and wrapped one arm around his shoulders as they set off back to their apartment. Owen slipped his arm around Ianto's waist, but as they walked he let it fall down to his denim clad bottom and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Grope." He said simply.

Ianto laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Any theories or ideas for the Weevil? And where is Ianto, and what is he up to? I will be writing more in the way of fluff in the next few chapters I promise.**

**Please review… and Goodnight x **

The team was assembled in the conference room the next morning for a debriefing about the Weevil capture at 'Exit' the previous night. Steaming mugs of coffee were sat before each team member as they sat around the table whilst Ianto recounted events.

"Oh and Owen decided to name him Roger." Ianto finished with a smirk.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Right, Owen I want you to do a full scan of Roger's blood to see if we can gauge why it was behaving so usually. A Weevil that does not attack whilst novel is rather bewildering." He began before turning to Tosh. "Tosh, I need you to look up the CCTV for the club for the nights that the Weevil was in attendance. What was he doing? On each night were the same patrons there and was the Weevil drawn to them? Did he turn up at the same time, take the same route around the club, and leave at the same time? Where did he come from, and disappear to?" He asked moving on to Gwen. "I need you to talk to the door men and staff of the club. What did they see? Why didn't they approach the Weevil?" He rose to his feet. "Get to work." He said with a smile. The assembled team all rose to their feet and made their way from the room to set about their tasks as Ianto got up slowly and began gathering dirty mugs.

"Are you okay Ianto?" Jack asked gently.

Ianto nodded. "Fine sir. Why?" He asked with a glance.

"Owen seemed a little irritable last night, and when I spoke to him the other day about Mica and David he sounded a bit insecure. Did something happen in the club last night?" Jack asked.

Ianto sighed as he looked at Jack. "When you left with the Doctor I went to 'Exit' and I met a guy. He was there last night and tried it on. Twice. Owen didn't take it too well." He explained.

"From what I've seen Owen seems to drift from his usual cocky swagger to scared and insecure at the drop of a hat. I think he just needs reassurance." Jack suggested.

Ianto nodded. "I'm doing my best. Do you need me to do anything at the moment, or can I nip out for an hour or so?" He asked.

"Go for it. If you can pick up lunch on your way back then we can all reconvene in here and go through what we've found. I might need you to work through the witness statements with Gwen later, particularly from last night – that okay?" Jack asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ianto enquired.

"You two seem to have been a bit off with each other since you and Owen got together. I don't want to encourage further tension." Jack replied with a smile.

"Torchwood isn't Torchwood without tension. We'll be fine sir." Ianto replied.

Jack nodded. "Is Tosh going to find anything on last nights CCTV that you don't want being made public? And when I say public I mean Gwen or me?" He checked as Ianto made to leave the office.

"Something like Owen throwing a man onto the bar? Just the once sir." Ianto smirked before leaving the conference room and heading into the main Hub via the kitchen where he deposited the empty mugs into the sink. As he pulled his coat on Owen walked over.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked with a playful grin.

"I have an errand to run. Can I borrow your door key? I'll get copies done whilst I'm out." He asked.  
Owen nodded as he fished into his pocket and pulled out his keys and passed them over.

"Thanks. I'll be a couple of hours, and I'll be bringing lunch back with me. Text me if you have any preferences." He said pocketing the keys.

"Okay." Owen nodded before planting a kiss on Ianto's lips before the Welshman smiled and wandered out through the cog door. Owen went down to his medical bay and collected a Weevil spray and a syringe before returning to the main level and setting off towards the cells.

"Need a hand?" Jack asked as he appeared out of nowhere.

Owen nodded handing him the spray. "Thanks." He said as he walked down the steps into the cell area with Jack close behind.

"Sorry about snapping at you last night." Owen said as they stood on the other side of the reinforced glass to Roger.

"S'ok. Rough night?" Jack asked casually.

Owen shrugged. "I don't know." He said vaguely.

"You know he loves you right?" Jack checked.

"Yeah I know." Owen replied. "Did he ever talk to you about Ewan?" He asked.

Jack shook his head. "Never heard of him." He replied, though he sensed this was the person Ianto had met in 'Exit' whilst he'd been away.

"He met him when you went walkabout. Experiment. He was there last night. He kissed Ianto." Owen said as he opened the cell door and Jack dove in spraying Roger with the spray.

"What did Ianto do?" Jack asked as Roger slumped.

"I think he was too surprised to really respond. Then I separated them." Owen explained as he took a blood sample.

"I bet you did." Jack smirked.

"I stayed perfectly calm till Ewan grabbed his arse." Owen pointed out.

"Ah." Jack said simply.

"Seems Ianto has quite a fan base." Owen mused as they moved out of the cell, leaving Roger to come around.

"Well he is rather attractive." Jack replied.

Owen nodded. "I don't do jealousy normally. I'm not used to feeling this way. I'm just so scared that I'll lose him." He admitted. "And I really shouldn't be having this conversation with you of all people." He added.

"I think I'm the best option here, unless you fancy talking to Gwen?" Jack offered. "Thought not." He said as Owen shook his head. "You need to talk to him Owen, but you also need to trust him. He loves you. End of story." Jack said as they walked back up to the main Hub.

"Do you know where he's gone?" Owen asked.

Jack shook his head. "He didn't say. But I'd like to guess its something to do with you."

"I'll get this sample run through the tester." Owen said changing the subject.

Jack nodded. "Keep your eye on Roger too, just in case he does anything unusual."

"Will do. Thanks Jack." Owen said with a brief smile.

"Anytime." Jack replied.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Do I need to change the rating of this story? Not essentially because of this chapter, its just something I've been considering for a while.**

**Fluff soon – honest.**

**Please review x**

Ianto took the two new keys from the shop assistant and pocketed them as he thanked the man and walked back out onto the street. When he'd left the Hub earlier he'd gone back his old flat and packed a couple of boxes with DVD's and CD's, a few family photos, some books and more of his clothes, both formal and casual. Loading them into the boot of his car he'd driven round to Owen's apartment and let himself in using the Londoner's key. He'd then set about unpacking. He'd hung his clothes up in Owen's wardrobe, taking the opportunity to rifle through his boyfriends interesting taste in shirts. DVD's had been piled beside the TV and CD's stacked by the sound system. From what Ianto could tell Owen didn't actually own any books so he left the small selection he'd bought on one of the tables beside the bed. He'd brought two photos with him; one of him with Lisa that he'd had on his fridge, and a framed shot of himself with his sister and father taken several years earlier. He stuck the photo of Lisa on the fridge with a couple of magnets, noticing there was a photo of Owen and Katie there too. Holding the framed photo in his hands he scanned the open-plan kitchen/lounge looking for a suitable spot to place it. Finding none he retreated back to the bedroom and placed it on top of the pile of books he'd left in there before. Once he was done Ianto had headed into the city centre to get the keys to each apartment duplicated and then buy a gift for Owen. Ianto wanted to do as much as he could to show Owen how much he meant to him, and he hoped that moving more of his things into the apartment would help that, but he also wanted to get him something to say thanks for the coffee machine. Walking down the Cardiff high street looking for inspiration he spotted a store that would be ideal and headed inside.

"Good Morning Ianto – fancy seeing you here." Ewan smirked from behind the counter.

Ianto sighed as he approached the glass counter and looked inside it. "Hello Ewan." He said as he studied the display.

"See anything you like?" Ewan asked with a leer.

Ianto felt his skin crawl, and began to wonder what he'd ever seen in this man. "That one please." He said pointing to the item in the case.

"Is this a gift?" Ewan asked as he unlocked the case and pulled out the item, laying it on the top of the counter for Ianto to study.

"Yes. For Owen." Ianto said.

"Would you like it wrapping?" Ewan asked.

Ianto shook his head. "No thanks." He replied handing over his credit card. Ewan took the payment and placed the purchase in a bag before handing the items over.

"I go for lunch in ten minutes… if you fancy it?" Ewan offered with a wink.

"I don't think so. Have a nice life Ewan." Ianto said turning round and wandering out the store as his mobile sprang to life.

"Hello?" He said with a grin when he saw the caller ID.

"I'm hungry. Where are you?" Owen whined.

"I'm about 20 minutes away. What do you fancy?" Ianto asked as Ewan walked out of the shop and stood beside him.

"Thanks Ianto – see you soon." Ewan called, loud enough for Owen to hear before walking away.

"Who was that?" Owen asked.

Ianto sighed. "Ewan." He replied.

"You've been to see Ewan? Brilliant. I knew I'd lose you, I just didn't expect it to be to that creep." Owen snapped before hanging up.

Ianto hit redial and called Owen's mobile back but his call was rejected. "Shit." He cursed before calling Jack.

"I'm going to go get lunch – what does everyone want?" He asked as Jack answered. Ianto listened as he heard Jack walk out his office and call down to the team.

"The consensus seems to be Chinese food." Jack said.

"Okay I'll head to that place off the Plass. Jack, can you see Owen?" Ianto asked softly.

Jack's eyes scanned the Hub and he spotted Owen sat at his desk bashing the keys of his computer roughly.

"Yep." Jack replied before retreating to the privacy of his office. "He looks pissed."

"Fabulous." Ianto replied sarcastically. "I'll see you soon." He said before hanging up. He speed dialled the Chinese and placed the standard Torchwood order before pushing his mobile back into his pocket and striding down the main street and went back to his car. Stuffing the bag containing Owen's present into the glove box he started the engine and set off down toward the bay. He drove his car into the Torchwood car park, parking up before walking out onto the Plass and making his way to the takeaway. Going inside he paid for the food and collected it then walked back across the Plass towards the invisible lift. Tapping his comms he asked Jack to let him in, and a few moments later he was stepping off the paving stone in the centre of the Hub.

"Here's your food." He said handing the carrier bag to Jack before turning to Owen.

"For the record I was in a shop in town buying you a gift. What I didn't realise until I got in there was that it was where Ewan worked. He followed me out, knew I was talking to you, and thought he'd have another go. I did not go out to see him. I went out to move more of my stuff into your apartment and to buy you something. But apparently I'm just wasting my time because you don't seem to trust me at all. Here's your keys." Ianto spat angrily as he tossed the key ring with Owen's door key on, as well as a spare for Ianto's flat, onto Owen's desk before storming off down into the archives.

Jack looked down at Owen with raised eyebrows. "Could I suggest you went after him?" He said.

Owen sighed as he stood up and pocketed the keys. "Any words of advice?" He asked.

Jack nodded. "Stop being an idiot, and don't lose him."

"Noted." Owen replied before jogging after Ianto.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: The fluff will be in the next chapter I promise. It was meant to be in this one… but I kind of spiralled into angst. Sorry.**

**Please keep your ideas coming, and please keep reviewing x**

Owen walked cautiously into the archives; his hands stuffed deep in the pockets of his jeans and his head bowed slightly as he approached Ianto's desk. The Welshman was sat with his back to the entrance hunched over his desk writing.

"When I was with Katie I was totally different to how I am now." He began gently. "I'd found this amazing person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and who wanted to spend the rest of theirs with me, and I couldn't be happier. Then it all fell apart. When I lost her and Jack brought me to Cardiff and introduced me to this mad world of aliens and rifts and chaos that we live in I changed. Or at least I pretended to change. I went out at the end of every day into the city, into the nearest bar and I drank to help me forget the shit I was living in. I drank and I drank and I shagged anyone I could just to distract me from my pitiful life. I pretended to be this confident bloke who was just sleeping around. In reality I was just trying to find someone I could talk to, someone I could fall in love with, someone I could spend the rest of my life with. I just didn't realise that the person I was looking for was you. And now I have you I am so scared that I'm going to lose you, just like I lost Katie. I am so scared that someone is going to take you away from me, that you'll realise I'm this big fraud and that you won't want me anymore." Owen's voice began to falter.

Ianto turned around slowly on his chair and looked up at the other man. "I don't know what you want from me Owen, I don't know what more I can do. I am with you, I love you, and I am moving in with you. What else can I do?" He asked exasperatedly.

Owen shook his head. "I don't know." He replied softly before turning around and walking back out the archives. Ianto sighed as he rose to his feet slowly and shut down his computer. Pulling his jacket on he left the archives and returned to the main Hub level and walked over to the conference room. Jack, Tosh and Gwen were sat around the table eating the Chinese he'd brought back as Tosh explained what she'd found on the CCTV. The conversation stopped as Ianto entered.

"Where is he?" He asked simply.

Gwen and Tosh shrugged as they kept eating. Jack shook his head as he swallowed. "He went out about two minutes ago." He explained.

Ianto sighed and shook his head. "I'll take my PDA with me. Send any of the witness statements you need me to read to it. We'll be back as soon as possible." He said looking at Jack and ignoring the eye roll from Gwen.

Jack nodded. "Take your time." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you Jack." Ianto replied before walking back out the conference room, through the Hub and out through the cog door. He jogged straight to his car and jumped inside before speeding off towards Owen's apartment. Parking up he took the bag out of the glove box and shoved it into his pocket before hurrying inside and boarded the lift, going straight up the correct floor and using his own key to let himself inside.

"Owen?" He called gently as he kicked off his shoes and hung his jacket in the hall. Walking into the lounge he looked around but Owen wasn't there, however his keys were on the bench top.

"Owen?" He called again a little louder as he walked back along the hall and pushed open the bedroom door. "Oh Owen." He breathed as he found the other man led on the bed with tears streaming from his eyes. Ianto padded over to the bed and climbed on pulling Owen up into his arms. "I love you, you idiot. I love you, so please stop this. Stop this, and trust me. Just trust me." He murmured into Owen's hair as the other man clung to him, sobbing into his chest.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry." Owen replied as he leant back and wiped his eyes. "I don't want to lose you." He said softly.

"So don't." Ianto replied.

Owen nodded.

"I just left my things around the place. I hope you don't mind." Ianto said as he leant back on the headboard and pulled Owen into his arms.

Owen shook his head. "I like seeing your things here. Though your taste in music is questionable." He replied.

Ianto chuckled. "I hope you don't mind the photo on the fridge." He said seriously.

"She's an important part of your life, just like Katie is of mine. I don't want you to forget her." Owen said. "Who is that in the frame? I recognise you and Rhiannon, but who is the man?" He asked glancing at the photo on the nightstand.

"The man is my father." Ianto said simply.

Owen studied the photo closely. "Oh yeah, I can see the resemblance. You have his eyes." He said.

"Thankfully that's where the similarity ends." Ianto murmured. "My father was a drunk, and he was a coward, and he was a bully. He fell apart when my mother left and began drinking heavily. I was too young to notice at the time, but the smell of alcohol became part of my growing up. I didn't realise that was a bad thing until I was older." He said with a wry smile. "When I first challenged him about it I was eleven years old, and he just yelled at me. He yelled and yelled, and it was as though his frustration for the last six years was coming out all at once. He shouted at me every day from then on. I was an easy target. Rhiannon was fifteen and had her group of friends. She'd stay over at their houses, spend weekends with them, she'd just escape. I was eleven and alone. I couldn't escape. I had nowhere to go to escape. So I stayed. I stayed and I let him shout at me over and over again. It went on for seven years." He explained softly.

Owen sighed. "Ianto I'm so sorry." He said as he sat up and turned so he was facing Ianto.

The Welshman shrugged. "It's okay."

"No it's not." Owen shook his head. "He should never have treated you like it was your fault. It was never your fault." He said placing his hand on Ianto's cheek.

"He said it was. He said it was my fault my mother left. It was my fault he drank. It was my fault he…" Ianto's breath hitched in his throat.

"Ianto?" Owen prompted carefully. "Ianto what did he do to you?" He asked.

Ianto shook his head as tears filled his eyes. "Doesn't matter." He said quickly as he brought his hand up to his eyes.

"Ianto please. Talk to me. What did he do to you?" Owen asked taking hold of Ianto's wrist and pulling his hand gently away from his face, clutching it firmly as he saw the tears that were spilling down the younger mans face.

"He…" Ianto took a deep breath. "He hit me. He hit me everyday for seven years." He said before breaking down and crumbling into Owen's arms.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Slightly epic levels of fluff follow to compensate for all the false alarms. Several one-liners and instances that may bring a tear to your eye or it may just be me. I can't decide which is my favourite, but I would love to know yours.**

**In other news, my "Girl Number 9" DVD arrived today – fantastic, despite the death.**

**Also – are you all reading "Returning to London" by 'rosieposy'? If not please go and check it out. I know I'm her beta and therefore bias, but it's a brilliant story with lots of lovely Ianto/Owen moments.**

**Right, on with the show. Please review x**

"Thanks." Ianto croaked as he wiped his eyes with one hand, taking the glass of water that Owen was holding out to him with the other. "Sorry." He added before taking a sip from the glass.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Owen said as he perched on the edge of the bed.

"I just… well I guess I haven't thought about him… or what happened for a long time." Ianto said as his gaze drifted to the photo beside the bed once more. "That was taken on my eleventh birthday. The jumper I am wearing was a gift from my Dad. His sister came to visit to drop off a present and she took a family shot. That was one of the last times I actually remember being happy at home. Happy generally." He mused as he sipped again at the water.

"I wish there was something I could do to change that." Owen said softly.

Ianto nodded. "Yeah me too." He said quietly as he tore his eyes away from the photo and back at Owen.

"Maybe you just need a new photo?" Owen suggested. "A new happy memory to hold on to?"

"Maybe." Ianto replied vaguely.

"Come on." Owen said getting to his feet and tugging Ianto from the bed by the wrist. The Welshman followed slowly though not reluctantly as he was guided into the lounge and pushed lightly so he fell back into the sofa. Owen wandered over to his computer desk and opened the top drawer and taking something out before going back over to the sofa and settling beside Ianto. Opening the black case in his hands Owen took the digital camera out and turned it on. Throwing one arm around Ianto he held the camera at arms length and aimed it back at them.

"Smile." Owen instructed. Ianto chuckled and a smile broke out on his lips as he looked up at the camera. Owen pressed the button and with a flash of light the photo was taken. As Ianto blinked furiously to get rid of the spots in front of his eyes Owen brought the camera close and turned it over, the photo displayed on the screen on the back.

"I look awful." Ianto whined.

Owen sniggered. "Okay I admit that was not the best moment to take a photo." He conceded as he laughed gently. The bruise on Ianto's face was starting to turn a yellow colour as it faded, and his eyes were red rimmed from when he'd been crying. Owen's eyes were in a similar condition, and between the two of them the photo looked far from ideal.

"It was the perfect moment, and I appreciate the gesture. Maybe we'll have a re-run when we both look a little less disturbing." Ianto said with a grateful smile.

Owen nodded. "I just want to give you good memories Ianto." He said softly.

"You already have." Ianto replied.

Owen smiled as he leant in and kissed Ianto gently. "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." Ianto replied. "That reminds me – I have something for you." He said jumping up out of his seat and disappearing into the hall.

"Am I deleting this?" Owen called after him.

"No keep it." Ianto called back.

"Why not." Owen muttered with a smirk as he turned off the camera without getting rid of the image and returned it to its case, and then to the drawer in his desk. As he sat back down on the sofa Ianto returned to the room carrying a small, albeit crumpled bag.

"For you." He said passing Owen the bag.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I should have known that Ewan was just trying to wind me up. I do trust you Ianto. I just don't think you realise how gorgeous you are, and how people look at you when you're out." Owen said sincerely.

A blush crept across Ianto's cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere Owen I promise you. And you're pretty cute yourself." He winked.

Owen smiled. "So what is this? And why?" He asked looking down at the bag.

"It's a gift – you're meant to open it. As for why, because I love you." Ianto answered.

"Works for me." Owen conceded as he opened the bag and pulled out the box within. Pulling the hinged lid away from the base the Londoner let out a small gasp as he saw the item concealed within, lying on a bed of emerald silk. "Ianto…" He breathed.

"I take it you like it?" Ianto asked.

Owen nodded as he pulled the platinum watch from its case. "It's… well it's too much… it's beautiful." He replied. "I can't take this."

"Yeah you can. Its really easy." Ianto said taking the watch from Owen and opening its clasp. "You just slip it on," He began as he slid the watch over Owen's hand and onto his wrist, "and fasten it." He closed the clasp with a click. "And there you are. All yours." Ianto grinned. "I was going to have it engraved, but somebody was hungry." He added.

"What were you going to write?" Owen asked.

"Though lovers be lost, love shall not." Ianto quoted. "Dylan Thomas."

Owen's eyes widened and he smiled. "Somewhere I must have done something really right, but I don't know what, because I have no idea what I have done to deserve you." He said.

Ianto smiled. "You're welcome."

Owen leant over and kissed him once more. "Are we expected back?" He asked.

Ianto nodded. "I said we'd be back as soon as possible."

"Shame." Owen said as he pushed himself to his feet, placing the packaging on the coffee table as he did, before turning and pulling Ianto up next to him. "I had a much better idea of how to spend our afternoon." He smirked.

"Yeah I bet you did." Ianto chuckled. "Come on – I'll let you buy me lunch on the way back." He said as he took Owen's hand and made his way into the hall.

"So generous." Owen remarked with a smile as they both pulled their shoes and coats back on and gathered up keys and wallets and phones.

"I try." Ianto replied as they walked out the apartment.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: There might be one more chapter this week, then I'm afraid it's going to go quiet till Monday. Off to a wedding on Saturday, and then on Sunday I'm hoping to go out for coffee with "rosieposy" – weather permitting on both counts!**

**I hope this chapter doesn't come across as filler. There are a few key things raised within it, and the Weevil story line is not over yet, neither is Ianto's turbulent past.**

**Please keep reviewing, and keep your fingers crossed that is back to normal after its weird email behaviour x**

Despite the occasional minor rift spike the afternoon passed without much incident. A meeting was held in the conference room when Ianto and Owen returned to discuss 'Roger' and his rather odd behaviour. His blood tests had come back clean and seemingly normal, and so far his time in the cells had been spent walking about and letting out the occasional growl – not uncommon for a Weevil. The team was at a loss as to why he hadn't attacked anyone in the club, but they were also largely grateful. The case was still ongoing, but for now on hiatus.

As Ianto delivered a final mug of coffee to Jack's office he spoke. "Still okay for Owen and I to take tomorrow off?" He asked.

Jack nodded as he looked up at the Welshman. "The rift looks quiet enough. The girls are off too, but I've got Gwen on alert, and I can always call you if necessary." He explained. "Doing anything nice?" He asked.

"We're taking Mica and David to the park." Ianto replied.

Jack smiled. "Sounds exhausting." He pointed out. "Are you both okay, after earlier?" He asked gently.

"Slight misunderstanding. We're fine." Ianto replied.

"Glad to hear it. Have a good day off." Jack said, and Ianto departed the office and made his way down to Owen's desk where the medic was waiting.

"I could murder some fish and chips." Owen remarked as he passed Ianto his coat and got to his feet.

"I know just the place." Ianto said as he pulled on his jacket, took Owen's hand and led him out the Hub. Upon reaching ground level they walked hand in hand across the Plass as Ianto led the way to a favourite haunt of his from childhood.

"Do you know every fast food and takeout restaurant in Cardiff?" Owen asked as they walked inside the warm shop and Ianto ordered two servings of cod and chips.

Ianto smirked. "With the hours we spend at work takeout knowledge is essential." He remarked. "I used to come here with Rhiannon every Friday when we were kids. Dad would give us some money and send us out for chips. The place has changed hands a couple of times since then, but the chips are still the best in Cardiff." He explained, taking the paper wrapped parcels from the server with a grateful smile. Passing one to Owen the two men stepped back out onto the street and set off back towards their apartment, Owen sneaking the occasional chip as they walked, and Ianto continued his story.

"You're just like Rhiannon. She was always nicking chips as we hurried home before they got cold. She never thought Dad noticed, but he did." Ianto smiled fondly. "He just never minded, because Rhiannon was always his favourite." He added sombrely.

Owen tucked the paper back around the parcel so his food was secure once more before taking hold of Ianto's hand a squeezing it affectionately. "Parents are meant to suck Ianto. I'm an only child, and even I wasn't my Mum's favourite. She still lives in London, but we haven't spoken in years. Like I said, she wasn't particularly fond of me, so we both stopped making the effort. Christ knows where my Dad is, but I'm beginning to understand why he bailed on her when I was little." He remarked. "Do you know where your Mum is?" He asked gently.

Ianto shook his head. "She left when I was five. I don't even remember her. Not her face anyway. I remember running up and down on the beach at Rhyl one summer with Rhiannon, and I know both parents were there, but I can't picture her. It's just a hazy memory." He said as they walked into the apartment building. "Do you remember your Dad?" He asked boarding the lift.

"Na he went before my first birthday. I found a photo once, and I look just like him. Maybe that's why she hated me so much, and why she threw me out. Constant reminder." Owen ventured as an excuse as they made their way into the apartment and settled at the breakfast bar, eating the fish and chips straight from the paper, though Ianto did insist on cutlery.

"I always planned on being a better father to my kids than mine was to me – not that that would have been hard. I promised myself that I would never let them feel how he made me feel growing up." Ianto mused. "Did you and Katie plan on having children?" He asked.

Owen shook his head. "Never came up. Never had chance to though." He remarked. "But it was something I wanted. Not right away, but I wanted them eventually." He admitted.

"You'd make a great Dad." Ianto pointed out.

Owen shrugged. "Guess we'll never know." He replied as he finished off his food. "Beer?" He asked getting up from the stool and going over to the fridge, depositing the balled up paper in the bin on the way past.

"Please." Ianto replied.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Owen asked settling back onto the stool.

"Rhiannon's dropping the kids round at 1 o'clock, and I tend to get them home for 6. There is usually some kind of Happy Meal involved." He explained.

"Here?" Owen asked.

"Here what?" Ianto asked.

"Is Rhiannon dropping them here?" Owen clarified.

"Oops." Ianto replied.  
Owen sniggered. "You really need to tell your sister you've moved." He pointed out.

Ianto laughed gently. "We'll go back to mine beforehand, and I'll give her this address for next time." He said.

"Is there any more of your things back there that you need bringing over?" Owen asked as he took a swig from his beer.

"A few bits and pieces. Just stuff that gathers dust there that can gather dust here." Ianto replied.

"What are you going to do with your place?" Owen asked.

"Dunno." Ianto remarked as he took a drink from the bottle. "I guess I could sell. Add it to the list of Torchwood safe houses? See if Jack wants it? I don't know. There's no rush."

"I guess." Owen said despondently.

"That doesn't mean I'm keeping it so I can move back there." Ianto replied taking hold of his hand. "You're pretty much stuck with now Harper – so you better get used to the idea."

Owen smirked. "I'm sure I'll survive."


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: I hope you all had a nice weekend. I spent a very entertaining three hours in Starbucks on Sunday talking Torchwood with "rosieposy" – an event that needs to be repeated often. This chapter begins the lead up to a scene that "rosieposy" requested from me a few weeks ago, which will appear in either the following chapter, or the one after that.**

**If any of you are attending SFX Weekender this weekend, I am there too, and I will be wearing at some point a tshirt with my pen-name on, so if you spot me PLEASE do come over and say Hello!**

**Please review x**

"What do you mean you've moved out?" Rhiannon asked as she glanced around the room and noticed that the place did look more bare than usual.

"I mean I've moved out. I moved in with Owen a few days ago, I just forgot to mention it." Ianto replied.

Rhiannon's eyes widened. "You moved in together?" She asked in surprise.

"I'll be… somewhere else." Owen said before moving out into the hall and out of hearing range.

Ianto sighed. "Thanks for that." He said angrily.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I just didn't expect things to move this quickly. You normally take things much slower than this. You and Lisa didn't move in together for almost a year." Rhiannon pointed out.

"Yeah and we lived together for a month before she died, and I will always regret not moving her in sooner. Look here's my new address – its down by the bay. You can pick Mica and David up at six as usual." He said passing her a slip of paper with the details written on.

"Fine." Rhiannon stuffed the paper into her pocket before planting a kiss on the head of each of her children. "Be good for Uncle Ianto and Owen." She said before turning on her heel and walking out.

"Are we going to the park?" David asked looking up at Ianto.

Ianto smiled. "I'll go get my football and we'll set off okay?" He said. "Wait here – I'll be back in a minute." He said as he moved passed his niece and nephew and went out into the hall, going towards his bedroom where the ball was, and where he hoped Owen was hiding. Pushing the door open he indeed found the Londoner stood gazing out the window, the football tucked under one arm.

"You okay?" Ianto asked gently.

Owen nodded as he turned around. "Getting used to it." He replied.

"Used to what?" Ianto asked closing the gap.

"People being against us." Owen replied sadly. "Come on – let's get down to the park before it starts raining." He said putting on a more cheerful voice and walking past Ianto.

"Owen." Ianto said simply.

Owen shook his head. "I'm okay I promise. Come on – let's see how bad I am at the real thing." He said going off into the hall where Mica and David were stood patiently waiting. "Ready?" He asked throwing the ball gently at David.

David nodded. "Hurry up Uncle Ianto!" He called.

Ianto emerged from his bedroom. "I'm coming." He said as he moved towards the coat hook and pulled on his jacket, tossing Owen's at him.

"Will you push me on the swing?" Mica asked, tugging at Owen's sleeve.

Owen looked down at the little girl who was looking up hopefully at him, and nodded. "Absolutely." Mica grinned and slipped her hand into Owen's.

Ianto smiled over at Owen and winked at him before the four of them left his flat and made their way down the street to the nearby park, Mica's hand inside Owen's the entire way. As they entered the gates of the park David ran off towards the swings with Mica following close after him. They each climbed onto a seat and sat waiting for Ianto and Owen to reach them. The two men stood behind the children and began to push them till they'd each built up sufficient momentum that they were swinging back and forth at a safe height, David laughing with every swoop and Mica screaming each time she soared up into the air.

"We'll be over on that bench when you're done." Ianto called before taking Owen's hand and guiding him across to a nearby bench and settling onto it. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked looking at the older man, but keeping one eye on his niece and nephew.

Owen nodded. "I'm fine, I just thought it would be best if I gave you two some space." He replied.

"Rhi just thinks we're moving too fast, but she's just being my over-protective big sister – she can't help it." Ianto explained.

"I know." Owen smiled as Mica and David ran over.

"Uncle Ianto go down the slide! Uncle Ianto go down the slide!" The children chanted as they jumped up and down enthusiastically.

"Uncle Ianto is too old and too big to fit down the slide." Ianto replied gently.

The children didn't seem convinced. "Uncle Ianto go down the slide! Uncle Ianto go down the slide!" They continued to jump up and down.

"I won't fit." Ianto laughed softly looking at Owen for support. The medic got to his feet and stood beside Mica and David.

"Uncle Ianto go down the slide!" Owen joined in the chanting and jumping up and down, much to the hilarity of Mica and David, causing Ianto to roll his eyes.

"Thanks for that." He said pushing himself up off the bench and moving towards the slide, a cheer sounding as he did.

"Come on kids – lets watch Uncle Ianto fly off the end." Owen said taking hold of Mica and David's hands and leading them over as Ianto climbed the ladder and squeezed himself into the seat at the top of the slope.

"If I get stuck I am holding you responsible." Ianto called down to Owen.

"If you get stuck I'm taking photos." Owen called back.

Ianto stuck his tongue out before taking a deep breath and pushing himself off down the slide. Mica and David whooped with excitement as he hurtled down the slide and bounced off the end. The whoops stopped abruptly as Ianto landed on the crash mat at the bottom with a bump and his head collided with the end of the slide with a thud. He didn't move.

"David stay here with your sister – I need you to look after her. I'm going to check Uncle Ianto is all right. Can you do that for me?" Owen asked crouching in front of the frightened young boy.

David nodded as he wrapped a protective arm around his sister. "Will Uncle Ianto be okay?" He asked.

Owen nodded. "I promise." He said before getting to his feet and dashing over to where the Welshman was lying. Kneeling beside him he took went straight into Doctor mode and tapped the side of the younger man's face gently in an attempt to rouse him.

"Ianto can you hear me? Ianto?" He said as calmly as he could muster.

The Welshman groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. "I take it I didn't get stuck?" He said as he tried to sit up.

"No you didn't get stuck." Owen smirked. "How's your head?" He asked as he helped Ianto into an upright position.

"Painful." Ianto said rubbing it gently with one hand. "Are Mica and David okay?" He asked.

Owen nodded. "I asked David to do the big brother thing and look after Mica. They're worried about you." He explained.

Ianto looked around Owen and saw his nephew hugging his niece and beckoned them over. The two children ran across and hugged their Uncle.

"Are you okay Uncle Ianto?" Mica asked nervously.

"I'm fine." Ianto reassured as he held them close.

"Did Owen save your life?" David asked.

Ianto smiled at his boyfriend. "Yeah he did." He replied softly.


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: "rosieposy" asked me to have Gwen spotting Ianto and Owen interacting outside the Hub and seeing how good they are together. So here it is. I don't think this is quite the reaction from Gwen that she'd hoped for though. Oops.**

**Please review x**

"Seriously Rhi I'm fine. Remember how Owen is a doctor?" Ianto said in exasperation as his elder sister continued to flap around him as he stood in the doorway of her lounge.

"You should have seen him Mum. Uncle Owen swooped in like a superhero and saved Uncle Ianto's life!" David exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Really I just made sure he was alright. David here was the real hero looking after his sister." Owen remarked, slightly embarrassed by the 'superhero' tag.

"Will Uncle Owen be visiting us when you come from now on Uncle Ianto?" Mica asked keenly.

Ianto nodded. "I'm sure Uncle Owen would love to." He said with a grin.

"Can Uncle Owen stay for tea Mum?" David asked.

"I'm sure Uncle Owen has things to be doing." Rhiannon replied irritably.

"Uncle Owen needs to get back to work." Owen pointed out.

"You do?" Ianto queried.

Owen nodded. "Jack asked me to work tonight." He explained.

"You work nights?" Rhiannon asked confused.

"Sometimes." Owen replied before crouching down in front of David and Mica. "Thank you for taking me to the park. Apart from Uncle Ianto's accident I had a great time. Next time you'll have to come to where I live and we can watch a few movies – okay?" He suggested. A chorus of cheers sounded, which Owen took to be a yes.

"Right," He began, pushing himself to his feet. "I'd best be going."

"I'll drop you off at work." Ianto offered. "Bye guys – be good." He said kissing the top of his niece and nephew's head in turn. "Bye Rhi." He called as he followed Owen out the house and the two men climbed into Ianto's car.

"So you had fun today Uncle Owen?" Ianto asked as he started the engine and drove out of Rhiannon's estate.

Owen grinned. "Yeah I really did."

"Well you have certainly won those two over. Uncle Owen the superhero. Not bad for a few hours work." Ianto remarked as they made their way down to the bay.

"Shame your sister isn't impressed." Owen commented as Ianto pulled up beside the Plass.

"She'll come round." Ianto replied. "When are you working till?" He asked.

"Midnight. Apparently the rift predictor is still quiet, but Jack has to go out or something, so he's asked Gwen and me to cover for a few hours." Owen explained.

Ianto nodded. "Do you want me to pick you up later?" He asked.

Owen shook his head. "It's a five minute walk. And anyway, you should be at home resting. Call me if you start to feel ill okay?" He requested.

"Yes doctor." He replied leaning across and kissing Owen softly. "Don't work too hard yeah? I was planning on testing out your bedside manner later." He smirked.

Owen laughed softly. "Take care." He said planting another kiss on Ianto's lips before climbing out the car. As he closed the door Ianto drove off back towards their apartment, and Owen made his way to the Tourist Information entrance. Unlocking the door he walked inside and down to the main Hub area where Gwen was already sat at her desk looking bored.

"Hey. Jack gone already?" Owen asked shaking off his jacket and placing it on the back of his chair before sitting in it.

Gwen nodded. "Yep. Nothing happening either. Looks like being rather dull." She complained.

"Brilliant." Owen sighed.

"Saw you earlier. Up at the park. Playing happy families with Ianto and those two kids." Gwen remarked.

"His niece and nephew." Owen explained.

"Pushing them on the swings. Jumping around with them. You looked like you were having a whale of a time." She commented.

Owen nodded. "Yeah I was. Their great kids." He replied, unsure of what point Gwen was trying to make.

"Shame you're suddenly gay really. I bet you'd have made a brilliant Dad." She said simply before scooping up a pile of files and setting off towards the archives with them.

Owen watched her go before turning his chair to face his monitor. He sighed as he ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "I bet I would have too." He murmured softly. He smiled gently to himself as he thought back to the afternoon and the fun he'd had with Mica and David before and after Ianto's accident. Once they'd got the Welshman to his feet the four of them had made their way to a nearby coffee shop. The two children had devoured enormous hot chocolates topped with cream and sprinkles, whilst Owen had enjoyed a mediocre coffee and Ianto had been forced to make do with a bottle of water. They'd talked and laughed for the rest of the afternoon before driving back to Rhiannon's to drop them off. Owen had had more fun than he'd imagined he would have, and it had brought the idea of his own children to the forefront of his mind once again. He was under no doubt that had Katie survived they'd both be living in London still, happily married and with a child or two. He sighed again and leant back in his seat as Gwen reappeared.

"You okay?" She asked.  
Owen nodded. "Just thinking." He replied.

"About?" She prompted.

"Doesn't matter." He replied as he got to his feet. "Not anymore." He said sadly as he wandered over to his medical bay and plodded down the steps. Reaching the bottom he hopped up onto the bed, intending on hiding out down there for the duration of his shift.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gwen asked appearing at the top of the bay, leaning on the railings as she looked down at him.

Owen shrugged. Gwen wandered down the staircase and stood herself in front of the medic. "Owen?" She prompted softly.

"I think I want kids." He murmured.

"Oh Owen." Gwen said sympathetically as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her chin on his shoulder so that he couldn't see the pleased glint in her eyes. "It'll be alright." She murmured as she rubbed his back soothingly.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Okay my favourite review for the previous chapter was "yeah, that's our Gwen...just find a scab and start picking at it..." – glad to hear I've got her in character!!!**

**Let the picking continue… please review x**

Owen found himself leaning in to Gwen's comforting hold as she continued to murmur softly in his ear.

"Everything will work out Owen… I promise. Don't worry – you can still be a Dad… you're still young." She said gently. "You don't know what might happen."

He pulled himself out of her embrace and settled himself on the bed. "How? I'm in a relationship with another man. How can I ever have children of my own?" He asked sadly.

"You've only been together for four or five days Owen. Things could change." Gwen pointed out softly.

"I don't want things to change. I want him. I will always want him." Owen replied.

"Even if he can't give you children? What's more important to you – holding your own child in your arms and being a Dad, or him?" Gwen asked placing a delicate hand on Owen's upper arm.

Owen opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again when he found he had no answer.

"This whole thing with him is totally out of character Owen – its just not you. Not who you really are. Not who you really want to be." She spoke with a gentle and concerned tone that masked the bitterness of her words. "People care about you Owen, and they just want what's best for you. I care about you Owen. I just want what's best for you. I want you to be happy. And right now, you're not happy. Let me help you. Let me make you happy." She murmured as she brought her free hand up to Owen's face, cupping his cheek as she leant forward and captured his lips with her own. As she kissed him she stepped closer to the bed and positioned herself between Owen's legs as she tried to deepen the kiss.

"Woah Gwen – no. Stop it." Owen moved as far back on the bed as he could, pulling himself free from her grasp. "This isn't what I want. I don't want you – you know that." He said a little angrily.

"But I can give you what he can't." She said battering her eyes as she spoke.

Owen shook his head. "No you can't. You can't give me anything that I can't get from him. He gives me so much more than you ever could. Jesus Gwen I love Ianto. And you're married for Christ's sake." He said as he jumped down off the table and pushed past her, trying to keep a safe distance between them.

"So what – you'll shag me when I'm with someone, but not when you are? Tiny bit hypocritical don't you think?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips and her tone changed to anger.

"You're insane." Owen said angrily. "Look you and I were fun, but that's all it was. Just a bit of fun. I was after a few shags and you were after someone to talk to. It was mutually beneficial. I am not going to jeopardise what I have with Ianto for a quick shag on my autopsy table." He snapped.

"What you have with Ianto? You're just after someone new to play with, and he's just after the distraction from Jack. He doesn't love you Owen, not like he loved Jack. It's not as if you could compete with him anyway." She sneered.

"You don't know anything about him, or us. And if you're that convinced of Jack's superiority maybe you should go offer yourself up to him – oh I forgot, you try that daily and he still turns you down. Maybe you're right then, maybe he is better than I am. He certainly has better taste in women." He snarled.

Gwen's palm impacted swiftly and sharply with Owen's cheek. He brought his hand up to his face as she withdrew hers, before turning and walking up the steps to the main Hub. Going over to his desk he pulled his coat from the back of his chair and put it on. As he made his way towards the cog door Gwen ran up the steps.

"You can't leave – you're meant to be on duty." She pointed out.

"Go to hell." Owen replied without a backward glance before walking out through the cog door and out of the Hub. Once out on the Plass he let out a frustrated growl, startling a few passers-by. Stuffing his hands deep into his coat pockets he stalked across the Plass and made his way home. With the adrenaline that was pumping violently through his veins his pace was fast, and he made it to the front door of the apartment quicker than usual. Fishing his key out of his pocket he pushed it roughly into the lock, opening the door and storming inside. Hanging his coat on the nearest hook he kicked off his trainers and strode into the living area where Ianto was settled on the sofa reading. Owen marched straight to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Okay you're early." Ianto commented as he put his bookmark in the page and placed the book on the table. Getting to his feet he moved towards the kitchen, and then spotted the red mark on Owen's cheek.

"What happened?" He asked hurrying over as Owen opened his beer and took a long calming drink.

"I'm so bloody stupid." Owen snapped angrily as he slammed the bottle down on the bench top. "I don't know why I didn't see it coming. I'm such a bloody idiot."

Ianto took hold of Owen's upper arms and held him steady. "Owen what happened?" He asked calmly.

"Gwen bloody Cooper happened." Owen snarled.

Ianto sighed as he pulled the older man close, wrapping his arms around him and holding his tight. "What did she do?" He asked softly, keeping Owen in his arms.

"She basically threw herself at me." Owen said as he nestled in Ianto's warm arms.

"She what?" Ianto asked in shock.

"She kissed me, and made it pretty clear that that was not all that was offer." Owen explained.

"And why does it look likes she hit you?" Ianto asked.

"Because she did." Owen pointed out. "I suggested she had a go with Jack instead, then highlighted the fact he'd turn her down again, and offered the idea that he had better taste in women than me. Apparently she didn't like that idea."

Ianto sniggered. "Nice." He remarked.

Owen extracted himself from Ianto's hold and looked up at him. "Not my finest hour."

"I don't understand though. Why is she throwing herself at you?" Ianto asked leaning back on the kitchen bench.

"Because… god I'm such an idiot… because she thinks she can offer me something that you can't." Owen said.

"Which is?" Ianto asked nervously.

"Children of my own." Owen replied sadly.


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Last update before SFX Weekender, and yes I do leave you a bit of a cliffhanger – how nice am I? I think I may also be setting myself up for another smut chapter at the end of this one – any thoughts? I'll be able to access my email all weekend so please keep reviewing and sending me requests and ideas and theories for where you think this is going. I had a particularly good request this morning from a reviewer that will be appearing in one of the next couple of chapters.**

**I look forward to seeing my fellow fanfiction writers at SFX if you're there – I'll be the idiot chasing Gareth David Lloyd around and wearing a tshirt with JonesIantoJones written on at some stage. If you are there and you see me PLEASE come over and say hello. I am also taking my laptop with me in case inspiration strikes, so I would expect a new chapter on Sunday, maybe Monday at the latest.**

**In other news I have a Janto AU story that I'm currently writing – anyone interested in reading the start of that? I might be persuaded to upload that on Sunday too if you ask me nicely.**

**Have a great weekend – mine is going to EPIC – and please review x**

"I… I don't understand." Ianto murmured. "Why does Gwen think you want children?"

"Because I do Ianto. I do want children of my own. But I know I can't have them, and whilst that devastates me, I wouldn't change it for the world, because if I did it would mean giving you up, and I couldn't do that." Owen explained, his voice ragged.

"I don't understand why you're talking to her about it though?" Ianto asked softly.

Owen sighed. "She saw us at the park today, playing with the kids. She said she saw us playing happy families, and that we looked like we were having a whale of a time. She said it was a shame I was suddenly gay because I would make a great father. I didn't realise what she was doing at the time. She just kept picking at the idea, dripping on about me being a Dad, and about how I could still have that, that things change. But I don't want them to change. I don't want to be a father at the expense of losing you. If I have to make a choice between children and you I will always choose you. Always." He explained as tears began to form in his eyes and his tone turned angry.

"So what, she's offering herself to you as what, a means to an end? She's going to provide this child you want so badly? Is that her plan?" Ianto asked.

Owen shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know if she's offering that, or if she's just trying to come between us. I don't know what's going on in that messed up head of hers, but its not going to work Ianto. I promise you it won't work, and I need to know you believe me." He said emphatically as tears slipped down his cheeks.

"I believe you." Ianto said softly as he pulled Owen into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around the older man as Owen sobbed into his chest. "Look I'm sorry okay? I didn't realise children were so important to you, and I wish there was something I could do, but I can't." He apologised as he felt Owen cling tighter to him.

"I need you more. So much more." Owen murmured. "And don't you dare apologise. Don't apologise for what you give me, because it is so much more than any child ever could, more than anyone else ever could." He said as he looked up into Ianto's eyes.

The Welshman nodded. "I love you too." He said simply.

Owen smiled. "I'm sorry I let her make me doubt this. And I am sorry for letting her kiss me." He said.

"It's okay. Trust me, I've been on the end of her manipulation myself before now." He said taking Owen's hand and guiding him over to the sofa, settling himself on one end and pulling the Londoner into his arms. "We just need to stick together on this, and not let her come between us." He continued. Ianto sighed. "Why does everything have to be so hard?" He asked angrily as he stretched out, nestling down so his head was settled on the arm of the sofa. One arm looped around Owen's shoulders as the older man allowed himself to be cradled in Ianto's hold, his head resting on the Welshman's chest. "It take it Jack wasn't about?" He asked.

Owen shook his head. "No he was out. He'll probably be spitting feathers when he comes back and finds I've left her on her own."

"She's more than capable of looking after herself." Ianto pointed out.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll go." Ianto said as he extracted himself from beneath Owen.

"If its Gwen please resist the urge to throw her down the stairs." The Londoner muttered.

"I'll try my best." Ianto replied with a smirk before crossing the room and heading out into the hall, walking down to the front door and pulling it open.

"Hey." Jack said softly.

"Alright?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. "Can we talk?" He asked.

"If this is about what happened tonight in the Hub now is not the time. He's pretty angry, and to be honest so am I." Ianto said.

"What happened in the Hub?" Jack echoed.

"Gwen threw herself at Owen. Isn't that why you're here?" Ianto asked.

"No I'm here to talk to you." Jack explained.

Ianto sighed. "And you decided to get Owen to work a late shift so I'd be here alone? Are you and Gwen on some kind of perverted divide and conquer mission?" He asked angrily.

"Ianto I have no idea what Gwen's up to. I asked him and Gwen to work tonight because I needed to talk to you alone, but that's all. I'm not here to for anything other than to talk." Jack said sincerely.

Ianto nodded. "Okay. Sorry. It's been a rather mad half hour." He apologised. "Look Owen's here and like I said he's pretty angry. Can we do this tomorrow at the Hub?" He asked.

Jack nodded. "Sure." He said with a small smile. "I'll go send her home and we'll talk in the morning okay?"

"That's fine. I'm going to want to talk to the team tomorrow anyway, but I'll come in early and we can chat." Ianto replied.

"Okay. Goodnight Ianto." Jack said before turning and walking away. Ianto closed the door and went back into the lounge.

"What did he want?" Owen asked.

"He wants to talk to me alone." Ianto replied.

"I bet he does." Owen muttered.

"He assures me that's all he wants. I'm going to head in early tomorrow and talk, and then when the rest of the team arrive I'm going to talk to them too." Ianto explained.

Owen nodded. "Let battle commence." He said softly.

"It'll be alright." Ianto said gently. "Now, seeing as though you're home early, how's about demonstrating that much bragged about bedside manner of yours?" He asked with a smirk.

Owen smiled up at Ianto from his seat on the sofa. "That I can do." He said rising to his feet. "How are feeling anyway?" He asked as he allowed the Welshman to take his hand and guide him into the bedroom.

"I'm okay. Nothing a bit of Tender Loving Owen can't cure." Ianto replied before kissing him.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: SFX was fantastic. Lots of entertainment and interesting talks from Tom Baker, James Marsters, Gareth David Lloyd, Elizabeth Sladen, James Moran and Paul Cornell. Pontins itself was fairly hideous!**

**I hope you all enjoy Ianto's talk to the team, but before that we first solve the mystery of what Jack wants to talk about. Brace yourselves for a plot twist.**

**Please review x**

Ianto woke early the next morning and reluctantly left Owen in bed asleep. After showering and dressing he made his way to the Hub, leaving a note in the kitchen for Owen. When Ianto arrived at the Hub he went to the kitchenette and turned on the coffee machine. As he stood waiting he heard the sounds of Jack surfacing from his bunk followed by the door of his office opening.

"Ianto? That you?" Jack called.

"Who else would it be at this time?" Ianto called back. "I'm just making coffee, then I'll be up." He added.

"Okay." Jack called.

After pouring out two steaming mugs of industrial strength Ianto wandered out the kitchenette and up the steel steps to Jack's office. The door had been left open and he walked in, placing Jack's mug down on the desk in front of him and keeping his own cradled in his hands as he sat down opposite.

"How's Owen?" Jack asked.

"He's calmed down. Thankfully there'll be no mark on his face from where she slapped him." Ianto replied sipping at his drink.

Jack nodded. "She was quite worked up when I got back here last night. Hopefully she'll be calmer today." He said.

"Doubt it." Ianto murmured. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked changing the subject.

Jack opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out an opened white envelope. "I got this forwarded to me in the mail a couple of days ago from UNIT." He began suddenly nervous. "From what I can gather it went to the Office for Homeland Security first, before being sent on to UNIT." He explained as he pushed the envelope across to Ianto.

"What is it?" Ianto asked without taking the letter out.

"It's a letter from your mother Ianto." Jack said simply. "She must have somehow found out that you worked for Torchwood London, and that you survived the battle. It's dated a month or so ago, but UNIT never were very efficient." He said lightly.

"What does she want?" Ianto asked, his voice straining.  
"I haven't read it." Jack said softly.

Ianto nodded. "Okay." He said picking the letter up and stuffing it into the inside pocket of his jacket. "When the rest of the team arrive I need to talk to them all together – will that be okay?" He asked, shaking off the obvious upset.

Jack nodded. "Course." He replied. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ianto asked as he rose to his feet.

"Your mother left a long time ago didn't she?" Jack asked gently.

"Yes she did." Ianto admitted, as the sound of the cog door opening echoed. He turned and glanced out of the windows of Jack's office to see Gwen and Tosh walk in together, with Owen a few steps behind. "I'll go make the coffees." He said.

Jack nodded. "I'll be down in a couple of minutes." He said.

Ianto turned and walked out of the office, going down the steps and into the kitchenette where he set about making fresh coffees for the rest of the team. Once the drinks were ready he loaded them onto a tray and stepped out into the main Hub area, distributing them amongst the team.

As he set Owen's down on his desk the medic smiled. "I wish you hadn't left either." He said quietly.

Ianto smiled at the older man.

"Morning everyone." Jack called as he jogged down the steps, a chorus of greetings sounding from the team as he landed in the main area. "Right before we begin Ianto would like to say a few words."

"Thanks for the introduction." Ianto smirked. "Right," He began seriously, "I just wanted to make sure everyone was aware of fact that Owen and I are living together and that we are in love and that nobody will change that, whatever strange or underhand tactics they may use. I would also like to make it clear that I don't appreciate people throwing themselves at my boyfriend like cheap hookers. Okay?" He asked in a calm and civilised tone.

Owen stifled a snigger.

"Why do I get the impression I've missed something?" Tosh asked confused.

"Nothing important, just some people don't like taking no for an answer. And strangely I'm not talking about Jack for once." Ianto smirked.

"Hey." Jack admonished, though his smile indicated he was kidding.

Tosh glanced at Gwen who was silent for a change, but her face showed she was fuming. "Gwen?" Tosh questioned gently.

"It was just a misunderstanding." Gwen snapped.

Ianto's eyes widened as both eyebrows raised. "I wouldn't call offering the services of your uterus to Owen a misunderstanding." He said gently.

"What?" Tosh gasped.  
"You did what?" Jack gaped.

"Owen wants children, and that's something that high and mighty Ianto here can't actually provide him with." Gwen snarled.

"So you offered?" Tosh asked in shock.

"I was just trying to help." Gwen replied.

"Bullshit." Ianto snapped. "You were just trying to get your claws back into him. Now I suggest you back the hell off, and get over yourself. Try and remember for five minutes that you have a husband, and that not everyone wants to get into your pants." He shouted angrily.

"Ok Ianto calm down." Jack said.

"Why should I? She's out of control." Ianto shouted.

"Gwen that's… I don't even know. That's awful." Tosh said simply.

"Like you wouldn't have a go if he gave you half a chance." Gwen muttered.

Tosh closed the gap between the two women and in rare moment of loss of control slapped Gwen hard across the face. "From all accounts he wasn't offering you any chance. And you seem to forget that we aren't all sluts." She said angrily before stalking back to her desk and setting about doing her work.

"Right I think its time we all did some work." Jack said. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at Gwen.

"Fine." Gwen said shortly as she settled at her own desk.

"Owen I need you to keep an eye on Roger today – he was making some unusual noises overnight. Ianto can you dig out the files on Janet. Maybe comparing the two will help us figure out what's going on?" Jack suggested.

Owen and Ianto both nodded.

"Right, I'll be in my office. If we could all try and make it through the rest of the day without anyone hitting anyone else it would be much appreciated." Jack said before going back up the stairs.

"I'll be down in the cells if you could bring me the files when you've found them?" Owen said looking up at Ianto.

"Sure." Ianto said simply, turning and making his way down to the archives.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: I hope you are all like the idea of Ianto's Mum returning, and the reason for Roger's unusual behaviour that follows here.**

**Can you believe we're at chapter forty with this?**

**Please keep reviewing x**

"This is all we have on Janet." Ianto said placing a large file box on the floor beside the chair Owen was sat on. The chair was positioned in front of Roger's cell, where inside the Weevil was prowling up and down the confines.

"Thanks." Owen said glancing up at the Welshman. "You okay?" He asked reaching out and taking hold of one of Ianto's hands.

Ianto nodded. "I didn't expect Tosh to react like she did." He said.

"I don't think Gwen did either." Owen said with a small smirk. "Did you talk to Jack?" He asked.

"Yep." Ianto said simply.

"And?" Owen prompted.

"And I'll be up in the Tourist Office if you need me." Ianto said extracting his hand from Owen's and making his way towards the exit of the cells.

"Ianto?" Owen called.

The Welshman turned to look back at his boyfriend. "I'll talk to you about it later, I just need to get my own head around it first." He answered the unanswered question.

"Is Jack trying to get you back?" Owen checked.

Ianto shook his head. "Its nothing to do with Jack. I'll see you later." He said before walking through the door and making his way through the corridors going back up to the Hub. Tosh and Gwen were both staring intently at their monitors and he walked past them and went through the cog door. Going up to the Tourist Office he sat down behind the desk, not bothering to change the sign in the window around to 'Open'. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out the letter and held it nervously in his fingers. The postmark on the front read 'Newport'. Ianto was vaguely aware that when his mother left them shortly after Christmas when he was just 5 there were several mentions of Newport and a man who lived there. He'd been too young at the time, but as he'd grown older, and especially during his endless arguments with his father, he'd put two and two together and realised that was where she'd gone. Pulling the folded sheet of paper out from inside he opened it up carefully and began to read.

"Dear Ianto, I'm so sorry it's taken me so many years to get back in touch in with you. It was never my intention to lose you from my life, but you father would never allow me to visit after I'd left him. I found out only a few years ago that he had died, and its taken me this long to pluck up the courage to get back in touch. Whatever your father may have told you it was never you I left, and you were always my special boy. I hope you write back, but if you choose not to I will understand. I just want you to know how sorry I am about everything, and for leaving you with him. If I could have taken you and Rhiannon with me I would have done. I always planned on coming back for you, and I missed you and thought about you everyday of my life. I hope you're happy, wherever you are and whatever you are doing. With love always, Mum."

Ianto placed the letter down on the desktop as he brought one hand up to his face and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Taking a calming breath he looked at the address in the top corner of the letter, and recognised it as being in fairly well off area of the town. She'd obviously enjoyed a very different life to the one she left behind. Putting the letter back into the envelope and replacing in his jacket pocket Ianto decided to return to the Hub, and go and talk to Owen. As he stepped back through the cog door the medic was sat back at his desk.

"How's Roger?" Ianto asked as he stood by the medic.

Owen looked up at him. "I think he's on heat." He said with a smirk.

Ianto smiled. "Really?" He asked.

"He keeps making strange noises at Janet. To start with I thought he was looking at me, but I'm relieved to say he was looking over at her." Owen explained. "Are you okay? You look like…" His voice trailed off.

"Can we go talk in the archives?" Ianto asked quietly.

Owen nodded. "I need to dig out all the information we have on Weevil behaviour. Can you give me a hand?" He asked loud enough for the rest of the team to hear.

"Sure." Ianto replied, leading the way down to the archives with Owen close behind. Once inside Ianto turned to face him. "Thanks for that. I don't want to give Gwen any more ammunition at the moment." He said.

"No worries." Owen smiled briefly. "What's wrong? Have you been crying?" He asked carefully.

Ianto nodded. "Jack got a letter in the mail a few days ago from UNIT. Inside was a letter they were forwarding addressed to me. UNIT had obviously had to check it out first. It was from my Mum." He said, his voice choking on the final word.

Owen's eyes widened. "Oh my god." He breathed. "What does she want?"

"To get back in touch. Here." Ianto took the letter from his pocket and handed it to Owen. "Read it." He said as Owen took the letter, opening it up and reading it quickly.

"What are you going to do?" He asked looking up at Ianto.

Ianto shrugged. "I don't know." He murmured. "I mean she's my Mum, but I don't remember anything about her. I could have walked past her in the street a hundred times I had no idea. I'm curious though." He admitted.

Owen nodded. "Understandably." He said. "Look I'll support you every step of the way, whatever you do."

Ianto smiled a little. "Thanks." He replied. "I just… I don't know what to do. What would you do? If your Dad turned up?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Owen began. "I mean at the end of the day like you say she's your Mum, and she says she left your Dad, not you. I'd maybe write back or give her a call. But you don't have to do anything if you don't want to. Its your life Ianto, and you're don't have to do anything anyone tells you to do anymore." He said gently.

Ianto nodded as he took the letter back from Owen and slipped it back into his pocket. "I was thinking of calling. I don't know what I'd put in a letter. Not sure I could wait that long to find out what she wants either." He said.

"She wants you Ianto. I don't think there's an ulterior motive here. She just wants you back in her life." Owen pointed out.

Ianto's eyes filled with tears and he brought his hand up to his face to cover his eyes. Owen crossed the gap between them and pulled the Welshman into a comforting embrace, rubbing on hand up and down the younger man's back soothingly. "It's okay." He murmured softly. "You're going to be okay."


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: So… babies. Any thoughts on either human or weevil ones? Please can nobody suggest that Owen and Ianto raise a Weevil baby – seriously, how would that even work? :)**

**Please keep your reviews coming – they thrill me x**

Owen left Ianto down in the archives. If anyone asked he would tell them the young Welshman was still looking for additional data on Weevil behaviour. In reality he needed time away from the prying eyes of his team-mates to decide what step to take next in response to his mother's sudden reappearance in his life. Owen walked up the steps to Jack's office and walked in, spotting the immortal man was sat at his desk flipping through a file.  
"Will you ever learn to knock?" Jack asked glancing up from his work as Owen settled himself into the chair opposite.

"Doubtful." Owen remarked.

Jack smiled. "What can I do for you?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and giving the medic his full attention.

"I have a theory as to Roger's strange behaviour. I think he's on heat. The strange noises he's making when he's down in the cells are largely directed at Janet. My theory is that when he was in the club he was seeking out a mate, and now he's in the cells he's taken a shine to Janet." Owen explained, trying to remain serious despite the rising smirk on Jack's face.

"So you're telling me that Roger is horny? Brilliant. So what do we do?" Jack asked.

Owen shrugged. "Cold shower?" He suggested with a smile. "I don't know Jack. It's up to you. Whilst I am vaguely interested in the biology of the Weevils, and the fact that out there they must be reproducing to keep their numbers as high as they are, I'm not sure sticking them both into the same cell and allowing them to crack on would be a good idea." He replied.

"True. Okay let me take a look at your files, and I'll make a decision. Is Ianto digging out everything we have on their behaviour?" Jack asked.

"Yep." Owen said simply.

"Is he alright?" Jack asked carefully.

Owen nodded but didn't speak, and Jack could see he was lying, even though it was obviously to protect Ianto.

"Okay." Jack said. "Give me everything you have and I'll make it my top priority." He said changing the subject back quickly.

Owen rose to his feet with a nod. As he made his way out the office door he glanced over his shoulder at Jack. "I'll keep my eye on him. Just give him some space for a few hours." He said softly before leaving without giving Jack the opportunity to reply. Jogging back down the steps he went across to his desk and began gathering up the files he had on Roger, as well as those he had on Janet. Setting them into one pile he decided to go back down to the archives to dig out the last of the files on Weevil behaviour that had been compiled over the years and see if there was anything else to either prove or ruin his theory.

"You two okay?" He asked as he strolled past the still silently fuming Tosh and Gwen.

"Oh piss off Owen." Gwen snapped.

"Fine thank you Owen." Tosh replied in a much more civilised tone with a smile.

Owen winked at her and smirked as he went down the steps that led to the archives and walked inside the cavernous room. "Ianto?" He called out, unable to see him.

"F-9." Ianto's voice called back.

Owen laughed softly. "You're where?" He called.

"Row F – Rack 9. Seriously – how hard is it?" Ianto retorted, though Owen could hear the grin on his lips. Walking down to the appropriate row Owen looked along it and spotted Ianto standing beside one of the immense racks, rifling through a stack of dusty papers. "How's it going?" He asked.

"There's nothing on Weevil Reproduction. To be honest we don't have much on Weevils generally, just what you've gauged from our resident. Did you tell Jack your theory?" Ianto asked as he returned the papers to a file box and replaced it on the shelf.

Owen nodded. "Yeah he's going to take a look at the files and make a decision on how to deal with it."

"Cold shower." Ianto said as he walked towards Owen.

"That's what I said." Owen replied.

Ianto smiled. "How are the girls?" He asked.

"Same old, same old. How are you feeling?" Owen asked with a gentle concerned tone.

"I need to see her. I need to talk to her. I need to ask her things. So it looks like I need to call her. With our immense database we must be able to dig out a Newport phone number." Ianto pointed out.

"I'm sure we can. Or there is always the more traditional Newport phone book." Owen offered.

"True." Ianto replied. "Before I do anything though, I need a coffee. Maybe I can pacify the troops with a fresh dose of caffeine." He wondered as he walked beside Owen back to the archive door. As he reached out his hand to take hold of the handle Owen stopped him.

"I just want you to know that I love you, and I will be with you every step of the way, and I am so proud of you." He said softly.

Ianto smiled as he pulled Owen into his arms. "I love you too, and thanks." He said planting a kiss on top of the medic's head. Taking hold of Owen's hand Ianto walked out of the archives and back up to the main Hub area.

"Coffee anyone?" He called, loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Please!" Jack called back.  
"That would be lovely thank you Ianto." Tosh replied with a smile.

"Not for me. I'm going to nip out." Gwen said shortly, before picking up her handbag and striding out through the cog door.

Ianto rolled his eyes and looked Owen. "Coffee?" He asked.

"Like you have to ask." He replied. "I'll take the files up to Jack, so I'll have mine up there." He added, placing a brief kiss on Ianto's lips before walking off.

Ianto turned to look at Tosh who was smiling fondly at the display. "I appreciate what you did earlier – we both do." He said as he walked over to her desk.

She shrugged. "It's okay. She's out of control, and what she did is just… well to be honest a little creepy." She replied. "Is he okay?" She asked softly.

Ianto nodded. "He's going to be fine. I'll make sure of it." He replied with a brief glance in the direction of his boyfriend. "Right, coffee." He said suddenly, his tone returning to a more jovial one. "And if I remember rightly, there are some chocolate biscuits in the cupboard that Jack hasn't found yet." He added with a smile as he walked over to the kitchenette.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Any thoughts on what to do with Gwen, other than chucking her into the Bay of course? :) And no "rosieposy" I am not giving her a Weevil baby to play with either!!!**

**Please review x**

"Cheers Ianto." Owen said as the Welshman placed two mugs of coffee down on Jack's desk.

Ianto smiled at the Medic. "I'm going to be upstairs if you need any other files digging out."

Owen nodded as Ianto walked back out and made his way across the Hub, smiling at Tosh who was nibbling idly at a chocolate digestive as she took a break from staring at her monitor. Picking up his coffee from Owen's desk first he went through the cog door and back up to the Tourist Information Office, immediately flipping the sign around to 'Open'. Settling in his seat behind the desk he fired up the computer and removed the letter from his inner jacket pocket, setting it down beside his steaming mug. As he waited patiently for the computer to wake up the office door opened. Looking up he saw it was Gwen returning from her errand carrying a Starbucks takeaway cup. He smiled at her slightly as she looked over at him.

"How's the weather looking out there? Seemed to be warming up." He said in as friendly a tone as he could.

"Don't start with the pointless chit chat Ianto – we both know its stupid." She snapped.

He sighed. "Just trying to keep the peace, but if you'd rather strop like a petulant teenager, be my guest." He said returning his gaze to the monitor.

"You think you're so much better than the rest of us don't you? Just because you managed to bed Jack a few times. A fancy suit and a quick fumble in the archives don't mean anything. And Tosh called me a slut." She laughed. "You're still the freak that brought his robot girlfriend in here, and you always will be." She snarled.

Ianto nodded. "Well as long as we're clear." He said calmly as he pressed the button that opened the wall up to reveal the hidden passageway. "Try not to trip on your way down." He added as she stalked off.

Turning his attention back to the monitor he logged into the system and made his way to the search feature they used to locate people. He steadily typed the search term "Bronwyn Taylor" and hit enter. Within a few moments a profile had appeared on his screen, documenting her current address, which he already had, along with phone number, and brief history of her employment and life over the last 22 years. Ianto wrote her phone number on a post-it and stuck it to the letter, but chose not to read any of the other details. Closing the screen down he looked nervously at the phone, then reached out a hand and lifted the receiver. Holding it to his ear he dialled the number slowly and waited.

"Hello?" Said the lilting Welsh woman who answered.

"Hello." Ianto began nervously. "May I speak to a Bronwyn Taylor please?"

"This is Bronwyn Taylor. How can I help you?" She asked.

"It's Ianto." He said simply.

A short gasp sounded on the other end of the phone. "Ianto? My Ianto?" She whispered her voice straining.

"I got your letter. It took a while to reach me. I'm not in London anymore." He said.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Back in Cardiff actually. I've been here for four years now." He said with a wry smile. "Would it be alright if I came to see you?" He asked.

"You want to see me? Oh Ianto that would be wonderful." She gushed, and Ianto could tell she was crying. "You can come whenever you want."

"Well I'm busy with work at the minute, but I could come tomorrow evening?" He suggested as he noticed his heart racing.

"You must come for your tea." She replied enthusiastically.

"Oh you don't need to go to any trouble." He protested.

"Ianto you are my son. It's no trouble. Do you know where the house is?" She asked.

"Yes I know the road." Ianto confirmed.

"Shall we say 6?" She asked.

"Okay." Ianto agreed.

"Will you bringing anyone – a girlfriend, a wife?" She asked.

Ianto smiled. "No it'll just be me."

"Well I will look forward to it. I'm so glad you called." She said gently.

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Bye Ianto." She called.

"Goodbye." He said before hanging up. He took a deep steadying breath as he replaced the receiver and took a long drink from his coffee. As he put his mug back down the wall behind him opened and Owen walked through.

"I need your help. Can you close up the shop?" He asked.

Ianto nodded, getting to his feet and flipping the sign over. "Why didn't you use the comms?" He asked as he gathered up his things and made his way back down to the Hub.

"I saw that the phone was in use, and I didn't want to interrupt." Owen replied.

Ianto smiled. "I just called her, and I'm going around tomorrow for my tea." He said.  
"That's brilliant." Owen said as they stepped back into the Hub. "Right," He began, changing the subject, "Jack has decided in his wisdom that he wants us to put Janet and Roger in the same cell, and monitor them." He explained.

"And you need me why?" Ianto asked.

"I need to set up a live image and sound feed to my workstation, and I need to take blood samples from both of them before we put them together. That way if Roger goes for it I can monitor Janet's blood to see if I can detect a pregnancy before she starts dropping mini-Weevils all over the place." Owen explained.

"And you want me to help set up this rather interesting social experiment? Brilliant." Ianto replied.

Owen sniggered. "Come on." He said grabbing a kit bag from under his desk. "There are cameras and microphones in the stores we can use." He said as he led the way to the cells with Ianto close behind.

"Did you see what Gwen brought in with her?" Owen asked as they reached the cells and he placed his kit bag on the floor.

Ianto nodded. "Yep. I attempted civility too, and got it thrown back in my face. Along with some comment about me being a slut? Anyway, I have enough on my plate right now without worrying about her." He said as Owen began to unpack his stuff.

"She called you a slut?" He asked incredulously.

Ianto nodded. "Apparently. And a freak too I seem to recall." He added.

Owen shook his head. "Psycho." He murmured as he pulled out two syringes and a can of sedative. "Right, I'll open the cell, you spray 'em, I'll stick 'em." He said.

"Oh goody." Ianto deadpanned as Owen opened Janet's cell door first and he moved inside.


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Thank you for your continuing reviews, and thank you to "rosieposy" for her rather entertaining suggestions. I'm still going to say no, but they keep me amused.**

**Please keep reviewing x**

Ianto had left the Hub a little after 5 to allow himself sufficient time to make it to Newport. The early evening traffic was still reasonably quiet, the rush hour not usually beginning till later, so he made it to the address he'd been given in good time. Parking his car on the street opposite the house in which he now knew his mother was living he turned off the engine. Checking his watch he saw he was fifteen minutes early. Tugging his mobile from his jacket pocket he speed-dialled Owen.

"Hey – you made it?" Owen asked gently.

"Yeah I'm parked outside." Ianto replied.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked, hearing the glint of nerves in the Welshman's voice.

"I'm scared. Scared what I might find out." Ianto admitted.

"You can turn around and come back if you want to Ianto – nobody is making you be there." Owen began. "But I think we both know you're going to regret it if you don't walk up to that front door. At the end of the day she's your mother, and she wanted to find you for a reason. You're her son, and she wants to know you. And she is going to love you." He said gently.

Ianto exhaled softly. "Pep talk received and understood." He said with a smile. "Thanks Owen."

"Anytime. Let me know when you're on your way home." Owen requested.

"I will." Ianto nodded unseen. "I love you."

Owen smiled. "I love you too."

Ianto hung up, pocketing his mobile as he removed the keys from the ignition and climbed out of the car. Locking it up he dropped the keys into his other pocket and crossed the street nervously. As he pushed opened the garden gate of his mothers house the front door opened. Ianto closed the gate and walked carefully up the path towards her. She had the same dark brown hair that he had, though hers was shoulder length and speckled grey. She wore wire-rimmed glasses over her gentle blue eyes, and her skin was as pale as his.

"I've been trying to think of something to say to you all day, something better than simply saying hello, but I forget what I decided on." She admitted lightly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hello is fine." Ianto replied as he stood on the step in front of her.

"Hello Ianto." She said with a small smile.

"Hello… Mum." He said, choking slightly on the word.

Bronwyn beamed as tears filled her eyes and slid down her cheeks. "I've missed you so much." She murmured.

He nodded. "I missed you too." He admitted, stepping closer and allowing her to pull him into a bone-crushing hug. Releasing him from her arms Ianto's mother guided him into the house and closed the front door.

"My husband, Gareth, has gone out for the evening so it's just the two of us." She explained as they walked down the hall into the kitchen. "Can I get you a drink?" She offered.

"Water would be good." He admitted.

She took a glass from the cupboard and filled it under the tap before handing it to Ianto who took a sip. "I made cottage pie. I hope that's okay. I didn't really know what else to do." She said.

"That's fine. Makes a change to takeout." He replied with a small smile. "I work some crazy hours, and it doesn't leave much time for cooking." He admitted.

"Your father used to send me a note every Christmas, just to let me know how you were all doing, just to let me know where you were. The last note I had told me you were working at Canary Wharf, though he didn't know what you were doing. After the attack I needed to know you were safe. I needed to know if you'd been working in the tower that was attacked. I spent months searching the Internet and trying to find out where you were. I found your name in a list of survivors, and it mentioned the word 'Torchwood.' It meant nothing to me, but with a bit of persistence I found a link between 'Torchwood' and the defence department. It took me a while but I wrote the letter you got and sent it off. I guess you still work for this 'Torchwood' and someone passed the letter on?" She asked.

Ianto nodded. "We have a base in Cardiff." He admitted. "You're quite the detective. Must be where I get my research skills from." He added with a smile.

His mother nodded. "I work at the archive department at Newport Council." She said.

He laughed softly. "I run the archives at Torchwood."

She moved towards the oven and donned her gloves before pulling out the large dish inside, laying it steaming onto the bench. "I hope you're hungry. I made far too much. Must be my maternal instinct to overfeed coming out." She admitted as she served Ianto up a large plateful and setting it down on the kitchen table, offering Ianto a seat. As he sat down she joined him, settling herself opposite him with a smaller serving.

"Do you have other children?" He asked carefully, not really sure which answer he'd prefer.

She shook her head. "Just you and Rhiannon." She admitted. "I got sick a few years after I left your father, and complications and treatment left me sterile."

"I'm sorry." Ianto said softly.

"Don't be." She said shaking her head. "I will always be mother to two children, and Gareth and I are very happy." She smiled fondly. "Is Rhiannon in Cardiff?" She asked.

Ianto nodded as he swallowed a forkful of food. "She's married and has a boy and a girl. She's happy." He replied.

"Are you married? Any children?" She asked.

"No I'm not married." He answered. "I nearly was once, but she died in the battle." He spoke sadly. "I live down by the Bay in Cardiff… with my boyfriend." He admitted nervously.

"And you're happy?" She asked, not battering an eyelid at Ianto's admission.

Ianto nodded. "I am. Owen is… well he's… I love him. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone. He makes me happy." He explained with a smile.

"I can tell. Your eyes sparkle when you say his name." She said with a grin. "You have your fathers eyes you know?" She asked.

Ianto nodded. "I know." His tone turning solemn.

"He used to be a good man Ianto, a man to be proud of. He wasn't always the man you remember." She said gently.

"I wish I could remember him as good, but I just remember the bully he became after you left him." Ianto replied. "I just remember the way he treated me, and I can't ever forgive him that."

"If I'd found out that he'd died at the time, I would have come to the funeral, if only to see you and Rhiannon." She confessed.

"Well I wasn't there, so you would have missed me." He replied. "Have you tried to contact her?" He asked, needing to change the subject.

His mother nodded. "Twice. She never replies, so I assume she isn't interested. Did you tell her you were coming?" She asked.

"No." He answered, finishing up his meal. "I didn't really have chance to tell her. I called you as soon as I'd decided that I wanted to see you, before I had the chance to change my mind. I needed to talk to you, to find out why you left, to see if you're happy."

"I am happy Ianto, and I wouldn't have been if I'd stayed. But I promise you that my leaving was nothing to do with you, or Rhiannon. I left your father, not you. I never forgot about you. I always loved you." She reassured.

Ianto nodded. "I'd have left him too." He admitted. "In fact I did, the first chance I got."

"I'm sorry… for what happened to you after I went." She said softly.

"Yeah me too." He replied sadly.


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Thank you for continuing to read. I hope you are all enjoying this.**

**Please review x**

Ianto was sat in the lounge of his mother's home finishing off the coffee that he'd insisted on making for them both. They'd spent the rest of the evening talking about the time since her departure, with his mother telling him all about her husband and their life together, and Ianto telling her what he could about his life since Canary Wharf.

"I should be getting home." He said setting his cup down on the table in front of him as he glanced at the clock on the wall.

His mother nodded and they both rose to their feet. "I'm glad you decided to come Ianto, and I hope we can see each other again." She said walking him to the front door.

Ianto nodded. "I'd like that. You and Gareth will have to come round to lunch one Sunday with Owen and me. I'd like you to meet him." He suggested.

"That would be lovely." She replied.

"I'll sort out when we're next available, and I'll give you a call." He pulled his coat on and opened the front door. She nodded before stepping forward and easing herself up onto her tiptoes enough to plant a soft kiss on his forehead, in a way a mother would to a much younger son. Ianto smiled. "I'll see you soon." He said as he stepped out onto the path.

"Take care Ianto." She called after him as he strolled down to the gate, passing through it and crossing the street. Unlocking his car he slipped into the driver's seat and hooked his mobile up to his hands-free kit. Pulling out of the space he gave his mother a last wave before dialling Owen's mobile as he drove down the street.

"Hey." Owen answered sleepily.

Ianto sniggered. "Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked.

"I was watching a movie. Apparently I dozed off. Where are you?" Owen asked.

"I'm just leaving Newport. I should be back in about twenty minutes." Ianto explained.

"You okay?" Owen checked.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you all about it when I get in." Ianto replied.

"I'll see you soon." Owen said.

"Bye." Ianto hung up the phone as he settled into the drive home. As he drove along the M4 towards Cardiff he thought about the evening he'd just spent with his mother and the things they'd talked about. He was relieved by how easy it had been to talk to her, and how similar he'd found her to him. It had been oddly comforting to discover that he took after somebody, having never shared any character traits with his father. Pulling down towards the bay and into the car park behind the apartment he parked beside Owen's sports car and climbed out. Locking it up he made his way into the building, going inside and riding the lift up to the correct floor. As he exited the lift he pulled his apartment keys from his pocket but there was no need as the front door opened and Owen smiled out at him.

"Hey sleepy head." Ianto said, planting a soft kiss on Owen's head as he walked in past him, hanging his coat up on the hooks in the hall before going into the kitchen and opening the fridge. "Beer?" He offered as Owen settled himself on the sofa.

"Cheers." Owen nodded. Ianto removed two bottles from the fridge, opening them both and carrying them across. He handed one to Owen and placed his own on the table, loosening his tie and pulling it off, tossing it onto the table. Picking his beer back up he settled down beside Owen.

"So…" Owen prompted.

Ianto smiled. "She's… well she's really nice actually. She works in the Newport Council Archives, she lives in a really nice house, she has a husband but no other children, blue eyes, brown hair, pale skin, great sense of humour." He smiled wider at the memory.

"So a lot like you then?" Owen offered.

Ianto nodded. "It was reassuring you know? To find another person I share my weird character traits with, someone I look like. I never had anything in common with my father, other than the eyes. He and Rhiannon are very similar, but I was always the odd one out. Now I have that." He explained.

"Are you seeing her again?" Owen asked.

"I've asked her to come around for lunch one Sunday. Bring her husband, meet you. I hope that's okay?" He said nervously.

Owen took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently. "Of course it is. I'd like to get to know her too." He smiled.

"So how are the happy couple?" Ianto asked before taking a swig from his bottle.

"Who?" Owen asked confused.

"Roger and Janet." Ianto prompted.

"Oh, them." Owen visibly shuddered. "It looks like my theory was right. Just after you left Roger…" Owen cringed. "Well let's just say a good time was had by all. I swear to god Jack is planning on uploading it onto some seedy porn site."

Ianto chuckled softly. "What are you going to do if she gets pregnant?" He asked.

Owen shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I have no idea how long a pregnancy would last, what the birth would be like, what would happen at all. My only consolation is that it can't be as bad as the conception."

Ianto downed the last of his beer. "And Gwen?"

"Still quietly fuming at her desk. After she left tonight Jack said he'd have a word with her in the morning." Owen replied with a yawn.

"Tired?" Ianto asked with a fond smile.

Owen nodded. "Busy day." He admitted.

"Come on then you." Ianto climbed to his feet and tugged Owen up with him, taking the bottle from his hand and dropping it onto the table beside his own. Hand in hand with their fingers laced together lightly the two men walked down the hall and into their bedroom. Owen slipped into bed having changed earlier in the evening. Ianto stripped down to his boxer shorts before getting into bed beside the older man and allowing himself to be pulled into Owen's strong embrace. "Thank you for being here for me." Ianto murmured as he nestled into Owen's chest, realising just how tired he also was, as his eyes slipped closed.

"I always will be." Owen replied softly before sleep consumed them both.


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Half days off work brings enthusiasm for updates, so here's another chapter. Chapter 45 already – this fanfic is out of control! Might add a new chapter to "Snow Day: After Dark" this weekend, so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Please review x**

Jack strode down from his office the following morning and stood in the midst of his team. Gwen and Tosh were each sat at their workstations, whilst Owen was monitoring the Weevils from his medical bay. Ianto had just emerged from the kitchenette with a tray of fresh coffees, and was beginning to distribute them. The mood in the Hub was still tense and uncomfortable, and Jack had had enough.

"Gwen can you take your coffee up to my office – I need to talk to you." He said simply.

Gwen nodded, taking her coffee from Ianto with neither a smile nor thanks and walked up to Jack's office. Ianto handed Jack his mug.

"I am going to suspend her for one week." Jack said quietly to the Welshman.

Ianto's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked.

Jack nodded. "The atmosphere in here is not one I expect from my team, and from where I'm sitting she is only making it worse. I just thought you should know before I tell her and she comes after you or Owen." He explained with his tone still low enough for the others to not overhear.

Ianto nodded. "I'll warn Owen." He said before Jack walked back up to his office. Ianto set the tray down on the nearest desk before taking his coffee and Owen's down to the medical bay. "Coffee's up." He said handing a mug over.

"You're a lifesaver. Please distract me from the monotony of watching Roger fawn over Janet." Owen smirked.

"I can do that." Ianto began. "Gwen is currently in Jack's office, and he is going to suspend her for one week." He said calmly.

"What?" Owen gasped.

"I don't know. I'm pretty surprised myself. He just wanted to give us a heads up in case she hunts us down when he's finished with her." Ianto explained. As Owen opened his mouth to speak again the sound of Jack's office door slamming shut echoed around the Hub. Ianto crept carefully up the medical bay steps and peered around the wall to the main area where he watched as Gwen gathered her bag and her coat and stalked towards the cog door. As it rolled open she turned back. Looking at no one in particular she snapped "I hope you're happy" before storming out the door. Once the cog door had returned to its position Ianto stepped out into the main Hub area with Owen close behind. Jack stepped out of his office and Owen looked up at him.

"I appreciate what you've done Jack, but don't you think that was a little drastic?" He asked.

"If we get called out I need the team all fighting from the same corner and on the same side. At the moment, I can't guarantee that. I can't guarantee that this ridiculous feud won't come between the team at a crucial moment, and I will not risk the lives of any member of this team. I have told her to go home, to get her head sorted out, and to come back and remember what its like to be part of this team. I suggest you two do the same." Jack barked angrily.

"With all due respect Jack, Ianto has been trying to make the peace with her. Did she tell you what she said to him?" Owen asked. "She called him a slut, and a freak."

"I had two choices Owen. Either I suspended her, or I suspended you. If I'd suspended you, Ianto and Gwen would have been at each other's throats even more than they are now. Count yourself lucky that you are our medic and less expendable than she is at this point. Now we are one member down, so lets get to work." Jack explained. "Ianto – my office." He barked before striding back into his office.

"Wish me luck." Ianto muttered as he walked away from Owen and climbed the steps to Jack's office, walking inside and closing the door.

"How are you Ianto?" Jack asked, his voice altogether calmer than it had been moments before.

Ianto nodded. "I'm okay. I have been trying with Gwen I promise, and I'll make sure to keep trying when she gets back. And I'll have a word with Owen too."

"I'm not talking about the Gwen situation." Jack began. "Have you decided what to do about your mother?" He asked.

"Oh." Ianto replied. "Yes, I saw her yesterday actually. We had dinner. It was good." He said.  
Jack smiled. "I'm glad for you Ianto. I know things were hard for you with your father. I'm glad you've found your mother again." He said sincerely.

"Thanks." Ianto said. "Anything else?" He asked.

Jack shook his head, and Ianto turned and left, going back down to Owen.

"You survived." Owen commented with a smirk.

"Yeah I did. Anything you need?" He asked.

"I need to do bloods on Janet again later today, but other than that, nothing that we can do here." Owen winked.

Ianto smirked and bobbed his head down and kissed Owen lightly before walking over to Tosh. "Anything I can get for you?" He asked.

"Well I'm assuming you aren't dishing out kisses to everyone, so no, I'm good thanks." She answered.

Ianto squeezed her shoulder fondly. "Right then, I'll be upstairs. Give me a shout when you want to do bloods." He said before disappearing up to the Tourist Office.

"We do appreciate your support Tosh." Owen called across the Hub.

Tosh spun around on her stool and smiled at him. "You're good together Owen – you've both changed since you've been together, and I think for the better. You won't forget what next weekend is will you?" She asked.

Owen looked blankly at her.

"Oh Owen." Tosh admonished with a gentle laugh. "February 14th? Ring any bells?" She asked.

"Tosh you are a lifesaver." Owen said as realisation hit.

"Just don't forget again. Do something for him. Something special." She suggested.

Owen nodded. "I have the perfect idea. Thanks Tosh." He said before jumping to his feet and going back down to his medical bay, an almost smug expression on his lips.


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: Thanks to my recurring reviewers, and to those first timers amongst you – I appreciate all your comments and support.**

**Please review x**

The seven days that made up Gwen's suspension went by quickly for the rest of the team. The mood in the Hub was much lighter than it had been in recent days, and everyone was quietly thankful that she wasn't around to cause any unnecessary trouble. But at the same time they were each also looking forward to her return, and getting back to something almost normal. In the week she'd been away the team had been out on a couple of rift alerts but nothing more than they could easily handle, and Owen had continued to monitor Janet closely. Blood samples had been taken each day to check for anomalies, and it had been confirmed just the day before that Janet was indeed pregnant. Probably. It was just before midnight on the Saturday night, with Gwen due back to work the following day, and Ianto and Owen were working the late shift. Ianto smiled as he watched the clock on his monitor tick over to midnight and the start of a new day. Rising from his seat at Tosh's desk he walked over to Owen, who was dozing idly on the battered Torchwood sofa and crouched down in front of him.

"Happy Birthday." He murmured as he leant forward and kissed the medic softly.

Owen moaned slightly and stretched as he woke up. "Happy what?" He asked through a yawn.

"Happy Birthday." Ianto repeated.

Owen's eyes opened widely. "How do you know that? Nobody knows that." He asked.

"You forget that I file the personnel documents, including the Employee Information Sheet that Jack made you fill in on your first day. You wrote your birth date on that, and I remembered it. So I say again, happy birthday Owen." Ianto smiled.

Owen smiled weakly. "Thanks." He muttered as he hoisted himself into a sitting position. "So can we go home now?" He asked.

Ianto nodded pushing himself to his feet. "Sure." He replied. "You don't seem keen on the idea of your birthday." He commented as he pulled Owen to his feet.

Owen shrugged. "Never seen the point celebrating. Its just another year gone by." He replied.

"Does that mean you don't want your present?" Ianto asked.

Owen glanced up at him. "Present?" He echoed.

Ianto smiled. "I bought you a present, but if you're going to be all grumpy you won't get it." He threatened playfully.

"I bought you a present too." Owen said with a grin.

"Why?" Ianto asked confused.

"The all knowing Ianto Jones forgot Valentines Day?" Owen mocked, his grin widening as Ianto's face showed realisation had hit.

"Oops." Ianto commented softly.

Owen sniggered. "Don't worry about it. You remembered my birthday and you seem keen to celebrate that, which is something I haven't done for years. Nobody has been keen to celebrate that for a long time." He said sadly.

Ianto sighed as he realised that Owen probably had even less reason to celebrate his birthday than he did, and even less family to do it with. He pulled the older man into his arms and kissed the top of his head. "When was the last time you celebrated?" He asked nervously.

"The year I left home. I was kicked out on my eighteenth birthday, so it's been a while." Owen answered.

Ianto positioned Owen in front of him and set his hands firmly on the older man's shoulders, gazing lovingly into his eyes as he spoke. "From now on, we celebrate okay? We will celebrate in style, every year. I promise. I can think of plenty reasons to celebrate your birth, even if you can't."

"Such as?" Owen asked unconvinced.

"Think of all the people whose lives have been changed for the better because you were in it? Torchwood… Katie… mine. If you weren't here Owen, who knows what state I'd be in. I am so thankful to have you in my life, and I always will be." Ianto enthused.

"Thank you." Owen said simply, feeling a little embarrassed.

Ianto kissed him softly. "Right, your gift is waiting for you at home. Come on – we have to be back here in a few hours and I have things I want to do before then." He said as he took Owen's hand and tugged him firmly towards the cog door.

"Oh really?" Owen smirked.

"Yeah – really." Ianto said shoving him playfully into the lift and holding his hand firmly as it rose to ground level and they stepped out into the Tourism Office and onto the Plass.

"So Gwen's back later today." Owen commented as they strolled towards their apartment along the deserted road.

"Yep." Ianto replied.

"Nervous?" Owen asked.

"I'm hoping she'll have calmed down since last week." Ianto said as he let go of Owen's hand and instead fixed his arm around the older man's shoulders. "I'm sure she will have. And anyway, if her suspension is anything like mine he'll have been to see her."

Owen nodded. "He went a couple of days ago." He said as they entered the apartment building and rode the lift to their floor.

"Did he say how she was?" Ianto asked unlocking the front door and walking inside.

"Not that I heard." Owen answered. Both men shook off their coats and toed off their shoes, leaving them in the hall and walking into the living area. "Drink?" He asked.

"There's beer in the fridge. I'll go get your gift." Ianto commented wandering back out the room and disappearing down the hall. Owen plucked two beers from the fridge and opened them both before going over to the windows and gazing out over the Cardiff night sky, placing Ianto's drink on the table as he took a long swig from his own.

"Happy Birthday Owen." Ianto appeared beside him and handed him a shallow rectangular box, adorned with a small blue ribbon.

Owen takes the box in one hand and places his beer bottle beside Ianto's on the table. "Thank you Ianto." He says simply as he separates the lid from the base of the box and reveals his gift.

"Okay the iPod I understand – but the badge?" Owen questioned lifting up the small white badge with the words 'Property Of Ianto Jones' written on it.

"I thought it would make a good addition to your white doctors coat." Ianto smirked. "And the iPod is preloaded with all your music. Just make sure you don't lend this one to Janet."

Owen smirked. "Thank you Ianto." He said kissing his boyfriend gently.

"You're welcome." Ianto replied bobbing his head.

"Your gift isn't highly original I'm afraid, but it occurred to me the other day that we've never been out on a date." Owen began.

Ianto smiled. "That's true. God I must be easy if I'll move in before the first date." He joked.

Owen chuckled. "I booked a table at that fancy French place in town for tonight. I've already cleared it with Jack before you worry. I thought I could do the whole wining dining thing." He offered.

Ianto nodded. "I'd like that." He said, knowing that Owen would never willing go to the rather posh French restaurant, and that he must have chosen it because he knew Ianto would like it.

"Pick you up at 8?" Owen asked.

Ianto nodded. "Don't be late." He replied with a wink.


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: The Return of Gwen… dun dun duuuuuunnnnn… **

**Please review x**

With their late shift finishing at midnight Owen and Ianto weren't due to begin work again until noon so were still catching up on their sleep when the rest of the team assembled in the Hub at 8am that morning. Tosh was already in, tapping away at her keyboard, and Jack was loitering on the gantry overlooking the work area when the cog door rolled open and a rather reluctant and nervous Gwen walked cautiously in.

"Good Morning Gwen – welcome back." Jack called jovially.

Gwen smiled up at him. "Morning Jack." She called. "How are you?" She asked.

"Excellent thank you. You?" He asked.

"Good to be back." She replied.

"There's a pile of stuff on your desk. Get to it." He smiled down at her before retreating to his office. Gwen walked over to her desk and placed her bag beneath it and hung his coat over the back of her seat.

"Hello Tosh." She called gently to her co-worker.

"Morning Gwen – good to see you." The technician smiled across at her.

"Are the boys not in?" Gwen asked looking around for any sight or sound of Ianto or Owen.

"They were on late last night so they're not in till noon." Tosh explained.

"How are they?" Gwen asked.

"Nauseatingly in love." Tosh remarked with a smirk.  
Gwen chuckled softly. "Thought as much." She replied before setting her attention to the work on her desk.

The morning flowed quickly. There were no rift alerts or incidents but the team all had plenty work to keep them occupied, and Jack noted that the mood was already better than it had been before Gwen's suspension. He just hoped it would continue after the arrival of Ianto and Owen. As the clock rolled around to noon and the cog door opened with its traditional fanfare Gwen turned in her seat and offered the two men a small nervous smile.

"Welcome back." Ianto said with a smile as he walked in hand in hand with Owen.

"It's good to be back." She replied gently.

"How are you?" Owen asked as he took his coat off.

"I'm good." She nodded. "You?"

"Great thanks." Owen smiled.

Ianto deposited the paper carrier bag he was holding on Owen's desk. "I brought cake!" He called loudly, and the team broke into laughter as Jack's office door opened quickly.

"Cake?" Jack echoed.

Ianto nodded. "They're just cupcakes, but they are in honour of Owen's birthday." He explained as the team gathered eagerly.

"Your birthday?" Tosh asked confused.

Owen nodded. "I'm afraid so." He admitted.

"You never mentioned it before." Jack commented.

"Jack you read his personnel file. It was on there." Ianto pointed out.

"I was meant to read those?" Jack smirked.

"Happy Birthday Owen." Gwen said with a soft smile.

"Thank you Gwen. Now please can we all eat cake and get to work and stop letting Ianto make a fuss?" He asked with a gentle embarrassed whine.

"I'll go make coffee." Ianto conceded, pecking a soft kiss to Owen's cheek as he left. Jack helped himself to a cake and Tosh followed suit before they each retreated to their respective desks.

"Cake?" Owen asked offering the bag to Gwen, who took one with a nod of thanks.

"I'm sorry." She said simply.

"It's okay. Really." Owen replied.

"I'm glad you two are together and that he's fussing over you. You both deserve it." She added before wandering back to her desk.

Owen delved into the bag and plucked out the penultimate cupcake and set it on his desk as Ianto returned with a tray of coffee's, distributing them amongst the girls before approaching Owen's desk. Setting a coffee down beside the cake Ianto took a candle from the tray and poked it into the icing peak of the cake before lighting it with the lighter from his pocket.

"Happy Birthday Owen. Don't forget to make a wish." He said simply before picking the tray up and walking off to Jack's office.

Owen grinned as he settled into his seat and admired the cake with its small flame. Taking a small breath he closed his eyes as he released it, extinguishing the candle with ease. Opening his eyes he glanced up the metal steps in time to see Ianto head into Jack's office, with a final smile and wink for Owen as he did.

"Wish granted." Owen murmured to himself as he plucked the spent candle from the cake and removed the cupcake from its paper case. Taking a large bite from the side of it he glanced sideways as he heard giggling from his female co-workers. "What?" He asked through a mouthful of cake.

"I take it Ianto isn't with you for your table manners?" Tosh remarked as she rolled her eyes at the sight of Owen with pink icing smeared around his mouth.

Licking his lips and gathering up all the rogue cake and icing Owen smiled. "Thankfully not." He replied. "I take it they need some work before tonight?" He asked.

"Tonight?" Tosh asked.

"I'm taking him to that posh French place in town. I wanted to do the whole wining and dining thing for him. I realised the other day that we haven't been out on a date yet." He replied.

"Surely you've wined and dined people before?" Gwen asked.

"People yes. Ianto no. I'm scared I'm going to make a complete twat of myself, and him." Owen admitted.

"Do you own a suit?" Tosh asked.

"Of course I own a suit." He replied. "Why do I have to wear it?" He asked in surprise.

Gwen sniggered. "Wear the suit. I know you live together, but pick him up from the door. Bring flowers. Make a bit of a fuss of him." She suggested.

"I can do that." Owen nodded cautiously.

"Maybe practise not looking petrified." Tosh offered. "Remember how he loves you and is living with you?"

Owen smiled and nodded. "I remember." He said softly as Jack's office door opened and Ianto walked out, causing the Hub to fall silent.

"What?" Ianto asked confused as he walked down the steps and into the main Hub area.

"Nothing. Thanks girls." Owen said cryptically as he turned his attention to his monitor.

"Thanks girls is never going to be good." Ianto commented.

"Coward." Gwen remarked with a smirk as she too concentrated on her screen.

"Fine." Ianto replied as he approached Owen's desk and removed the final cake from the bag. "Be good." He called as he wandered off down to the archives, leaving a happy and content team in his wake.


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: "Hey kids, d'ya miss me?" Sorry about going AWOL for the last few days – it had been a mad week. I'm back now though, so let the date commence.**

**Please review x**

Ianto had jumped into the shower just after Owen had climbed out. Jack, who for once hadn't found much in the way of resistance from his team, had sent them all home at 6 that evening, and Ianto and Owen had an 8pm reservation to make. After washing thoroughly under what remained of the hot water Ianto stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fresh towel around his waist. Moving over to the mirror he wiped the condensation from it, smiling at the small heart that Owen had drawn in it earlier, and set about shaving and combing his hair. After drying himself off he padded into the bedroom and began to dress. He pulled on his black suit trousers and a deep blue shirt, splashing some cologne on before fastening up the top button and tucking his shirt in. Lifting the collar he placed a black tie around his neck and began secured it. As he replaced the collar and sat on the end of the bed to put on his shoes there was a knock at the front door.

"Owen can you get the door?" He called. He received no reply other than a second knock at the door as he finished living his shoes. Rising to his feet he called again. "Owen the door." Again his only reply was a persistent knocking. "Tell you what why don't I get the door?" Ianto muttered as he left the bedroom and hurried to the front door and pulled it open.

"Sorry my boyfriend..." Ianto stopped mid-sentence.

"Your boyfriend..." Owen prompted from his position leant idly on the wall outside the apartment. He was wearing a black suit and a white shirt with the top two buttons undone. In his hand was a single red rose, and he smirked as he handed it to Ianto.

"My boyfriend seems to have locked himself out of our apartment?" Ianto offered.

Owen shook his head. "Your boyfriend is just picking you up for our date." He smiled. "Nice shirt." He added.

Ianto smiled back. "Thanks. Do you want to come in?" He asked, deciding to play along.

Owen nodded. "Please. Forgot to put my shoes on." He replied with a grin.

Ianto laughed softly as he pulled the door open further and Owen padded in with socked feet. "I just need to grab my jacket and I'll be with you. Make yourself at home." Ianto commented as he set the rose down on the kitchen bench before heading back to the bedroom to grab his jacket. When he returned Owen was stood by the bench where he had placed the rose in the closest thing he could find to a vase.

"Classy." Ianto remarked with a smirk as he eyed the beer glass.

"My thought process didn't run to vases." Owen replied.

"Or shoes." Ianto commented as he gestured to Owen's still socked feet.

"They're by the door. Are you ready to go?" Owen asked.

Ianto nodded.

"Come on then." Owen set off towards the front door, pausing to put his black dress shoes on before leaving the apartment with his hand slipped firmly into Ianto's. As the two men stepped out onto the street outside the block a black cab was sat waiting for them. "Your carriage awaits." Owen said with a small playful bow as he opened the door of the cab and Ianto climbed inside. Slipping into the seat beside Ianto Owen smiled as the Welshman took hold of his hand again and squeezed it affectionately as the driver set off on the relatively short journey to the restaurant.

"Not that I don't appreciate the effort, but why?" Ianto asked as Owen held the door of the restaurant open for him and he stepped inside. They were shown to their table swiftly and left to peruse the menu.

"Why what?" Owen asked as he glanced at Ianto from behind his menu.

"Picking me up, the rose, holding open every door, the taxi here, and here generally." Ianto replied.

Owen set his menu down on the table before replying. "Because I love you, and I wanted to make sure you knew. Because it's our first proper date and I wanted to take you somewhere a little classier than Pizza Hut. Because you deserve this more than you know. Because I don't deserve you, and I want to do everything I can to make sure I don't lose you. Because I'm not used to being this soppy git I've suddenly turned into." He blushed lightly and his gaze drifted to the tabletop.

"You're not going to lose me." Ianto countered as he reached over the table and took hold of Owen's hand. "And you don't have to take me to a restaurant that makes you feel this uncomfortable just to prove you love me – I know you love me Owen. I love you too. Even when you're a soppy git." He smirked lightly causing a smile to break over Owen's lips.

"I just wanted tonight to be special. And I am under strict instruction from Tosh and Gwen to not embarrass you with my table manners, so prepare to be dazzled." Owen smiled.

"I already am. I always am." Ianto replied softly as he locked eyes with the medic.

"Now who's the soppy git?" Owen remarked with a wink as the waiter returned to take their order. Once that was done Ianto resumed the conversation.

"So did you believe me earlier?" He asked.

"When?" Owen asked.

"When I told you that I'd forgotten Valentines Day?" Ianto smirked.

"Well I was a little surprised, but it's been a busy couple of weeks." Owen replied. "Though I am beginning to think you were lying."

Ianto nodded as he dipped his hands into his jacket pocket and pulled out a shallow box and set it on the table in front of Owen. "I was." He admitted softly.

Owen fingered the box nervously with his free hand as he glanced up at Ianto. "You shouldn't have Ianto." He commented.

Ianto shrugged. "Well I did, so you should probably open it." He smiled gently.

Owen reclaimed his hand from Ianto's and used both to open the shallow box. He smiled up at Ianto before looking back at the contents of the box. "It's like you knew." He commented.

"What that you wouldn't wear a tie? Yeah I had a hunch." Ianto replied.

"And do you expect me to put this on?" Owen asked as he lifted the tie from the box. It was made of pure silk and was black, apart from the small red hearts that were speckled up and down its length.

"I think it will match what you're wearing beautifully." Ianto commented.

"So you spotted my boxers earlier?" Owen asked as he slipped the tie around his neck and began to tie it.

Ianto nodded as he smirked. "I saw them earlier in the week in your drawer and assumed you'd have them on tonight."

"What do you think?" Owen asked as he finished doing up his tie.

"Gorgeous." Ianto replied as their food arrived as was placed on the table.

"Thanks." Owen smiled at the waiter as he left them to eat. Reaching out he lifted up his champagne glass. "To us." He toasted.

"To us." Ianto smiled as he clinked his own champagne glass with Owen's before both men tucked into their meal.


	49. Chapter 49

AN: See – I'm back!! This chapter is rated "T" I think, due to copious amounts of kissing and groping, but it has parts which are relevant to the plot so I couldn't add it to the "After Dark" series. I'm sure you won't mind :)

**Please review x**

"What, no chariot home?" Ianto asked as he stepped out onto the street and turned to look at Owen.

Owen shook his head and took hold of Ianto's hand. "No, I thought a romantic moonlight stroll would be better. Admittedly the questionable Welsh weather didn't agree with me, but hey – its not raining that heavily." He remarked with a smirk as they set off down the street, and the clouds that were gathering overhead began to drop sporadic rain on them.

"Romantic huh? And how do you plan on making a damp walk through the cold streets of Cardiff in February romantic?" Ianto questioned with a patented raise of his eyebrow.

Owen stopped beneath a streetlight that shone bright orange light down onto them, and highlighted the increasingly falling rain more prominently. "Like this." He murmured as he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips firmly onto Ianto's. Bringing his free hand up to Ianto's cheek Owen pulled the younger man closer and felt the Welshman slip his own free hand around his waist. The kiss suddenly deepened and Owen moaned gently into Ianto's mouth as he felt the other man push his hand up beneath his suit jacket and caress his lower back. Owen slid his hand down from Ianto's cheek and eased it between his shirt and jacket and round to his back, bringing them both even closer. The kiss continued and as it became more heated and as arms and hands wrapped firmly around bodies the sound of a car horn blaring had them springing apart. Both men laughed softly at the realisation of the display they'd been putting on for passing traffic.

"Well I wouldn't call it romantic as such, but it certainly warmed me up." Ianto remarked with his voice ragged and breathless.

Owen smiled. "Maybe we should speed up the stroll to something more of a jog?" He suggested.

Ianto nodded as the rain suddenly became more persistent and the water trickled down their faces. "Come on." He said softly as he took hold of Owen's hand and set off down the street again at a much faster pace. The two men jogged down towards the bay, darting pedestrians, circling the puddles that were beginning to form, laughing all the way. They soon reached their apartment building and ran into the foyer shaking off the excess water that was settled on them as they hurried inside. Diving into the lift Owen hit the button for their floor and leant back on the back wall. Ianto was soon kissing him again and pressing him up against the shiny wall as he plundered Owen's mouth with his tongue. As the lift reached their floor the doors opened with a ding and Ianto stepped back and walked out calmly. Owen regained his breath long enough to follow before the doors slid shut again and joined the Welshman at their front door as he pushed the key into the lock and granted them access to their apartment. Owen was barely inside when Ianto was on him again, hands and lips attacking him from every angle as he was pushed firmly against the wall in the hall.

"As much as I hate to break the moment…" Owen gasped between fervent kisses, "… but I really need to pee."

Ianto sniggered as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on the wall beyond Owen's left shoulder.

"Not the greatest thing I've ever heard at a time like this, but fair enough." He said as he stepped backwards and allowed the suitably embarrassed Londoner to scurry past him towards the bathroom. Kicking his shoes off in the hall Ianto padded with socked feet towards the bedroom and proceeded to undress, hanging his suit neatly in the wardrobe, replacing the tie on the rack, and tossing his shirt in the laundry basket. When he was down to just his socks and boxers he turned to face the bedroom door and smiled at the sight before him. Owen had removed everything apart from his black silk boxers with hearts on, and the tie that Ianto had bought for him and was leant on the door frame with the rose from earlier wedged between his teeth.

"You missed the socks." He commented through partially gritted teeth, waggling a socked foot at Ianto who let his gaze settle on the protruding limb and saw that they too were black with a smattering of red hearts on.

"Strange how my attention isn't often drawn to your feet." Ianto deadpanned.  
Owen chuckled as he removed the rose from his mouth and handed it to Ianto once again. "For you." He said with a soft smile.

Ianto bobbed his head in thanks as he set the flower down on the chest of drawers. "Thank you for tonight – I had a wonderful evening." He said fondly.

"You're very welcome. Be sure to tell the girls how I was a total gentleman and didn't embarrass you once during dinner." Owen replied.

"You could never embarrass me." Ianto commented as he closed the gap between them and began kissing Owen's neck. "And as for being a total gentlemen, well that's about to change." He said huskily as Owen tipped his head sideways to allow the Welshman greater access to his throat whilst steering them both towards the bed. As they tumbled onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs the sound of Ianto's mobile ringing from its place on the chest of drawers cut into their evening.

"Ignore it." Owen said breathlessly as he rolled over so he was on top of Ianto and began his own attack on the younger man. The ringing ended, but was soon replaced by the sound of Owen's mobile.

"Probably Jack then." Ianto commented as Owen sighed and slid off him. He stormed out of the bedroom to the bathroom where he'd left his clothes in a pile and pulled his mobile from the jacket pocket.

"What?" He snapped as he answered it angrily.

"I'm sorry but there's a rift spike and I need back up." Jack did have the decency to sound sorry.

"Where?" Owen asked as he trudged back into the bedroom where Ianto was still led out on the bed, one arm hooked beneath his head as a makeshift pillow.

"Bute Park. I'll pick you up on the way. See you in five." Jack hung up and Owen let out a frustrated groan as he tossed his phone onto the bedside table.

"Problems?" Ianto asked with a small smirk.

"Rift spike at Bute Park. Jack will be here in five." Owen replied irritated as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Rain check then? Marvellous." Ianto sighed as he dragged himself to his feet. "The plans I had for that tie." He commented conversationally as he began to dress.

Owen sniggered. "Not exactly what I had in mind for my evening, that's for sure." He said as he pulled a tshirt over his head and tossed the still fastened tie onto the bed.

"Maybe the rift doesn't know its Valentines." Ianto offered as they walked out of the bedroom and to the hall where they pulled on trainers.

"I'm sure the rift does – it just hates me." Owen replied.

Ianto smiled gently as he dipped his head and kissed Owen. "I love you." He said simply.

Owen couldn't help but grin. "I love you too." He returned the kiss. "But I hate the rift, and right now, I hate Jack too." He added as they made their way out the apartment to wait for the SUV.


	50. Chapter 50

**AN: Thank you for continuing to read and review – I can't believe I've hit fifty chapters. This is officially the longest story I have ever written.**

**Please review x**

"There had better be some kind of end of the world sized rift spike going on right now Jack, or I may be forced to test out your immortality." Owen snarked as he jumped into the front passenger seat of the SUV with a slam of the door and Ianto got into the back.

"I interrupted sex then did I?" Jack smirked.

"Can we just go please." Ianto muttered from the back seat.

Jack sniggered as he set off and filled them in on the details. "Not end of the world sized but still a substantial spike just behind the castle in the park. Police were called, but I intercepted and told them we would deal."

"And why aren't Gwen or Tosh here?" Owen asked.

"Gwen's busy." Jack replied.

"Gwen wasn't stupid enough to answer her phone." Owen muttered.

"Something like that. And Tosh is off till Tuesday – she's been covering enough for everyone recently." Jack explained.

"Good." Ianto commented before Owen could snarl anything else. "So do we have a plan?"

"Owen and I will go see what the spike is, whilst you monitor from the SUV." Jack ordered as he swung the vehicle into the car park beside the park.

"You want me to sit in the car?" Ianto checked slowly.

Jack nodded. "Good boy." He said with a smirk as he jumped out.

"If you hear a gun shot it may well be me shooting him." Owen said as he checked his gun was loaded before climbing out and jogging after Jack. Ianto slumped back in his seat as he watched his boyfriend disappear from view and tapped his comms unit on.

"Right the spike is about a hundred yards in front of you on the left." Ianto said in a bored tone as he glanced at the monitor in the SUV.

"Yeah the guy with the swords is evidence of that." Jack said calmly.

"Do you need backup?" Ianto asked hopefully.

"Just standby." Jack said before tapping his comms off.

"Sit… good dog." Ianto muttered as he leant back on the headrest and allowed his eyes to drift closed. Sitting in a cold SUV alone was not entirely what he had in mind for Valentines night. A smirk crept across his lips though his eyes remained closed as his mind drifted to what he'd rather be doing at that point. Ianto could hardly believe what Owen had come to mean to him in the space of barely a month. He had a history of always falling hard and falling fast, it was just rare for someone to falling at a similar speed for him. A thud on the side of the SUV caused him to snap his eyes open and widened as he saw Jack prop Owen up against the bonnet.

"I'm going back for our samurai friend – you might need the med kit." Jack ordered as Ianto leapt out the vehicle and around to Owen who was clutching a lengthy but thankfully shallow wound across his chest.

"Oh my god." Ianto sighed.

"That med kit would be ideal about now." Owen winced.

"Come on – let's get you into the SUV first." Ianto said as he slung an arm around his boyfriend and guided him slowly towards the back door that was still open and helped him up onto the back seat. Reaching under the front seat Ianto pulled out the med kit and popped it open as Owen attempted to take off his tattered tshirt.

"I'll buy you a new one." Ianto said as he removed the shears from the med kit and cut straight up the centre of Owen's tshirt. The medic winced again as the two halves were pushed aside to reveal the cut that ran diagonally from above his left nipple down to just to the right of his naval.

"What happened?" Ianto asked as he took out an antiseptic swab and wiped it as carefully as he could down the length of the wound.

Owen hissed in pain. "Man with a samurai sword. Apparently he didn't like my tshirt." He replied. "You remember how I'm the doctor don't you?" He remarked as Ianto gently pressed the skin either side of the wound.

"You do see how you're the one bleeding don't you?" Ianto replied. "I don't think you're going to need stitches – luckily its not that deep – but you are going to have to lie still whilst I tape this up. Agreed?" He asked.

Owen nodded. "Thanks." He conceded as he leant back slightly, propping himself up with his arms braced behind him as Ianto dug out sufficient tape and gauze to dress the wound.

"I take it the man with the sword is dead?" Ianto asked as he lay the gauze over the wound and began to apply the tape.

Owen nodded. "Shortly after watching him taking a slice at me Jack shot him." He hissed again.

"Sorry." Ianto said softly. "You really should be more careful." He added as he finished taping Owen's wound.

"There really should be more than two of us going after an eight foot man with a big sword." Owen remarked.

"Little help here people." Jack's voice called.

"Yeah now you want me to do something other than sit and stay." Ianto muttered, making Owen smirk. "You sit and stay." Ianto added as he pressed a brief kiss to Owen's lips and went to help Jack.

"Something I can help you with?" Ianto asked as he strolled over to Jack who had his hands gripped beneath the arms of the muscular samurai and was dragging him roughly across the floor.

"Grab his feet?" Jack suggested.

Ianto wandered over and gripped his hands firmly around the ankles of the warrior and heaved him upwards before carrying him with Jack towards the boot of the SUV. Dropping the feet to the ground Ianto opened the boot and helped Jack manoeuvre him inside.

"How's the patient?" Jack asked as Ianto slammed the boot closed.

"He'll live. Luckily for you." Ianto remarked.

"Luckily for me?" Jack asked confused.

"Eight foot samurai warrior versus two men – really? In future when the three of us have to go out together on a mission I suggest you don't ask me to sit in the damn car." Ianto shouted angrily before moving around to the side of the vehicle again to check on Owen. "You okay?" He asked, his voice returning to normal.

Owen nodded. "Are you?" He checked.

Ianto nodded. "Let's get back to the Hub." He said as he jumped into the front passenger seat and Jack slipped quietly into the driver's seat.

"Okay?" Jack asked, turning in his seat to look at Owen.

"All patched up." Owen replied with a small nod.

"Good." Jack said simply before turning back in his chair and setting off down towards the bay. The SUV was uncommonly silent all the way back to the Hub.


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: Bit of a cliff-hanger here, though I'm sure you all have reasonable guesses as to what might be going on.**

**Please review x**

"How are you doing?" Jack asked as he descended the steps to the autopsy bay carefully. Owen was sat up on the bed checking over his wound.

"I'm okay. Pain killing injection has taken the edge off. Thankfully the wound isn't deep, and apparently Ianto knows more about being a medic than he lets on." Owen admitted with a small smile. "I should be fine in a couple of days."

Jack nodded. "I'm sorry for putting you in danger."

"I work for Torchwood Jack – danger is all part of my average day. I think the point Ianto was trying to make was that if you ask both of us to come then don't leave one of us sat in the car – get us both to help. He just worries – you know what he's like." Owen explained.

"Yeah I know. Once he's calmed down a bit I'm going to talk to him, but right now I think he'll probably toss a coffee mug at me." Jack replied with a smile.

"Have you taken a look at Janet recently?" Owen asked.

Jack shook his head before moving over to the monitor Owen had set up with a live feed down to the cells. "Wow." He breathed as he looked at the image of Janet, whose stomach had swelled albeit slightly in just a few days.

"Yeah apparently the pregnancy of a Weevil is shorter than a human, or she is going to become massive. We've never experienced a juvenile Weevil before so I have no idea if the young come out small or full sized. I was thinking of sedating her and doing some kind of scan, maybe using the Bekaran scanner?" Owen suggested.

Jack nodded. "Good idea. Give me a shout and I'll lend a hand." Owen nodded in response and with that Jack made his way back out of the autopsy bay and to the confines of his office. As Ianto appeared at the railings that overlooked the autopsy bay Owen glanced at his watch.

"It's 2am." He said.

Ianto nodded. "Yep. Coffee?" He offered.

"Few hours sleep would be preferable." Owen replied.

"Well I imagine things are going to be pretty quiet here until Gwen arrives at 6, so go for it." Ianto said.

"Yeah lying alone on the autopsy table is not what I had in mind." Owen smirked.

Ianto grinned. "No, but my idea is out until that wound heals so you sleep there, or you sleep on the sofa up here."

Owen sighed as he led down on the autopsy table reluctantly defeated. "Go talk to him." He said softly.

"I will." Ianto nodded. "Now get some sleep, and I'll bring you a coffee at 5. Shout if you need me." He said pushing back from the railings and leaving the medic to get some rest. Moving through the Hub he made his way up to Jack's office and knocked lightly on the door, only entering once access had been granted.

"How's he doing?" Jack asked as Ianto entered and settled into the seat across the desk from him.

"He's getting some sleep." Ianto replied.

Jack nodded. "Look I'm sorry about earlier. It was a bad judgement call on my part – I think my rule about not having you two out on missions together needs to be changed. I'm just trying to protect you both, and give you the best chance I can at a future together." He admitted.

Ianto smiled. "I appreciate that. And I'm sorry for going off at you. I just don't like being made to sit in the car whilst any member of my team gets hurt."

"I understand. It won't happen again." Jack conceded. "So did you have a good evening before I interrupted? He told me he was taking you to that fancy French place in town?" He asked.

Ianto nodded. "It was lovely. I think Owen was massively uncomfortable the entire time, but it's not really his sort of place."

"The things you do for love." Jack mused with a fond smile.

"Tell me about it." Ianto said softly. "It's been an interesting few weeks to say the least."

"Oh yes. Not the kind I ever expected to see either. But I am happy for you Ianto, for both of you. I hope you get your happy ending." Jack said sincerely.

"I think I already have." Ianto murmured softly. Jack's eyes widened. "Yeah came as a bit of shock to me too, but the way I feel about him, and the way he feels about me, well its unexpected but there is nothing I can do about it. There's nothing I want to do about it. Rift permitting I'm going to get my Mum over next weekend for lunch and introduce him."

"Meeting the parents. Very serious." Jack smiled.

"Just glad I have the chance. I need her to like him. I'm sure she will." Ianto said nervously.

"Is this leading to something more?" Jack asked gently.

Ianto shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Right now its one day at a time. See what the future brings." He said vaguely as he got to his feet. "Right I'm going to check the rift monitor and then check the Internet for anything that might be of interest. I'm taking Owen a coffee at 5 – will you be okay till then, or would you like one sooner?" He asked moving towards the door.

"I'm fine thank you." Jack replied. "And Ianto?" The Welshman turned to look at Jack. "Whatever the future brings for you, I'm sure it'll be a brilliant one, and I'm sure he'll be there with you all the way."

Ianto nodded before walking out the office and down to the main Hub. Wandering over to the autopsy bay to check on Owen he smiled as he saw that the older man was curled precariously on the bed fast asleep. Walking back into the main Hub he settled himself at Owen's workstation and powered up his computer and flicked on the monitor. The rift monitor programme indicated a small spike late that afternoon but nothing else until then and so he opened up the Internet and began running his usual searches for anything untoward that might require Torchwood's attention, including a brief poke around on Ebay. Making a note of any items on Ebay that he thought looked suspicious he sent Jack a message with the details on asking him to take a look. Stretching slightly in the chair as he yawned he glanced at the clock in the bottom right-hand corner of the screen. It was just after 4am and he still had another hour before he needed to make coffee for Owen. Opening up a new window on the Internet browser Ianto selected a search engine and typed his search term into the box before hitting 'Enter'. A myriad of results flooded his screen and Ianto smiled softly as he clicked the top result and began to read the information on the page.


	52. Chapter 52

**AN: This has taken way too long. I have been distracted by 'Moonlight Serenade' and I apologise for the delay in updating this. I'll try and get myself back on track :)**

**Please review x**

By midmorning the team were hard at work. Owen was still uncomfortable with each movement but he was managing to do most of his work. Gwen did have the decency to feel a little guilty about not answering her mobile last night, despite Owen's reassurances that he was fine. Ianto appeared out of the archives and glanced at his watch.

"I'm going to head out and grab something for lunch. Owen can I borrow your watch?" He asked.

"Yours broken?" Owen asked.

"No." Ianto said simply. "Can I borrow your watch?"

"I'm confused." Owen replied.

"I want to go and get your watch engraved like I planned on doing when I bought it, but you're making it hard for me to do it subtly. Can I borrow your watch?" He asked again.

"Sorry. Help yourself." Owen smirked as he unclipped his watch and passed it to Ianto.

"Thank you." Ianto said planting a soft kiss on Owen's head. "I'll be back in an hour or so." He said before walking out the Hub.

"Ready to do the scan?" Jack called down from the gantry outside of his office.

Owen looked up. "Sure. I'll grab the scanner and a sedative." He said as he got to his feet, wincing slightly. "Tell you what – you get the scanner and the sedative and I'll wait here yeah?" He changed his mind.

Jack smiled. "Probably best." He admitted as he jogged down the steps and went down to Owen's autopsy bay.

"You're going to scan Janet?" Gwen asked.

Owen nodded. "She's looking visibly pregnant, so we're going to do a scan to see if its multiple foetuses, or just one massive Weevil, or if she's just going to give birth within days." He explained as Jack reappeared with a kit bag.

"Be careful." Gwen called after them as they walked down towards the cells, Owen unsteady on his feet.

"Do you need more meds?" Jack asked.

Owen shook his head. "It just pulls a bit when I move. I'll take it as easy as I can." He said as they stood outside the cell where Janet was settled inside.

"Okay I'll sedate her, then we'll scan yeah?" Jack suggested.

"Go for it." Owen said as he hit the button that opened the cell door and Jack walked inside, sticking the sedative needle into Janet. She slipped gracefully to the floor, and once she was totally out of it Owen entered the cell with the scanner. Holding it above her swollen stomach he studied the images closely as he moved it from side to side slowly. "Okay I can only see one young inside her, but it's already the size of your average human toddler." Owen explained. "I'll keep scanning every couple of days and monitor Janet closely. That should give a better idea of how long her pregnancy will go for." He said looking back up at Jack and turning off the scanner.

Jack nodded. "Fine." He said and they both wandered out the cell, leaving Janet to wake up when she was ready. "There's a rift spike due later this afternoon – relatively small – I'll take Gwen with me. I want you to rest Owen. You're walking like you're going to fall at any moment. Keep taking the meds and take it easy. That's an order, both as your Captain and your friend. I got you hurt once, and Ianto will kill me if I let anything happen to you again." He explained as they stepped out into the main Hub area.

Owen smiled softly. "I'll be sure to take some painkillers and some sedatives home with me later. I'm sure I'll be fine in a couple of days."

"Make sure he looks after you. I have no doubts that he will, but do me a favour and let him?" Jack suggested.

"I probably wont have much say in the matter. He can be very persuasive." Owen remarked with a smirk.

"He can." Jack agreed. "I'll tell you what I told him earlier. I am trying to keep you both safe, to give you both the chance for long future together and a happy ending. Sometimes I'm going to screw up because of that, and its not something I can guarantee, but I hope to god you guys get it, because nobody deserves it more that you two. Nobody." He said softly.

"I appreciate that Jack. But like you said you can't guarantee anything, not in Torchwood. But I hope to god I get it too, because there is nobody I want it with more than him." Owen confessed as the cog door rolled open and Ianto strolled back in, spotting the two of them looking over at him.

"What? Something on my face?" Ianto asked.

Jack sniggered as he strode back to his office. "Keep up the good work guys." He called as he disappeared from view.

"What?" Ianto asked again.

Owen smiled as he shook his head. "Nothing." He said softly walking over. "What did you get for lunch?"

"In a break from our traditional diet of pizza and Chinese food, I got some soup and sandwiches. Should take me ten minutes or so to set it up in the conference room." Ianto explained.

"Sounds perfect." Owen nodded before leaning forward and kissing Ianto softly.

"What was that for?" Ianto asked with a smile.

"Because I love you… probably more than you know." Owen said before wandering off and down to the autopsy bay.

"Are you okay?" Ianto called.

Owen turned and nodded. "Despite the massive gash on my chest, and the heavily pregnant Weevil in my cells, and the general madness and chaos of being in this place, I'm pretty perfect right now actually." He admitted with a gentle laugh. "Give me a shout when the soups up – I'm going to add to Janet's notes." He added before disappearing carefully down the steps.

Ianto smiled to himself as he made his way to the kitchen and placed the carrier bag of food on the bench. Unloading the soup he poured it into a pan and began heating it on the small stove as he laid out the sandwiches on plates. Dipping his hand into his pocket he pulled out Owen's watch, flipping it over and running his finger over the newly engraved words on the back. Not his original choice, but a better choice now he thought. Dropping it back into his pocket as the soup began to bubble he dished it out into bowls and carefully balanced the four bowls and plates on to a large tray. As he carried it out of the kitchen he called out to the team.

"The is hot food in the conference room. I suggest you all get it now before I eat it all."

The sound of Jack's door opening, Gwen's heels clicking across the floor, and Owen groaning as he attempted to hurry up the autopsy bay steps was suddenly heard. Ianto smiled as he set the tray down on the table. Maybe Owen had a point, he thought. Maybe things were pretty perfect right now.


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: Apologises for the length of time this story has taken to be updated. I was working on "Moonlight Serenade" which was proving tricky, and totally forgot about Ianto and Owen – sorry boys. I hope you all approve of the turn this story takes.**

**Please review x**

Ianto pushed the key into the lock and opened the door, walking quietly inside and removing his jacket and shoes. Jack had sent Owen home earlier after watching the medic wince and moan his way around the Hub for the afternoon under strict instruction to rest. Being two members down meant the rest of the team had ending up working late, so it was just approaching 11 when Ianto arrived home. As he crept into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water he smiled as he spotted a sleeping Owen led out on the sofa, the TV on but silent, the remote control balanced on the older man's chest. Walking over Ianto picked up the remote and turned off the TV, setting the remote down on the coffee table before crouching down beside the sofa.

"You're supposed to be in bed." He murmured softly as he let his fingers trail through the short hair on Owen's head before setting it on his cheek. The medic moaned lightly, pressing his face into the hand, nuzzling it gently but not waking. Ianto considering carrying the older man into the bedroom, but knew there would be no chance of him doing it with anything close to grace or care. With how tired he felt himself chances are he'd crack Owen's head on each doorframe and end up adding concussion to his problems. "Owen?" He said gently.

"Mmm… ten more minutes." Owen mumbled as he kissed Ianto's palm, his eyes fixed closed.

Ianto laughed softly. "I just need you to move, then you can go back to sleep." He said.

Owen's eyes flickered open lazily, and a smile crept over his lips. "Hey." He said sleepily.

"You're supposed to be in bed." Ianto repeated.

"What time is it?" Owen yawned as he shuffled into an upright position slowly.

"Just gone 11." Ianto replied as he settled onto the sofa beside Owen and pulled the wincing medic into his arms, planting a soft kiss on his head.

"You're late." Owen commented as he settled his head on Ianto's chest.

"We got a few Weevil alerts." Ianto explained with a yawn. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I think the meds are helping. Its starting to itch which is a good sign." Owen replied.

"Good." Ianto replied with another yawn.

"Looks like you should be in bed too." Owen pointed out with a smile.

Ianto nodded. "I should." He admitted. "Come on. I have something for you as well." He said as he eased them both out of the sofa.

"Yeah I don't think that's going to be a good idea unfortunately." Owen remarked with a smirk.

Ianto laughed softly. "Not actually what I was offering." He said as they walked into the hall and he pulled Owen's watch from his jacket pocket. "For you." He said handing it to the older man.

Owen smiled as he flipped the watch over and saw the newly engraved words. "I will love you until the end of time." He read aloud.

"I will." Ianto confirmed a little sheepishly.

"Ianto…" Owen began softly.

"Look I just need you to know that I love you, and that I will always love you… and that I hope you feel the same. Maybe in the future we can… I don't know… formalise this… thing between us. I just… god I'm hideous at this." Ianto burbled as he blushed and brought one hand up to his forehead in a feeble attempt to hide.

Owen smiled. "This thing as you put it is the best thing that has ever happened to me." He said gently as he pulled Ianto's hand away from his face. "And I love you too, and I always will. And one day… I would love to formalise this thing. Just tell me where and when yeah? I will be there. I will always be there."

Ianto grinned. "Really?"

"To which bit?" Owen asked.

"You'd… marry me?" Ianto asked, his lips still locked in a wide grin.

"In a heartbeat." Owen admitted.

"Really?" Ianto repeated.

"Really." Owen said. "There's nothing I want more. Nobody I want more. Nobody I need other than you. It will always be you." He admitted softly.

Ianto reached across into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small square box. "You have no idea how relieved I am that you've said that… because I was kind of hoping you'd say yes." He said as he opened the box to reveal a simple platinum band.

Owen's eyes widened as his face broke into a grin. "Really?" He said looking from the ring up into Ianto's eyes.

"Seriously? We're going to do this again?" Ianto asked as he laughed softly. "Owen Harper I love you. Will you marry me?" He asked calmly.

Owen nodded, suddenly lost for words. "Yes." He breathed.

Ianto took the ring out of the box and pushed it onto Owen's shaking hand, smiling as it fit perfectly. "I used the Hub's security cameras to measure your ring size." He said when Owen looked up in surprise at the fit.

"I can't decide if that's impressive or a little scary." Owen replied.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ianto asked as he looked at the ring that sat neatly on Owen's finger.

Owen closed the gap between them and kissed him softly. "Yes." He whispered.

Ianto wrapped his arms firmly around the older man, holding him as tightly as his wound would allow. "I love you so much." He murmured.

"I love you too." Owen replied.

"Come on. We need to get to bed." Ianto said as he released the medic from his embrace, instead taking hold of his newly decorated hand and leading him down the hall and to the bedroom. Each stripped down to their boxer shorts and climbed onto the bed, Owen nestling under the covers as Ianto tucked him in carefully before positioning himself alongside. Ianto pulled the older man into his arms so that his back was pressed against the Welshman's chest and he could rest his chin on Owen's shoulder.

"I wish you weren't injured." He whispered with a small grin.

Owen smirked. "You and me both." He replied as he nestled himself into Ianto's chest.

"Well there'll be plenty of time for that when you're better." Ianto said softly.

Owen nodded. "The rest of our lives." He murmured as he linked his ring adorned hand in Ianto's and squeezed it softly.

"The rest of our lives." Ianto echoed softly as they snuggled down beneath the sheets and let the much need sleep take them.


	54. Chapter 54

AN: So you all like the idea of a Torchwood wedding? Brilliant. Thank you so much for all your reviews to the last chapter. I was slightly nervous that it might have been too soon for a proposal, as comedic as it was, but your response reassured me that it was ideally timed. I know you are all keen to see how the team is going to react (especially our interfering Gwen) so here goes…

**Please review x**

"Are we telling them?" Ianto asked as he and Owen rode the lift down from the Tourist Office to the Hub.

"Telling who what?" Owen asked with a smirk as he linked hands with Ianto. "I don't know. Do we have to?" He asked as they exited the lift and stood outside the cog door.

"Let's keep it quiet for a while. I don't think I could face either potential reaction just yet." Ianto said as he hit the button that made the door roll open with its traditional lights and fanfare. The two men strolled inside with their hands still linked before Owen disappeared off to his desk and Ianto went through to the kitchen to get started on the coffee. As Owen settled into his chair Jack emerged from his office and bounded down the steps.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he stood by Owen.

Owen nodded. "Good thanks. The meds are working a treat, and I slept most of the evening when I went home. It's itching like crazy though." He said as he absentmindedly rubbed at his chest through his tshirt with his left hand.

Jack's eyes widened. "Owen is that…"

Owen quickly lowered his hand. "Erm…"

"Are you and Ianto…?" Jack asked.

Owen nodded. "Yeah we are." He said softly.

"Down on one knee?" Jack asked gently.

"In the hall actually." Owen chuckled.

"And you said yes?" Jack checked.

Owen nodded. "Yep."

"Wow." Jack said simply. He turned to head back up to his office but stopped when he spotted Ianto bringing a tray of coffees out of the kitchen. "Congratulations." He called before jogging back up the steps and into his office. Ianto carried the tray over to Owen and set it down on his desk.

"I thought we weren't telling them?" He said.

"I didn't tell him - he spotted the ring." Owen pointed out.

"And what did he say?" Ianto asked.

"Wow was about the total response." Owen replied.

"Okay. I'll take him his coffee and see what he says. Take it easy yeah? You're still injured." Ianto reminded him as he picked up Jack's coffee as well as his own and made his way up to the immortal man's office, knocking before entering as he always did.

"You know you're the only one that does that." Jack said with a grin.

"I'm the only one with manners then." Ianto replied. "Your coffee." He said, setting the blue and white striped mug down on the desk.

"Thanks." Jack said as he gratefully took a sip from the mug. "So… nice ring." He commented.

Ianto nodded slowly. "I thought so." He said before taking a drink from his own coffee.

"Bit sudden." Jack said.

Ianto shrugged. "We moved in together after a matter of days Jack." He pointed out.

"And Owen is who you want for the rest of your life?" Jack checked.

"Yes he is." Ianto said. "Jack you told me just the other day that you were doing everything you could to ensure Owen and I got our happy ending. Well this is me getting my happy ending. This is what I want. Owen is who I want." He said, his voice becoming a little raised.

Jack nodded. "Well as long as you're happy, I'm happy for you." He said.

"I don't want or need your blessing." Ianto said before turning on his heel and walking out of the office in time to see the cog door roll open and Tosh and Gwen walk in.

"Hey Ianto… Owen." Gwen called as she set her handbag down on the floor beneath her desk.

"Morning." Tosh called as she shook off her jacket.

Ianto stood on the gantry above the work area. "Owen and I are engaged." He called down simply.

Owen's eyes widened. "Erm… something about keeping it quiet?" He called back.

"You're what?" Gwen asked looking from one man to the other.

"We're engaged… we're getting married. Invitations will be in the post. Who wants coffee?" Ianto asked as he made his way down the steps.

"That would be great. Thank you Ianto. And congratulations." Tosh replied sensing her friends desire to not spend the entire day discussing the finer points of the engagement.

Ianto bowed his head in thanks. "Gwen? Coffee?" He asked.

Gwen nodded. "Please. And yeah, congratulations." She replied vaguely.

Ianto made his way through to the kitchen to make the drinks, leaving Owen to face Gwen's questioning. "So, you're engaged?" She asked.

Owen nodded. "Yep." He replied simply as he turned his attention to his monitor.

"Who asked who?" Gwen asked, ignoring Owen's obvious attempt to avoid the conversation.

"Ianto asked me. I said yes. Tosh did you have a good day off?" He asked, his eyes never leaving his screen.

"Great thanks. Bit of shopping. How are you feeling?" Tosh asked.

"Better. Itching like mad, but that's to be expected." He said as he rose from his seat. "Right I'll be downstairs doing the autopsy on our samurai warrior if you need me." He added before wandering off.

Ianto re-emerged from the kitchen with two fresh coffees for the girls and set them each on their respective desks.

"Bit soon don't you think?" Gwen asked.

"You have coffee at this time every morning." Ianto replied, knowing that wasn't what she was referring to. "Does anyone need anything from the archives?" He asked.

"Do we have anything on samurai warriors?" Owen's voice called up from his autopsy bay.

"I believe we do. I'll bring it down for you." Ianto called back. "Tosh can you keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do anything to pull out his stitches?" He asked looking at the technician.

She nodded. "I'll find an excuse to go see him in a while." She replied.

Ianto gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "Thanks." He said with a wink. "Right, I will be in the archives if you need me." He said before disappearing down into the vaults. As he went Jack's office door opened and the immortal man walked out.

"Morning." He said as he leant on the railings of the gantry and looked down at the two women sat at their desks.

"Hey Jack." Tosh called with a smile before looking back at her monitor.

"Morning Jack. How are you?" Gwen asked with a sympathetic smile.

Jack nodded. "Good thanks. Where are they?" He asked looking around the Hub.

"Owen is doing the autopsy on the samurai, and Ianto is in the archives digging out any data we have on other samurais." Gwen explained.

"Good. Tosh any rift alerts for today?" He asked.

Tosh tapped a few buttons on her keyboard. "Medium sized spike in Roath this afternoon, and a small alert in Splott later tonight. This morning seems pretty quiet according to the predictor." She said glancing up at him.

"Okay let me know if anything changes." He said pushing back off the railings.

"Are you alright Jack?" Gwen called.

"I'm fine. Get me on the comms if you need me. I'm going out for some air." He said before disappearing back into his office, then emerging wearing his greatcoat and leaving the Hub.


	55. Chapter 55

**AN: Yet more delays in writing this – I continue to apologise. I am on holiday from Friday for 12 days so I hope to get plenty done which will be uploaded when I return.**

**  
In other news, I am twelve weeks pregnant and hideously excited. If I go AWOL randomly, blame it on that. Baby is due in October, so expect all writing to halt dramatically then, though I hope it won't be a permanent end.**

**Please review x**

The wind was light but the rain heavy on top of the Millennium Centre roof as Jack stood there, one hand pushed deep inside his greatcoat pocket, the other holding a black umbrella above his head. If the wind picked up any he'd have to put it down, but for now it was safe enough. He'd been brooding up there for a few hours when he heard the hatch behind him creak open. There was no need for him to turn around – only one person would know he was up here, and would ever seek him out.

"Well at least you remembered your umbrella for a change." Ianto's lilting Welsh voice sounded.

Jack smiled. "I recall someone admonishing me rather severely last time I dripped water through the Hub."

Ianto stepped out onto the rooftop, his own umbrella aloft and a coffee mug in his free hand. "The amount of water you brought through can not be classed as dripped. I seriously considered flippers." He replied as he stood beside his Captain. "I thought you might need this. You've been out here for ages. You must be cold." He added, handing Jack the steaming mug.

"Thank you Ianto." Jack said as he took the mug and drank from it gratefully.

"I'm sorry about earlier. In your office. I didn't mean to snap at you, I just… I wanted the engagement to be a secret for a while. Just something between Owen and myself instead of being up for debate and discussion like every other part of our relationship so far." Ianto explained.

"And how is Gwen taking the news?" Asked Jack with the hint of a smirk on his lips.

Ianto chuckled softly. "Oh you know Gwen. I don't think she's enjoying the fact she isn't getting anything in response to her persistent questions."

"She just cares Ianto." Jack pointed out.

Ianto nodded. "I know. I just wish she could care quietly." He said. "So are we okay?" He asked, glancing sideways at Jack.

"We're fine. We always are." Jack replied.

"So why are you out here? In the rain?" Ianto asked.

"I'm just… I guess I'm letting go." Jack turned to look at Ianto. "I'm letting you go." He said. "Don't get me wrong I am so happy for you, because he makes you happy. I guess a part of me always wondered if you'd come back to me one day, and I guess this means you won't, and that makes me a little sad. But you're happy, and that's all that matters to me right now. I wish you all the luck in the world Ianto, and I hope you and Owen have a wonderful life together. Truly." He explained.

"Jack…" Ianto began.

"Let's not okay? Let's not do this again. There is nothing left that either of us needs to say. I'm fine I promise." Jack interrupted.

Ianto nodded. "The rift alert is expected within the hour." He said.

"I'll finish this, and be back down." Jack replied.

"Okay." Ianto said simply before walking back to the hatch and pulling it open. As he moved to step down he looked back at Jack who was now stood with his back to him. "I will always miss you Jack. Forever." He said before closing his umbrella and disappearing down through the hatch, closing it behind him.

Jack sighed. "I miss you too." He said softly before downing the last remnants of his coffee. Placing the empty mug into his greatcoat pocket Jack lowered his umbrella and closed it. Turning around he strode over to the hatch and climbed through it, depositing the umbrella at the bottom of the ladder for future use. Ambling slowly through the corridors of the Millennium Centre Jack soon emerged onto the Plass and made his way across to the invisible lift. Hitting the button on his wrist strap he took a deep breath as the lift lowered him gracefully down into the Hub, depositing him beside the water tower.

"What have you got for me Tosh?" He asked as he stepped off the paving stone and made his way across to the technician, depositing his empty mug on her desk.

"The opening in Roath is due in approximately 15 minutes on Cottrell Road." Tosh explained.

Jack nodded. "Gwen and Ianto you're with me." He called out. "Tosh I need you to co-ordinate from here. Owen carry on with your autopsy." Gwen and Ianto pulled on coats as they jogged towards the cog door with Jack in close pursuit.

"Be careful." Owen called after them as they disappeared out of sight and he made his way over to Tosh's workstation. "How big?" He asked.

"Nothing they can't handle." Tosh replied. "He'll be fine." She added with a small smile.

Owen grinned. "Thanks for your help this morning. I know Ianto was keen to keep things quiet for a little while, so I'm sure he appreciates it not being debated all morning."

"It's none of our business. Nothing that you two do is, despite what other people might think." Tosh pointed out.

"You mean Gwen?" Owen suggested.

"I mean Gwen." Tosh giggled. "For what it's worth I'm really happy for you both. You both deserve to be happy, and I'm glad you're getting that with each other. I'm a little surprised you're engaged so soon, but in Torchwood normal rules don't apply. Just take care of him yeah?" She said softly.

"For the rest of my life." Owen nodded as an icon flashed on Tosh' screen.

"Okay that's the SUV, and from the looks of it Jack is driving." She said as the icon moved quickly across the map. "You have plenty of time Jack – try not to get any tickets." She said as she tapped into her comms unit.

"Would I?" Jack's grinning voice sounded.

"152." Ianto said calmly.

"152 what?" Tosh asked.

"Tickets in the past three years. Averaging one a week sir. You might want to slow down." Ianto suggested.

Owen and Tosh burst into laughter. "Jack that's phenomenal." Owen said.

"I try my best." Jack smirked. "Okay Tosh we're pulling – rather swiftly – onto Cottrell Road. Any clues as to what it is we're looking for?" He asked as he pulled into a parking space.

"The spike is due in twenty seconds. There's no indicators as to physical size or threat level, but from the spike its creating you shouldn't miss it." Tosh explained.

"Er Jack would that bright orange glow be anything to do with it?" Gwen piped up.

"Oh no – not again." Ianto sighed.

"What? What is it?" Owen asked.

"Not what, who. Who is it." Ianto corrected.

"Who?" Owen echoed. "Oh god not him again." He added after a beat.

"The one and only." Jack said. "Sit tight kids – I don't think he'll put up much resistance." He added before closing his comms and climbing out of the SUV. "Seriously – what do you want now?" He asked as he strode towards the figure.

"I just fancied a visit." John smiled.

"What do you want?" Jack repeated.

"I need a place to stay for a few days. A week at the most." John said.

"What have you done, and who is after you?" Jack asked.

"Can we do this back at the cute base of yours? I mean the street – really?" John asked.  
"What and who?" Jack asked again.

John sighed. "I borrowed a few artefacts from a friend on Pitanium Seven, and he apparently wants them back."

"And?" Jack prompted.

"And I don't have them." John said.

"Because?" Jack asked.

"I sold them." John bowed his head like a naughty child.

"To pay for?" Jack asked.

"God you're good at this." John grinned briefly before returning to his naughty child pose. "To pay a debt to a man on Gortenza."

"And this debt was for what – Drugs? Alcohol? Sex?" Jack asked.

"Pretty much." John nodded.

Jack shook his head despairingly. "Get in the SUV. Don't touch anything, or anyone." He ordered.

"Thanks Jack." John said scurrying keenly to the SUV and jumping into the back. "Hey guys – did you miss me?"

"No." Gwen and Ianto replied together.

"Tough crowd." John sulked as Jack climbed back in and they made their way back to the Hub.


	56. Chapter 56

**AN: Despite his brief appearance in the show, and his "Baddie" status, John Hart is one of my favourite characters. And after meeting the genuinely lovely James Marsters earlier this year I couldn't resist bringing him back for this story.**

**Pregnancy Watch: 14 weeks and a visible bump – I need new trousers!**

**  
Please review x**

The reaction to John's sudden arrival didn't improve much when they returned to the Hub. As the cog door rolled open and they all walked inside Owen said what everyone was thinking.

"Seriously? You're letting him in here why? Do you not remember what happened last time?" The medic asked angrily as he looked at Jack.

"Vividly, thank you Owen." Jack replied before turning his attention to John. "Now sit." He said roughly, gesturing to the sofa. John complied, settling into the battered sofa with a smile. "Tosh – weapons?" He asked, his eyes never leaving John.

"27." Tosh replied, looking up from her monitor.

"27?" Gwen exclaimed. "How?"

"If you'd like a demonstration…" John began.

"I want a pile on that table now." Jack ordered. "And I will be counting." He threatened before turning to Ianto. "Could you grab one of those large containment boxes, and then whip up some coffee?" He asked.

"Yeah Eye Candy I've been here almost five minutes and there's no coffee. What's up with that?" John asked as he pulled guns, swords, and knives from pockets, belts and straps.

"One containment box, five coffees, and you," Ianto began calmly before pointing at John, "get nothing until you learn my name." He said as he strode off towards the storeroom.

"Is that a promise?" John called after him with a wolfish grin as he leered at the Welshman.

"Please can I just shoot him and save us all the effort?" Owen asked.

Jack smirked at the suggestion as Ianto returned with a containment box and slammed it down on the floor beside the table where John was still offloading weapons.

"You seem more hostile than last time. Last time you were definitely mellower. Jack not putting out anymore?" John mused.

"I'll be making coffee." Ianto turned on his heel and walked off towards the kitchenette.

"Definitely not getting enough." John remarked. "Trouble in paradise Jack?"

"Seriously – we can throw him into the Bay." Owen suggested.

"Does anyone know where you are?" Jack asked ignoring both comments. "Could anyone have followed or tracked you?"

John shook his head. "I just need somewhere to stay for a few days, then I'll be out of your hair. I promise. No ulterior motive. No fake canisters. No bombs." He said almost sincerely.

"No shooting my team. No poisoning my team. No threatening my team. No touching my team. No killing me. Understand?" Jack asked.

"Scouts honour." John replied, holding both hands up in surrender. "So where do I stay? Does this place even have guest rooms?" He asked as Ianto appeared with a tray containing six mugs. He set the tray down on Tosh's desk and handed mugs to the girls before giving one each to Owen and then Jack. Picking up another mug he moved towards the sofa.

"Coffee?" He asked calmly.

"Thank you… Ianto." John replied. Ianto handed him the mug before retrieving his own from the tray and going and standing beside Owen. John's eyes narrowed as he took in the scene around him. "You two really aren't shagging anymore are you?" He said looking from Ianto to Jack.

"Oh for crying out loud." Owen sighed.

"No we're not." Ianto replied. "Now as for guest rooms there's the sofa you are on, there's a cell or a drawer in the morgue. The choice is yours." He explained with a smirk.

"You can sleep in my bunk." Jack intervened before John could react. The team all looked at him in surprise. "Well I don't sleep much, and as we've just covered I don't have much use for it at the moment, so he might as well be comfortable. He isn't a prisoner, and despite Owen's wishes he's not dead either."

"Yet." The medic muttered from behind his coffee mug as he took a sip.

"Would it help if I apologised for shooting you?" John asked.

"It would help if you'd just get lost." Owen replied.

"Okay you're more hostile too. I mean you were always a little wired, but you seem much angrier than I recall." John mused as he sipped from the coffee mug, letting out a satisfied moan.

"You shot me." Owen pointed out. "I don't tend to react well to people who shoot me."

Gwen sniggered. "Apart from Ianto." She muttered.

Ianto scowled in her direction but it didn't go unnoticed. "You see I knew something strange was going on here." John began. "You two? Seriously?" He asked looking at Owen and Ianto.

"Yes, us two, seriously." Ianto said with a rather bored tone glancing at his watch. "When is this evenings spike due Tosh?" He asked.

"Not for another few hours." The technician replied with a glance at her monitor.

"Somewhere you'd rather be?" Jack asked.

"You are well aware that Owen and I have plans tonight. We need to be out of here by five at the latest." Ianto reminded him.

"Plans? How quaint." John smirked.

"Right I'm going to go finish my report. Let me know if you change your mind and decide we can throw him in the Bay." Owen said walking off towards his autopsy bay.

"I'll be upstairs. If he comes near me, I will shoot him." Ianto walked out through the cog door. Tosh and Gwen each went back to the work they were meant to be doing as Jack turned to John.

"My office." He gestured, making his way up the metal steps with John following close behind. Jack settled into his chair whilst John took up the seat opposite.

"So… how the hell did that happen? I mean Eye Candy and the Snarky Medic. I did not see that one coming." John asked.

"Neither did I." Jack admitted softly with a small smile. "But as ridiculous a concept as it might seem – and believe me I was more surprised than most – it really works. They are so good together, and they seem to make each other better somehow."

"Jesus." John said. "So they actually dating, not just shagging?" He said, visibly shuddering at the idea.

"They live together, and as of last night they are engaged." Jack explained.

John's eyes widened. "And you haven't had any weird aliens around here releasing mind altering gases? This just happened?" He asked.

Jack nodded. "Owen made the first move, and Ianto went willingly. Needless to say it's caused a few dramas around here."

John leant back in the chair. "I bet." He said with a snigger. "So, how are you doing?" He asked strangely concerned.

Jack shrugged. "I'm okay." He said with a brief nod.

"Sure you are. Watching Eye Candy fawn around the Snarky Medic and go home with him must be a breeze for you. And I imagine the willingness to spend the rest of his life with him must have had no effect at all." John commented.

Jack sighed. "Okay so I've been better. But I've been worse too." He admitted. "I just… I guess I miss him."

"Have you told him?" John asked.

Jack nodded. "He knows how I feel about him." He said. "Look I screwed it all up, and he's moved on. And he's happy. Anyway, can you stop being all concerned and sympathetic – it's beginning to freak me out a little." He smirked.

John laughed gently. "Yeah I'm worrying myself a little too." He said. "I guess I just know how you feel." He said softly. "Losing someone you love to a better man."

"John…" Jack began.

John waved his hand dismissively. "All's fair in love and war." He conceded. "So, where's this bunk of yours?" He asked, his trademark smirk and the glint in his eye returning.


	57. Chapter 57

**AN: I am beyond sorry for the ridiculously long delay in updating. I can't believe how long it's been. My excuses? Writers block, real life and pregnant brain. Hopefully my updates will be more consistent from now on. **

**Any thoughts, ideas and suggestions gratefully received. Please review x**

"Please stop pacing. I kinda like the carpet without holes in it." Owen remarked. He was sat on the sofa watching with a smirk on his face as Ianto wandered around the open plan living area checking for the hundredth time that it was up to his exacting standards of clean.

Ianto stopped in his tracks, bowing his head slightly as he chuckled. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous." He said softly.

"Really?" Owen commented. "I hadn't noticed." He added with a grin as he pushed himself out of his seat and made his way over to the Welshman. "The apartment is immaculate. Dinner is cooking perfectly. You look gorgeous. If anyone should be nervous it's me. Calm down. It's going to be fine." He said laying a comforting hand on the other mans cheek, smiling softly as Ianto covered the hand with his own and nestled into the touch.

"Why are you nervous?" Ianto asked lifting his gaze to meet Owen's.

"She's your Mum and I want her to like me. I don't want to embarrass you or disappoint her. I mean she's taking your being with a man pretty well. I don't want to do anything to jeopardise that." Owen explained.

"You won't embarrass me." Ianto said. "She's going to love you Owen. She'll see how much I love you and she'll love you too. I just worry that there'll be some kind of end of world emergency back at the Hub. I mean she knows I work for Torchwood but not exactly what we do. I'm just waiting for a flying saucer to land on the Plass or something. Or for John to do anything."

"Jack knows what's happening tonight and knows to call Gwen and Tosh first. Plus John is here so he can always help as opposed to causing crises." Owen replied. "Things are going to be just fine, I promise. Plus I told Jack if he did call without good reason that I'd shoot him."

Ianto smiled and opened his mouth to speak but stopped as the doorbell rang. "Oh god." He murmured.

"Do you want me to get it?" Owen offered.

Ianto shook his head. "I'll go." He said before extracting himself reluctantly from Owen's hold and making his way to the front door, the Londoner waiting in the lounge area. As Ianto reached the front door he took a steadying breath before opening it with a smile that he hoped portrayed calm as opposed to the panic he felt.

"Hello Ianto." His mother smiled nervously at him, a man of similar age stood beside her holding a bottle of wine.

"Hello Mum." Ianto stepped forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You must be Gareth." He said extending a hand to the man.

"Pleasure to meet you Ianto." Gareth said as he shook the proffered hand.

"Come on in. Owen's probably fussing around dinner – all his work by the way." Ianto commented opening the door wider as Bronwyn and Gareth stepped inside. Taking their coats he hung them up in the hall before leading them through to where Owen was indeed peering into the oven.

"Mum, Gareth – this is my fiancé Owen." Ianto introduced them. "We got engaged yesterday in fact." He added proudly.

"That's wonderful." Bronwyn beamed. "It's lovely to meet you Owen." She said shaking his hand.

"You too Mrs Taylor." Owen smiled as he shook her hand.

"Oh call me Bronwyn." She said with a smile.

"Bronwyn." Owen nodded. "Nice to meet you Gareth." He added shaking his hand. "Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes. Can I get anyone a drink?"

Whilst Owen flitted around the kitchen getting everyone a drink Ianto led Bronwyn and Gareth into the lounge area.

"What a beautiful view. It's a lovely home you have here." Bronwyn said.

Ianto nodded. "I had a flat nearer the city centre, but we decided to live here when we got together."  
"How did you two meet?" She asked as she took the glass of wine from Owen.

"We work together. Owen is our team doctor." Ianto explained.

"At Torchwood?" Bronwyn asked.

Ianto nodded. "We've worked together for almost four years now, but we've only been together for a few months."

"And you're from London?" Bronwyn asked as she looked at Owen.

"Yes. I moved to Cardiff nearly six years ago now." Owen explained.

"Do you still have family there?" She asked sipping at her wine.

Owen shook his head. "No my Dad left when I was a baby, and my Mum and I don't talk anymore."

"Oh I'm sorry." Bronwyn said softly.

"No it's fine. I have all the family I need right here with Ianto." He replied taking Ianto's hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Now dinner should be just about done. Why don't you all grab a seat whilst I serve okay?" He said before walking back towards the kitchen. Ianto led his Mum and Gareth towards the large dining table and ensured they all had drinks before settling down in a seat as Owen brought over the steaming plates of food.

"Nothing too fancy I'm afraid. I hope everyone likes carbonara." Owen said as he set plates down in front of Bronwyn and Gareth, returning for his plate and Ianto's, before a final trip brought homemade garlic bread to the table.

"This all looks delicious Owen." Gareth commented.

Owen smiled. "Well dig in before it gets cold."

The rest of the evening continued without incident, either within the apartment or from the Hub. When his Mum had left and the dishwasher was loaded and running Ianto settled on the sofa with Owen in his arms.

"Thanks for tonight." He said simply.

"What for?" Owen asked.

"Cooking… being all charming. My Mum really likes you. She told me I'd got myself a good one, like I didn't already know." Ianto replied.

Owen smiled. "Well you're welcome."

Ianto bobbed his head down and placed a kiss on the top of Owen's head as his mobile rang. Picking it up off the arm of the chair he sighed. "Well at least they waited till after dinner." He said as he answered the call.

"Is the world ending?"

Owen sniggered as he turned in Ianto's hold and nestled himself closer, his head resting on the Welshman's chest as he closed his eyes and enjoyed what he sensed would be the end of a pleasant evening.

"What do you mean missing?" Ianto asked.

Owen opened his eyes.

"I take it you've done a trace on his mobile? Checked his bunk? Checked the roof? Checked every room and corridor in the Hub?" Ianto asked.

Owen sat up.

Ianto sighed. "And I'm guessing John is missing too?"

There was a brief pause.

"Right we'll be there as soon as we can." Ianto said before hanging up.

"I don't really want to know do I?" Owen asked.

"Jack is missing. And so is John. And Gwen and Tosh can't trace his mobile and he isn't in any of his favourite hideouts." Ianto explained.

"And we're worried because?" Owen asked.

"Its Gwen?" Ianto offered. "I don't know. I mean its not like he doesn't have previous form, and with John back with a working transporter they could be anywhere and anywhen… but they didn't leave a note so Gwen's having a panic attack."

"She is so dramatic." Owen sighed.

"I think she's wondering if they've been taken. If the people that are after John might have found him." Ianto suggested.  
"And checking the CCTV is where on her to do list?" Owen asked as they both got to their feet.

"She wants me to do that." Ianto replied.

"Because…" Owen prompted.

"Because if Jack is in the Hub, or has been in the Hub, in a compromising position with John she thinks I am best qualified to see it." Ianto explained.

Owen laughed softly. "Excellent. Well then, lets get going. The sooner we find the offending piece of CCTV the sooner I can upload it onto the Internet. Or at the very least set it as permanent screensaver on Gwen's computer."

Ianto smiled as they made their way to the front door, grabbing Owen's car keys as they went.


	58. Chapter 58

**AN: Did I mention pregnant brain? That is my official excuse and I'm sticking with it! I think I've rediscovered my fanfiction writing brain as well, so I'm hoping both this and my other story "Moonlight Serenade" will be updated more frequently from now on. I'm also giving up work in about two or three weeks (unless the heat wave persists when it will be much sooner…) so in between housework I hope to get writing again whilst I sit with my aching feet up.**

**I hope you enjoy Ianto in this chapter. I find him particularly entertaining.**

**Please review, and thank you for hanging in there for this chapter x**

The team gathered in the conference room an hour after Ianto and Owen's arrival at the Hub. Whilst the others settled on chairs around the long table Ianto stood at the front by the screen ready to show what he'd found on the CCTV footage.

"Right…" He began, turning to face the team. "Before I start, remind me where you've looked for Jack?"

"His office, his bunk, the Hub generally and the roof of the Millennium Centre." Gwen listed.

"Right." Ianto nodded before turning his gaze back to the screen.

"As you can see from the image the team returned from the afternoons rift spike at 16.30." He began as a shot of them walking in appeared on the screen.

"At 16.46 Owen and I left, followed at 16.57 by Gwen and Tosh." He added as relevant shots appeared.

"At 17.02, a full five minutes after the teams departure, and in traditional Jack style, he takes John down to his bunk." He turned back to the team with a smirk. "Five minutes gives us all chance to leave the building entirely as his bunk is not soundproof." He pointed out in case the team was under any illusions as to what may have been going on.

"At 19.46 John and Jack emerge – slightly ruffled – from the bunk and head to the lift where they depart – willingly." Footage of the lift gliding upwards glowed from the screen.

"At 21.45 Gwen returns to the Hub and looks around unable to find Jack. At 22.15 Tosh arrives, and 30 minutes later Owen and I turn up." Ianto finished as the final shot appeared on the screen.

"Two things." He said as he began to sum up his findings. "One, Jack owns a small house which he never uses but keeps his belongings in, because he's lived for this long and has actually collected quite a lot of possessions other than that coat." He started with a small smirk.

"And two?" Tosh asked.

"He's standing behind you." Ianto finished.

The team all turned in their seats to see a beaming and bemused Jack leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest.

"Classic." Owen sniggered.

"Hey kids – did you miss me?" Jack grinned.

"Apparently so." Ianto remarked with a grin.

"Well I didn't know. And we couldn't trace your mobile." Gwen attempted to reason.

"I decided that John would probably prefer staying in a proper bed, and it's also somewhere I can monitor him without him knowing. My mobile ran out of battery. Any questions?" Jack replied.

Gwen shook her head obviously embarrassed at the fuss she'd caused.

"Excellent." Jack said standing upright. "Now, please tell me this didn't interrupt dinner?" He asked looking over at Ianto.

"No dinner had already ended." Ianto replied with a small smile.

"Good." Jack said genuinely relieved. "Gwen – what were you even doing back here?" He asked.

"Rhys and I had a fight…" She began feebly.

"Go home. Make up. Stop fussing." He ordered playfully as she scuttled out the door. "Toshiko – go home. If Gwen calls you again, ignore it." He said with a fond smile.

"Night boys." She said with a small grin as she too left.

"Ianto – excellent presentation, despite the disclosures. And I really am considering soundproofing." He grinned.

Ianto laughed softly. "Sorry about all this, but you know what Gwen's like. Maybe leave a post-it note on her monitor next time you go out without permission?" He suggested.

"Noted." Jack smiled.

"Can I go home now?" Owen asked.

"Yes. Do. Have a nice evening – or what's left of it." Jack said as Owen got to his feet. "I take it dinner went well?" He asked gently.

"Very. Night Jack." Ianto said as he followed Owen out the conference room and over to the cog door. As they stepped out onto the Plass Owen spoke.

"So, when did you realise where Jack was?" He asked.

"He turned up at the start of the presentation but gestured to me to keep quiet. I figured he was probably at his house when I saw he'd left willingly and wasn't on the roof." Ianto explained.

"Did he ever take you to this house?" Owen asked lightly.

Ianto took hold of his hand before he answered. "Once or twice." He replied.

"Nice." Owen said, trying but failing to sound nonchalant as they walked across the deserted Plass.

Ianto stopped walking and tugged Owen towards him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yep." Owen nodded.

"But…?" Ianto prompted.

Owen sighed. "I'm just being stupid I know, its just, back in there, you and Jack were, well… back to that playful banter that you always did when you were together… and I guess I was jealous… and I know I shouldn't be… but I was… and I'm sorry."

Ianto smiled. "I love you." He said pressing a soft kiss to Owen's lips.

"Even though I'm an idiot?" Owen checked with a small smile.

"Especially when you're an idiot." Ianto replied. "Now… about this wedding. Any thoughts?" He asked as they continued their leisurely stroll home. Despite the lateness of the hour and the bitter nip in the air walking was far preferably to wasting effort driving to the Hub from their apartment nowadays, unless there was a major problem.

"Eloping?" Owen offered with a smirk.

"Tempting, but I don't think we'd ever hear the end of it if we did." Ianto replied. "Guest list?" He asked.  
"Tosh, Jack, Gwen if she shuts up, Rhys, your Mum and Gareth, erm… your sister?" Owen asked.

"It had crossed my mind. Maybe organise a reunion before the wedding in case they start a riot. There's a fair chance there'll be a rift spike or weevil attack mid-ceremony anyway. I don't need world war three as well." Ianto pointed out.

"Hence my elopement idea." Owen said. "Do we want a Gwen style wedding, or something smaller? I've never really thought about it before to be honest. With Katie… well she was the enthusiastic bride who took over these things. I've never really thought about what I'd want from a wedding." He explained.

"Me either." Ianto admitted. "I guess the main thing we need to decide on is when."

"That I do have an opinion on." Owen said.

"And when would you like to get married?" Ianto asked with a smile.

"As soon as possible." Owen replied as he stopped walking and kissed Ianto.


	59. Chapter 59

**Sorry this isn't a proper story update!**

**Just to let you all know that this story is on hiatus now until after Baby Ninja puts in an appearance. I am two weeks till due date and, as you can all guess from my lack of updates recently, my brain is focusing entirely on that and not writing this story. I do plan on finishing this I promise – probably at 3am when I'm enduring sleep deprivation!**

**Thank you to all of you who've read and reviewed this so far, and for all your lovely comments of support about my impending new arrival. I will edit this once Ninja has arrived to let you all know whether the "It's a boy" brigade were in fact correct, and to let you know what name we finally picked.**

**I will no doubt continue to read lots of fanfiction in the mean time, and I may even set to work on new chapters, but I won't be uploading for a while. Fingers crossed I won't be too long!**

**Take care, and thank you.**

**JonesIantoJones xx**


	60. Chapter 60

**AN: Hello! Sorry this has been on hiatus for so long – I kind of forgot what my plan was for this story, and finding time to write is a little tricky with a three month old!** **For anyone who missed the announcement Alistair was born on the 15****th**** of October – it was all rather dramatic, but we're both fine now.**

**This chapter is dedicated to 'LadyAnalyn'. A latecomer to our story – everyone say Hello! – but a relentless reader and reviewer who forgot to go to sleep when reading this! Thank you for your brilliant and much appreciated reviews.**

**Thank you to everyone for holding out for this chapter, and please review x **

"Any ideas what he wants yet?" Ianto asked Jack a few days later as they stood in Jack's office overlooking the Hub. Below John was doing his best to torment Owen by peering over his shoulder and pointing to things on his computer screen. "Other than testing out Owen's threat to shoot him that is." He added.

"You don't believe the 'people are after me' spiel?" Jack asked.

"Do you?" Ianto replied.

"Not in the slightest." Jack admitted as he sipped from his coffee. "I mean people are always after him – he's that kind of guy – but no, I don't think that's why he's here. Just wish I knew what he was after."

"Have you considered the traditional reason for his appearances?" Ianto asked.

Jack glanced over his shoulder at Ianto with a raised eyebrow.

"You Jack. Maybe he's come back for you." Ianto suggested before leaving Jack alone with his thoughts. He made his way over to Owen's workstation where the medic was endeavouring to get a report finished with John's "help."

"You misspelled 'autopsy'." John pointed out. "Isn't that kind of a key word for you?" He mocked lightly.

"As is 'bullet to head'. Don't make me write that on your notes." Owen snarked as he hit the delete button on his keyboard and re-entered the word.

"I have notes?" John asked enthusiastically.

"All the residents of our morgue have notes. Company policy." Ianto intervened. "Can I suggest you go and torment someone else for a while?" He suggested polity before John wandered off, muttering under his breath about his boredom.

"I swear to god if he comes near me again I'm going to kill him." Owen seethed.

Ianto smirked as he stood behind Owen and rested his hands firmly on the medic's shoulders before beginning a relaxing massage. "He's just bored. He's practically under house arrest. Can't be easy for him." He pointed out.

"I know." Owen admitted, his eyes flickering closed as he succumbed to Ianto's hands. "I just wish he could be bored somewhere else. Ideally another planet." He said. "God you're good at that." He moaned in satisfaction.

"Time and a place lads." Jack remarked as he bounded down the steps from his office.

Owen sniggered as Ianto blushed lightly.

"And where is our favourite house guest?" Jack asked looking around.

"Terrorising Gwen in the hothouse." Ianto replied.

"Are you going to shoot him yet?" Owen asked hopefully, though in jest.

"No." Jack said. "I'm going to test out Ianto's theory, which means you two get to go home early."

"Don't you have another way of testing my theory than that?" Ianto moaned.

Jack laughed softly. "I need to talk to him. Without an audience. Anyway, don't you two have invitations to pick out or something?"

"We could go and check out a possible venue?" Owen suggested.

Ianto nodded. "Okay. Good luck Jack – I hope you get the answer you're after." He said sincerely before Owen took his hand and guided him out the Hub. Once they'd stepped out onto the Plass the medic spoke again.

"What's your theory?" He asked.  
"I think John has come back for Jack. Hoping for third time lucky." Ianto suggested.  
"And do you think Jack's interested?" Owen asked as they strolled hand in hand across the Plass.

Ianto shrugged. "I don't know. Guess we'll have to wait and see. Now, where are we going?"

Owen smiled. "Well I was looking online the other night for civil partnership venues in Cardiff, and there's not that many to be honest. And to be fair none of them are really us. Apparently you need to get married within an approved venue, but you can put that venue anywhere you want. Obviously you can't move a building – that would be nuts – though we are Torchwood and we can do most things…"

"Owen you're rambling hideously. What do you have in mind?" Ianto asked with a grin.

Owen laughed a little. "I was wondering if you fancied getting married outdoors? We'd need to erect some kind of structure – a canopy or a pagoda – but we could do it pretty much anywhere. I was thinking the beach, or Bute Park, maybe even the Plass then we're handy for any emergency invasions."

Ianto smiled fondly at Owen.

"What?" Owen asked nervously.

"You." Ianto replied. "Just you." He smiled. "And I think the idea of getting married outside is brilliant, just as long as we avoid the countryside and the Beacons." He shuddered at the memory of the cannibals.

"Naturally." Owen confirmed. "Doing it outside does suggest that summer would be the best time – giving us a vague chance of beating this dodgy Welsh weather. So…" He began slowly before his voice trailed off.

"At what point in this relationship are you going to stop being so scared to ask me anything?" Ianto asked amusedly.

"After the wedding?" Owen offered.

"Do I want to get married this summer? Is that what you're eluding to with that drawn out 'So'?" Ianto asked.

Owen nodded sheepishly.

"Owen, I'd marry you this afternoon if I could." Ianto said, stopping in the street and taking hold of Owen's hands, looking deep into his eyes. "I love you."

Owen smiled. "I love you too." He laughed softly. "And I can't believe we're getting married. Who'd have thought it eh? Me and the teaboy." He mused as he held tight to one of Ianto's hands and they strolled further down the street.

Ianto smiled too as he nodded in agreement. "I think we can safely say nobody saw it coming. Least of all me. I never thought I'd marry anyone after Lisa." He said, a solemn tinge to his voice.

"Not even Jack?" Owen ventured gently.

"Not even Jack." Ianto confirmed. "What about you?"

"I wouldn't marry him either." Owen joked, earning him an eye roll from Ianto. "After Katie… I don't think I'd ruled out marriage all together. I mean it wouldn't have been easy with the job, but I hadn't totally rejected the idea. I guess I just assumed it would be to a girl, and not to you."

"Well life in Torchwood is certainly never dull." Ianto pointed out. "So, to repeat my earlier question – where are we going?" He asked as they arrived in the centre of the city.

"How do you fancy getting married in there?" Owen asked.

"In where?" Ianto said confused, looking around for any obvious venue.

"There." Owen pointed at the largest building nearby – Cardiff Castle.

Ianto's eyes widened and a grin spread on his lips.

"I thought it would be a good idea. I know you're hugely patriotic, and that you're a history geek, so I thought maybe we could do it in the grounds, and then have the reception in one of the rooms they hire out." Owen suggested.

"You may be a genius Owen Harper." Ianto said, his grin beaming.

"I try my best." Owen confirmed. "And the Hilton across the road has a rather swanky Presidential Suite which I thought we could make full use of afterwards." He added.

"When did you research all this?" Ianto asked with a gentle laugh.

"Mainly when I'm meant to be working. I want it to be perfect Ianto. I want you to be so happy, and I want you to be so proud. I don't want to do anything to let you down. Not ever." Owen said emphatically.

Ianto pulled the older man into his arms and held him tightly, successfully blocking most of the pavement in the process but ignoring the tutting passers-by. "I couldn't be happier, or prouder or more in love with you if I tried. Now, how about we go for a sneak preview?" He suggested.

"Haven't you been to the castle like a millions times before?" Owen asked.

"I wasn't suggesting the castle." Ianto said with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

Owen grinned. "Well I guess we better make sure its up to standard right?" He said as he took Ianto's hand again and tugged him keenly in the direction of the Hilton.


End file.
